Dejamos El Pasado Atrás
by lacasitos96
Summary: Es el último año en Hogwarts, y las cosas parecen a ver cambiado mucho. ¿Qué pasaría si el Trío De Oro se rompiera? ¿Y si ahora las serpientes ya no son enemigos si no amigos? Muchas son las cosas que pueden suceder a lo largo de un año, y la pareja protagonista de este fic, será la encargada de demostrar tal afirmación.
1. Chapter 1

P. V. HERMIONE.

Era nuestro último en Hogwarts, dado que con el tema de la guerra no pudimos terminar nuestros estudios, la, ahora directora McGonnagal, nos había ofrecido terminar nuestros estudios ese año, la mayoría aceptamos volver, quedaba una semana para tener que volver y yo ya estaba pensando que llevaría.

-¡Hermy! -dijo mi madre desde abajo de las escaleras- Ven a comer.

-Vooooy -dije dejando la revista de moda que estaba leyendo encima de la cama.

Baje las escaleras y vi que encima de la mesa solo había dos platos, cosa que me extrañó.

-¿Mamá? -pregunte tocándome el pelo, ahora corto, a la altura de mi cuello- ¿Hoy comemos solas?

-Si, cariño -dijo ella sonriéndome y inclinando su cabeza cuando me miró- Sigo sin acostumbrarme a tu nuevo look, aunque estas muy mona... Tu padre hoy tenía comida- dijo después de reírnos por su comentario. Era verdad que había cambiado, me sentía diferente, la primera semana que me corté el pelo al mirarme en el espejo ni me reconocía, después fue el tema del maquillaje, sigue sin gustarme, pero supongo que será la edad, y la conversación de mi madre sobre los novios y más tarde la ropa, ahora ya me ponía cosas mas ajustadas, tampoco mucho y escotadas, sin pasarse.

-¿Máma? -pregunté a mi madre cuando nos sentamos a comer- La semana que viene me voy al colegio, ¿podemos ir de compras?

-¡Pero bueno! -dijo mi madre sonriendo y bebiendo agua- ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan refinada?

-¿Qué insinúas? -dije sonriendo mientras ella se reía, y yo la sonreía- ¡Eres cruel!

-Nada, nada -dijo ella recogiendo las cosas- podías llamar a tus amigos para que vinieran un día, hace mucho que no los ves... de hecho, creo que ni saben que te has vuelto tan señorita.

-¡Máma! -dije haciendo una bola la servilleta y tirándosela- ¿entonces vamos?

-Claro -dijo ella sacándome la lengua- cuando me digas para quién te preparas tanto. ¡Venga!-dijo ella dando saltitos en el sitio- ¿quién es el chico?

-Mama... -dije roja de la vergüenza.

-Vaaale... -dijo ella resignada- mándale un mensaje a tus amigos para que vengan el sábado, y luego vamos.

-¡Vale pesada! -dije recogiendo la mesa y seguía riendo con mi madre- ahora bajo. Subí a mi cuarto cogí una hoja y me senté en el escritorio.

Queridos Harry, Ron y Ginny:

Os mando esta carta para ofreceros pasar una tarde en mi lujosa casa, junto a la compañía de mis espléndidos padres y vamos a dejarlo aquí. Ahora ya enserio, hace demasiado que no nos vemos y me gustaría que vinierais una tarde a mi casa, antes de que comiencen las clases. Sería este sábado. ¡Besines gente!

Hermione J. Granger

...

...

P. V. DRACO

-¡Maldición! - dije cuando terminé de leer la carta que me tendía mi madre encima de la mesa- ¿Cuándo me van a dejar?

-Draco... -dijo mi madre dándole vueltas a su té- No tienes porque ir... no pone que sea obligatorio, además.. la guerra pasó, deberías rehacer tu vida.

Desde que la guerra acabo todo en casa era diferente, la oscuridad se había ido, mis padres sonreían, la mansión tenía color, entraba luz por las ventanas, gracias a mi madre y su elfina el jardín estaba lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, sus favoritas.

-Madre... -dije intentando sonar tranquilo- ¿Como voy a rehacer mi vida si todos piensan que soy un mortífago de mierda, el niño rico que se arrimo al Señor Tenebroso para conseguir poder?

-¡No digas eso! -dijo mi padre que no había abierto la boca desde que nos sentamos a comer- Irás a Hogwarts, harás todo lo que se te mande.. superarás a Granger en todo, demostrando que los Malfoy somos los mejores en todo, y se acabó.

-Lucius... -dijo mi madre sonriendo- Basta, Draco irás, no faltarás a nadie ¿entendido? quiero que se vea a mi hijo.. no la cosa que Voldemort hizo con él.

...

Era sábado, el último sábado en casa, y no tenía nada que hacer, cojonudo, ¿estudiar, leer, para qué? ya tendría tiempo en Hogwarts, me pregunto quienes irán, la rata de biblioteca seguro, a comer más libros de los que a comido ya, la comadreja y Potter seguro que también, solo por no dejar a su amiguita sola, probablemente, Blaise también vaya, y Nott, y Parkinson, estos últimos era con los únicos que mantenía contacto y poco, la guerra nos había separado a todos, al que más a Nott, que tuvo que irse con sus tíos dado que sus padres fueron condenados a Azkaban, Parkinson decidió hacerse más íntima de sus amigas y se fue alejando de nosotros, y Blaise, como siempre a su bola.

Decidí mandarle una carta a Nott y Zabini, para que me vinieran ha hacer compañía, y a los diez minutos ya estaba Zabini en la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Joder, tío -dije mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza, ya que no nos veíamos desde mi juicio, le dí una colleja y nos separamos- Al fin te dejas ver.

-Mira quien habla -dijo él riéndose y rascándose dónde le había golpeado- ¿Para que me hiciste venir?

Simplemente me encogí de hombros y le pregunté por Nott.

-Sus tíos no le dejan salir de casa, pero me ha dicho que te de recuerdos -dijo el espatarrándose en el sofá-¿Qué hacemos?

-Es sábado -dije sonriendo- primero nos ponemos al día, y luego si te parece nos vamos al mundo muggle a ver si encontramos alguna señorita que esté dispuesta a divertirse...

-Perfecto -dijo él acomodándose las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía- Empieza a contarme.

Entre risas y más risas pasamos la tarde, se hizo la hora de cenar y mi madre obligo a Zabini a que se quedase.

-Querido -dijo mi madre mirando a Blaise-¿Quieres algo más?

-No Narcissa -dijo el negando con la cabeza- Me quieres matar a base de comer.

-Querido -dijo ella sonriendo y volviéndose a sentar- tu siempre tan exagerado.

-Que poco le conoces -añadí mirando la mesa.

-¿Dices algo, Draquito? -dijo él riéndose con mis padres.

-Si -dije aparentando indiferencia- me sigo preguntando que vamos a hacer luego.

-Bueno -dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba- creo que les dejare... ¡no preparen ninguna!

-Si -dijo mi madre también levantándose- Yo también me retiro... No lleguéis tarde.. Si Blaise, te quedas a dormir, no me discutas -dijo ella sonriendo y acariciándome el pelo- Hasta mañana niños.

-Hasta mañana madre -dije dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Narcissa -dijo Zabini mientras mi madre se alejaba- ¡Y gracias!

Cuando estuvimos completamente solos nos sentamos en el sillón.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunté, mirando el suelo- ¿Hacemos algo o no?

-Por supuesto -dijo Blaise sonriendo mientras se levantaba- ¿me dejas tu ducha?

-Claro vamos -dije mientras subíamos a mi cuarto.

...

Cuando Zabini terminó de arreglarse, salimos de mi casa y nos aparecimos en el mundo muggle.

-¿No tenías otro sitio dónde aparecerte que no fuera un callejón mugriento? -me preguntó Blaise quejándose mientras salíamos a la calle principal.

-No te quejes... -dije dándole un golpe en el brazo- no querrás que nos aparezcamos directamente en el bar...

-Cualquier sitio menos un callejón -dijo oliendo su chaqueta-ahora huelo mal.

-No creo -le contesté caminando al frente, señalando un bar que acababa de ver al fondo de la calle-¿Vamos allí?

-¿Va a haber mujeres? -preguntó el sonriendo.

-¡Yo que sé! -dije entrando al sitio.

La verdad es que el local daba mucha pena, había dos chicas, que me resultaban de lo muy familiares, hablando con un chaval, un par de parejas en las mesas y un grupo de hombres en la barra. Nos situamos enfrente de las chicas, a la otra punta del bar, al lado de la ventana.

Una de las chicas le dijo algo al chaval, a la que cubría y no podía ver bien, provocándo que la otra se riera, se acercó a nosotros y en dos vasos echó dos cosas.

-Aquellas chicas les invitaron -dijo el chaval yéndose de nuevo con ellas.

-Gracias -dijo Blaise cogiendo el vaso y dando un trago- Está bueno.

-Blaise -dije mirando a una de las chicas- Me suenan muchísimo.

-No me extraña -dijo él sonriendo- La pelirroja es la pequeña de los Weasley, pero la otra... ni zorra..

Miré a la pelirroja, si, era evidente que era una Weasley, pero... ¿Y la otra?

En ese momento nos miró, sonrió a su amiga y salió por la puerta.

-Blaise -dije cogiendo el vaso- Vamos.

-¿A dónde? -dijo cogiendo su vaso.

-Con Weasley y su amiga -dije caminando hacia ella- Hola pelirroja-dije cuando llegamos a su lado.

-Hola Malfoy, Zabini -dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia él- ¿Cómo vosotros por aquí?

-Perdona -dijo Zabini señalando al chaval- Puedes irte, no la vamos a secuestrar ni nada.

-Claro claro -dijo él tocándole la mano a la pelirroja mientras la guiñaba un ojo- Venid más por aquí, os estaré esperando.

-Claro James -dijo ella sonriendola- Encantadas.

Cuando se hubo ido, cada uno nos pusimos a su lado.

-¿Quién es tu amiga? -dijo Blaise sin rodeos- Está muy bien.

-Deberíais preguntárselo a ella -dijo ella con los labios fruncidos, entrecerrando los ojos mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Zabini arreglándose los pantalones-Hagamos una apuesta, Malfoy. Quien primero se la cepille, le hará al otro la habitación en Hogwarts un mes.

-¿Volvéis a Hogwarts? -preguntó la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de la risa- Vaya absurda apuesta, conociéndoos seguro que la retiráis antes de haberla hecho oficial.

-Eso es asunto nuestro -dije estrechándole la mano a Blaise, provocando más risas en la pelirroja- Hecho.

-¿El qué está hecho? -preguntó la chica entrando por la puerta- ¡Qué hacen aquí, Ginny!

-Estaban apostándose quien se acostaría contigo antes -dijo la pelirroja volviendo a reír- ¿No es ridículo?

-¡Oh! -fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse roja como un tomate, provocando mis risas y las de Blaise- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia ridículos?

-¿Perdona? -dijo Blaise acercándose a ella- ¿Que nos has llamado?

-Ridículos, Zabini -dijo ella bebiendo de su vaso, provocando que se acabaran las risas.

-¿Cómo me conoces? -preguntó él acercándose más a ella-¿De qué? mejor dicho...

Ella se limitó a levantar la barbilla, gesto que conocía tan bien en alguien como ella.

-De Hogwarts Blaise -me metí en la conversación, todos se me quedaron mirando- Es Granger, que no te enteras...

-¡Granger! -dijo él mirándola de arriba a abajo- ¿Quién pensaría que detrás de toda aquella ropa había algo así? ¿Qué hiciste con tu asqueroso pelo estropajo?

-Mira repugnante ser -dijo la pelirroja levantándose y poniéndose al lado de su amiga- Porque estamos dónde estamos, que sino, verías de lo que soy capaz en tus propias carnes.

-Que miedo... -dijo Blaise sonriendo- ¿Segura de que vas a..

-Ya basta Blaise -dije metiéndome en la conversación, le cogí del brazo y nos alejamos de ellas- Bonito cambio, Granger.

Salimos del local, y nos dirigimos al callejón donde nos desapareceríamos, pero Blaise paró de golpe.

-¿Se puede saber que te a pasado ahí dentro? -dijo sonriendo como un lobo.

-Ni yo lo se -dije llevándome una mano a la frente- No he sido capaz de meterme con ella.

-Lo hablaremos más detenidamente en casa... -dijo pasando por mi lado y metiéndose al callejón.

...

...

P.V. HERMIONE

-¿Viste? -comenté mientras íbamos caminando hacia mi casa- No me reconocieron...

-La verdad es que tardaron lo suyo -dijo ella riéndose a carcajada limpia- ¿sabes que vuelven a Hogwarts?

-Dios... -pregunté mirando las estrellas- ¿enserio?

-Si... pero parece ser que han cambiado, no han deshecho la apuesta sobre quien se va a acostar antes contigo, creo que se han quedado locos...¿Crees que les gustas?

-¿Eres muy optimista verdad? -dije sonriendo, intentando contener la risa.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? -preguntó parándose en la acera de golpe y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Hablamos en casa vale? -dije roja como un tomate.

-¡No creas que se me va a olvidar!- dijo ella poniéndose a mi altura y sonriendo.

...

-Herms -dijo Ginny, sacudiéndome el hombro- tu madre nos llamó para bajar a comer.

-Voy -dije sentándome en la cama y estirándome haciendo crujir todos mis huesos- Me duele todo.

-No te desvíes -dijo ella dándome con un cojín- Me cuentas lo que ayer nos quedó pendiente, ya.

-Esta bien -me tapé con las sábanas por encima de la cabeza, enseñándola unsolo ojo- ¿Ves mi corte de pelo, ves mi ropa, ves como nos tratamos tu hermano y yo desde la guerra?

Ella solo se limito a asentir.

-Pues la razón es Draco, Draco Malfoy -dije tapándome más con la sábana- No se desde cuando, tampoco se porqué él, pero me gusta, y mucho, es enfermizo, cuando tu hermano me besó en la guerra, imaginé que era Malfoy, y ahora me siento mal, no se como mirarle a la cara, bueno, mirarles, tampoco soy capaz de mire a Malfoy...

Ahí paré a respirar, salí de debajo de las sábanas y la miré. Ella solo sonreía.

-¿Que calladito te lo tenias eee?- dijo ella sonriendo y clavándome el dedo en la pantorrilla- En verdad está para comérselo...

-¿Tú no estas con Harry? -dije mirándola con recelo.

-Por supuesto -dijo ella sonriendo- Esto es un secreto.

-Eres... -comencé a decir mientras me levantaba- no encuentro la palabra...

-Adorable -dijo ella levantándose- a por cierto, si quieres llamar su atención ponte ropa más pequeña, y ceñida, enseña lo que tienes, ¿sino para que lo tienes?

-Ya veré-dije saliendo de mi cuarto- Y de esto ni una palabra Ginny...

-Lo se -dijo riendo- te matarían.

-Gracias por los ánimos -la sonreí y la saqué mi lengua- siempre tan directa.

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

DRACO PV

Me desperté con un brazo por encima de mi espalda. Giré lentamente la cabeza y vi como Blaise comenzaba a sonreír.

-No eres mi tipo Blaise -dije tapando mi cabeza con la almohada, ya que me daba toda la luz del sol en la cara.

-Lo sé Draquito -dijo él riéndose-Pero estoy aquí por otra razón. A parte de que tu madre ha dicho que bajes a desayunar, venía por el asunto Granger...

-Ni-coña ... Dije levantándome Me voy a duchar y ni ... si mencionarla ocurre de nuevo ...

-Si que te ha dado fuerte -dijo él intentando sonsacarme información.

-No me piques.. -entré al baño, cerré la puerta y añadí lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera- ¡No pienso contarte nada! -Por su parte solo se oyeron carcajadas desde mi habitación.

...

-Bueno Narcissa -dijo Blaise en la puerta de casa- Un placer volver a verte. Lucius -añadió dándole la mano a mi padre- Draco, mañana nos vemos.

-Ay niño -dijo mi madre acompañándole al jardín- sabes que aquí tienes tu casa, vuelve cuando quieras.

-Eso Blaise -añadí detrás de mi madre- Ven cuando quieras.

-Hasta mañana Draquito -y se desapareció.

-Bueno -dijo mi madre entrando en casa- Draco, prepara tus cosas para mañana.

-Si madre -dije yendo a mi cuarto.

...

...

PV HERMIONE

-Os echaré de menos -dije abrazando a mis padres en la estación de King Cross, cogiendo mi baúl y dando un paso atrás- Escríbanme.

-Por supuesto cariño -dijo mi madre posando su mano en mi mejilla- Estudia mucho.

-No creo que hace falta que se lo digas -dijo mi padre sonriendo y dándome un beso- vete, o perderás el tren.

-Les quiero -dije agitando mi mano y lanzándoles un beso- Nos veremos pronto.

Alejándome de mis padres, me metí entre todas aquellas familias que iban a despedir a sus hijos, buscando a alguien conocido, Pero al no ver a nadie, decidí buscarlos en el tren. Buscando en los compartimentos, fui saludando a conocidos. En una de estas, encontré a Malfoy y sus secuaces, Nott y Zabini, en uno de los compartimentos.

-Vaya Granger -saltó Zabini cuando abrí su puerta y todos se callaron- Parece que el destino quiere unirnos, ¿verdad, Draco?

-Aja -dijo él mirando por la ventana, cosa que me molestó en sobremanera.

\- ¿Granger? -Pregunte Nott mirándome de arriba a abajo dando un silbido-enserio ¿?

-¿Sorprendido Nott? -pregunté apoyándome en el marco del compartimento y poniendo mis manos en las caderas.

-Pues he de admitir que sí -dijo ladeando la cabeza y mirándome más detenidamente- aunque, tal vez si te sientas y nos das conversación, querida, me sorprenderías más aún.

-Eso Granger -dijo Zabini riéndose de mi cara mientras miraba a Malfoy que estaba enfrente suyo- Ahí, al lado de Draquito.

-Ni lo sueñes -dijo él mirándome por primera vez con sus ojos llenos de odio.

-Oh vamos, Malfoy -saltó Nott, apartando a Zabini y sentándose dónde me habían ofrecido anteriormente- siéntate ahí Granger, no creo que a Blaise le moleste mucho.

-Draquito -dijo Blaise cuando vió que no me movía- como sigas así perderás la apuesta...

-Seguir soñando si pensáis que va a pasar -dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo del compartimento cerrando de un golpe.

-Hola Herms -dijo una voz a mi derecha, Harry- ¿estás bien?

-Hola Harry -dije sonriéndole- sí, estoy bien, acabo de mantener un diálogo de lo más productivo con Nott...

-¿Nott? -preguntó él ladeando la cabeza, yo asentí y señalé con mi pulgar el compartimento, que se abrió de golpe y apareció Blaise sonriendo.

\- ¿Granger Aunque todavía aquí? DIJO guapo Harry - ¿Has visto a Potter? ¿Tu sabía que Granger ocultando algo?

-Cállate Zabini -dijo Harry tirando de mí hasta otro compartimento- No sé cómo les aguantas.

-No sabes -dije saludando a Ginny y Ron que ya estaban allí.

-¿El qué no sabe? -preguntó Ron.

-Nada -dije agitando mi cabeza de un lado a otro- No tiene importancia.

\- ¿Donde estaban, Herms? -Pregunte Ginny sonriéndome como un gato-¿Te perdiste?

-Que va -dije empezando a ponerme roja- Estaba con Malfoy, Nott y Zabini.

-¿¡Enserio!? -preguntó ella junto con su hermano.

-Ajá -asentí mirando a Ginny, mientras ésta me guiñaba un ojo y sonreía como un auténtica gata.

-¿Te hicieron algo? -preguntó Ron levantándose de golpe con la varita en la mano- Les mato...

-Para nada Ron... -dije poniéndome más roja aún- simplemente Nott estuvo alabando mi cambio.

-¿Y Malfoy? -preguntó guardando su varita a la vez que se sentaba- ¿te dijo algo?

-No Ronald, no me dijo nada, de hecho, ni me miró -dije levantando la voz a la vez que me levantaba yo- No se por qué te importa tanto, es obvio que me sé defender sola, es obvio que hasta él me ignora..

Con esa última frase cerré el compartimento por fuera y fui a andar por el tren, hasta que noté una mano en mi cintura.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí dentro? -preguntó Ginny secándome una lágrima que se me escapó- No llores, Herms...Me siento mal cuando te veo así.

-No soporto que me recuerden el mucho asco que le doy -dije mirando a ver si el compartimento en el que nos habíamos parado estaba vacío, o había hueco para dos- perdona.. ¿se puede? -le pregunté a un niño que estaba leyendo un libro.

-Claro -dijo sonriéndonos y volviendo a su lectura.

-Bueno, pues nos sentamos con este niño tan guapo -dijo Ginny, haciendo que el niño nos mirara con los ojos abiertos, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa muy gracioso.

-Le asustaste Ginny- dije dándole un codazo a Ginny y olvidándome de mis problemas, centrando mi atención en el niño- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peter -dijo él revolviéndose incómodo en el asiento.

\- ¿Y aquí qué estás solo? -Pregunte Ginny uniéndose más preguntas.

-No tengo amigos aquí-dijo pasando una página de su libro- Es mi primer año en Hogwarts.

-Vaya.. -dije acordándome de mi primera vez en Hogwarts- Si quieres.. podemos ser tus amigas.

-Claro -añadió Ginny sonriendo- ¿Qué lees?

-Historia de Hogwarts -él, afirmo poniéndose rojo.

-¡Herms! -saltó Ginny de golpe, golpeándome en la pierna-¡Como tú!

-¿Lo has leído? -preguntó Peter dejando el libro a un lado- pensé que nadie leía esas cosas, a parte de mí, claro.

-Esta chica se lo sabe entero -dijo Ginny levantándose- Deberíamos ir cambiándonos, estamos llegando.

Me levanté e íbamos a salir por la puerta cuando Peter preguntó.

-¿Quienes sois?

-Ginny Weasley -señalé a mi amiga y después me señalé a mí- Hermione Granger.

-Adiós Peter -dijo Ginny despidiéndose de él con la mano-Nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós -añadió él volviendo a su lectura.

Cerré el compartimento y vi a Ginny con cara seria.

-No creas que se me ha olvidado...-agarró mi brazo y tiró de mí- Hablaremos esta noche.

-Está bien -dije mirando el suelo mientras avanzábamos por el tren.

...

...

P.

-¿Draco? -preguntó Nott cuando Granger cerró la puerta.

-¿mmm? -dije volviéndome hacia él, viendo como Blaise trataba de aguantar la risa y él sonreía.

-Granger a cambiado, ¿eee? -dijo clavándole el codo a Blaise haciendo que se riera a carcajada limpia.

-Es una simple sangra sucia -miré por la ventana, mientras notaba como el corazón se me aceleraba- No se cómo os podéis fijar en ella...

-Si no te conociera -dijo Nott apoyándose en la mesa, con una sonrisa ocupando su cara- Diría que te atrae Granger...

-Deja de decir gilipolleces, Nott -dije volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Eso es un sí, Malfoy? -volvió a insistir él.

-Pues claro que es un sí, coño -dijo Blaise levantándose limpiándose las lágrimas que se le salían de los ojos- Tú es que no te enteras...

-¡Blaise! -dije dando un golpe en la mesa- ¡Eres un capullo de mierda!

-Mierda -dijo él abriendo el compartimento-¿Todavía aquí, Granger?¿Has visto, Potter?¿Tú sabías que Granger escondía algo así?

-Cállate Zabini -oí que decía Potter desde fuera, después, Blaise cerró el compartimento.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas? -preguntó Nott cuando nos quedamos en silencio- Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que pasa.

-No tengo nada que contarte, Nott -dije lo más evasivamente que pude- Además, sería algo imposible.

-Pero hay algo, ¿verdad? -siguió insistiendo él.

-Mira -comencé enderezándome en el asiento- Yo, no se lo que me pasa, cada vez que la miro, cada vez que discutimos, me siento, no se explicarlo... necesito llamar su atención Theo, y se que no puede ser.. que es lo que más me jode de esto...

-¿Y porque no puede ser, dices? -preguntó él.

-Mira... -dije señalando Hogwarts al otro lado de la ventana- será mejor que nos vistamos.

-Déjame decirte -comenzó mientras se levantaba- Que no deberías darlo por perdido, podría llegar alguien, y quitártela para siempre...

-Nott -dije dándole un golpe en el hombro- Gracias, pero que conste, lo dicho aquí, aquí queda. Ni una palabra a nadie.

-Por supuesto -dijo riéndose mientras respondía a mi golpe en el hombro.

...

Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capitulo más. Espero que os guste. A partir de ahora se pondrá la cosa más interesante, en mi opinión. Muchas gracias por leer. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias. Si no os gusta como discurre la historia dejarme vuestras ideas y las tendré en cuenta. Gracias de nuevo. Besos.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Hola Draco -me saludó Pansy mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la mesa y me daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué tal este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

-Muy agradable -dije sonriendo a Blaise, que estaba en frente mía- Gracias por preguntar.

En ese momento, entró la directora con los niños de nuevo curso, en ese momento, me fijé en Granger, y vi, que junto con la pelirroja, estaban riendo a pleno pulmón.

-¿A quién miras, Draquito? -preguntó Zabini, llevándose una colleja por parte de Nott, cosa que le agradecí con media sonrisa.

-¿A quién mirabas, Draco? -preguntó Pansy mirando a las otras mesas.

-A nadie que te importe, Parkinson -dije prestando atención a los niños que se iban seleccionando a las casas.

Diez de los chavales fueron a Griffindor, tres a Hufflepuff, cinco a Ravenclaw y dos vinieron a Slytherin. Después de que todos los niños estuvieron en su casa correspondiente y de la charla de todos los años de la directora, en este caso, empezamos a cenar.

-¿Habéis visto que pocos alumnos nuevos hay este año? -preguntó Zabini mirando a los dos niños de nuestra casa.

-Con la guerra hay muchos padres que han decidido que Hogwarts ya no es seguro -dijo Nott mirando su plato de comida.

-Me gustaría cambiar este tema de conversación -Solté, sintiéndome mal por todo lo que había pasado, y me volvían a recordar.

-Cuéntanos a quien mirabas -saltó Parkinson provocando las risas de Theo y Blaise.

-No te lo creerías -afirmó Blaise ganándose una segunda colleja por parte de Theo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contáis? -preguntó Pansy poniendo pucheros.

-Porque no te interesa -concluí la conversación viendo a Granger hablar con la pelirroja.

...

...

P.V. HERMIONE.

-Hola Herms -me saludaron Neville y Seamus cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, parecía que era la única que quedaba por saludarles- Bonito corte de pelo -añadió Neville sonriéndome.

-Hola chicos -dije sonriendo y dándoles dos besos- Gracias Nev, ¿Que tal sus vacaciones?

-No estuvieron mal -dijo Neville poniéndose rojo.

-¿Sabías que Neville está con Luna? -preguntó Ginny, sonriendo a Neville.

-¿Enserio? -pregunté abrazándole- Felicidades Nev, que tengáis mucha suerte.

-Gracias Herms -dijo mirando a la profesora McGonnagal, que entró en el gran comedor seguida por los nuevos alumnos. Cuando Peter pasó por nuestro lado, yo le lancé un beso, y Ginny levantó su dedo pulgar, provocando las risas de los tres.

Diez de los niños, vinieron a Griffindor, tres a Hufflepuff, cinco a Ravenclaw y Peter y otro niño a Slytherin. Cuando todos los niños estuvieron sentados en su mesa correspondiente y McGonnagal terminó su discurso, comenzó la cena. Mientras cenábamos, hablamos de nuestras vacaciones, sentí como alguien me miraba, y comencé a buscar disimuladamente por todo el comedor, pero no vi a nadie que me observara, por lo que seguí cenando, un poco intranquila.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Ginny y yo nos levantamos para ir a la sala común. Mientras caminábamos de camino a las escaleras, Peter vino corriendo y llamándonos a voces.

-¡Ginny, Hermione! -cuándo llegó hasta nosotras se paró a respirar, apoyándose en sus piernas.

-¿Pasa algo? -Ginny riendo y tocó su pelo negro- Pareces cansado.

-Solo quería enseñaros mi escudo -dijo agarrando su túnica- Mirad que guay.

-Si -Me reí y le enseñé el mío, mientras le sacaba la lengua- pero el mío mola más.

-Mentira -defendió él riéndose y provocando las risas de Ginny.

-Vaya Granger -oí su voz detrás nuestra, provocando que me tensara al instante- ¿ahora te dedicas a flirtear con niños de primer curso?

-Mira Malfoy -dije dándome la vuelta- No vengas a fastidiar ahora, estábamos muy a gusto sin tu presencia.

-Herms, déjalo -Ginny agarró mi brazo y miró a Peter- Se va a asustar el primer día.

-Lo siento... -sonreí a Peter y pasé una mano por su pelo, suave y liso- Nos vemos mañana, Peter, suerte con tus compañeros de casa.

-¿Piensas que te vas a ir así, Granger? -dijo Malfoy alzando la voz, clavando su varita en mi espalda- Ni lo sueñes sangre sucia.

-Vaya Malfoy -sonreí para mí, mientras miraba como Peter se escondía detrás de Ginny- ¿ahora te dedicas a atacar por la espalda? Perdón, que tonta soy, para qué preguntar, si es lo que sabes hacer.

-No te pases impura -dijo clavando más su varita en mi espalda, haciéndome daño- Puedo hacerte mucho daño.

-Vamos Malfoy -saltó Ginny apuntándole con su varita- Vas a asustar al niño.

-Baja la varita Weasley -dijo agarrándome un brazo y clavando su barita en mi cuello. En ese momento, no notaba el daño que me producía en el cuello, estaba demasiado ocupada respirando su colonia- o lo pagará ella.

Ginny bajó la varita, y miré a Peter, que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mira Malfoy -comencé, intentando soltarme de su agarre, ya que me estaban subiendo hormigas por el estómago para arriba, y empezaba a encontrarme nerviosa- suéltame...

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -apretó más su mano en mi brazo- eres una insignificante sangre sucia, nadie te echaría de menos.

-Probablemente más que a ti, Malfoy -oí a Harry, mientras llegaba a dónde nosotros, mientras apuntaba a Malfoy con la varita- ¡Suéltala!

-Claro Potter -él me soltó de pronto, lo que hizo que mis rodillas golpearan contra el suelo, y se me rasparan- Esto no quedará así, Granger.

-Maldito seas, Malfoy -susurré, mientras miraba cómo se alejaba y Harry me ayudaba a levantarme- Maldito seas.

-¿Estás bien, Herms? -preguntó Ginny mientras agarraba la mano de Peter.

-Si, si -dije mirando mis rodillas, coloradas por el golpe.

-Yo me voy a mi sala común -se despidió Peter con la mano- Tengo que irme a la cama. Adiós Ginny, Hermione, adiós Harry Potter -diciendo esto se alejó corriendo.

-¿Me conoce? -preguntó Harry agarrando a Ginny por la cintura.

-¿Quién no te conoce, Potter? -dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿Donde está mi hermano?

-Con Lavender -dijo él mientras me miraba- Los dejé con Neville y Luna.

-¿Subimos a la sala común? -preguntó Ginny tirando de su novio.

...

...

P.

-Maldita Granger -murmuraba mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras, hasta que oí unos pasos que venían detrás de mí.

-¡Oye! -escuché que dijeron detrás de mí, yo no me dí la vuelta y seguí caminando- ¡OYE! -El niño que estaba con Granger y la pelirroja se puso delante mía, impidiéndome el paso- ¿Vas a la sala común? -Me preguntó esperando a que le contestara. Cuando no le contesté, él volvió a insistir- ¡Dí!

-¿Quién te crees que eres? -le pregunté con todo el odio que pude.

-Pues soy Peter, un alumno de primer curso de la casa de Slytherin, y no se dónde tengo que ir -dijo él cruzándose de brazos- ¿Me ayudas?

-Está bien -afirmé, después de pensarlo detenidamente, caminando por su lado, y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que me siguiera- Ven por aquí.

-¿Por qué la tratas así? -me preguntó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-No se a que te refieres -en realidad si lo sabía, vi cómo miró a Granger en nuestro pequeño encontronazo, pero quería evitar el tema.

-A Hermione -insistió el niño- ella no te hizo nada y tú te metiste con ella.

-Son cosas de mayores -dije entrando en la sala común- que a ti no tienen por que importarte, tu sala común.

-Vaya vaya -dijo Blaise acercándose a nosotros- ¿Haciendo de niñera, Draquito?

-Cállate Blaise -dije sentándome en una butaca- Hazme el favor de enseñarle su cuarto, es insufrible, como la sabelotodo...

-Anda que no te gusta a ti eso -dijo él agarrando al niño y corriendo a las escaleras al ver mi mirada.

-Maldición.. -murmuré mirando el fuego.

-¿Quieres divertirte, Draco? -susurró Daphne Greengrass en mi oído, pasándome las manos por el borde del cuello de mi camisa- Hace mucho que estas solo...

-No necesito tu compañía Greengrass...-murmuré, quitando sus manos de donde estaban, levantándome de golpe- Que te quede claro, Daphne, que yo contigo no quiero nada, ni siquiera conversar... ¿te queda claro?

-Es por la sangre sucia... ¿verdad? -se enderezó ella, contoneando sus caderas, intentando provocarme- Se os ve muy juntos últimamente... ¿Qué te traes con ella?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Greengrass -espeté girándome, para subir a mi cuarto. Cuando entré en la habitación cerré la puerta, me quité toda la ropa y me metí al baño. Me dí una ducha, relajé todos mis músculos mientras el agua corría por mi espalda. Salí, enrollé una toalla en mi cintura y fui al cuarto. Me eché en la cama mirando al techo, ¿de dónde se había sacado Daphne que Granger y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos? ¿De dónde se había sacado esa gilipollez? La verdad es que me gustaría, pero sé que es muy difícil, por no decir imposible. ¿Y el niño ese? ¿Qué se ha creído? Maldita gente... ...

...


	4. Chapter 4

P.

-¡Herms! -me despertó Ginny saltando en mi cama, después de contarle a noche lo que había pasado en aquel compartimento, ella se había ido a su cuarto, ya que con las reformas habían hecho individuales los dormitorios. Pero cuando me quedé sola, no dejé de pensar en la escena del pasillo, y lo mucho que me odiaba- ¿Qué quieres, Ginny?

-Bajamos a desayunar, ¿Vienes? -preguntó bajándose de mi cama.

-Ahora mismo -dije metiéndome al baño- me ducho y bajo, ir yendo.

-De ninguna manera -dije ella sentándose en mi cama- te esperamos.

-Como quieras -me metí al baño y cerré la puerta.

Cuando salí, llevaba la camisa abrochada hasta arriba, con las medias cubriendo la mayor parte de mis piernas y la falda por encima de la rodilla.

-¿Dónde vas así? -preguntó negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-A clase -dije sonando de lo más obvia.

-Lo primero señorita Granger -comenzó Ginny desabrochando mi camisa, dejando ver una pequeña parte de mi sujetador- Si quieres llamas su atención, empieza a enseñar -afirmó sin necesidad de decir nombres

-No quiero calentar a todo Hogwarts, Ginny -dije intentando abrocharme los botones que me había soltado.

-Ni se te ocurra, Herms -dijo mirándome seria, después de bajarme las medias y doblarme la falda- Y esto se lo voy a mandar a mi madre para que te lo corte.

Terminó sonriendo, cuando vio que estaba colorada y no sabía como discutirla.

-¿No puedo abrocharme un botón? -pregunté poniéndole ojillos, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Solo uno!

-Que no -terminó agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí después de que cogiera los libros- Ya verás como te miran todos.

-Yo no quiero que me miren todos -dije mientras salíamos por el retrato de señora gorda- Me siento desnuda...

-¡Eres una exagerada! -dijo Ginny riéndose mientras pasábamos al lado de un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff- ¿Has visto cómo te han mirado?

-Cállate -dije intentando cubrirme con los brazos, cosa que hacía que mis pechos resaltaran más, cada vez mas roja.

-Si sigues apretando así -ella se riéndose mientras entrábamos en el gran comedor- Te vas a subir las tetas a la garganta, Herms.

-¡Arg! -gruñí bajando los brazos y acercándome a nuestro sitio habitual- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Y Ronald?

-Hola Herms -dijo sonriéndome- ¿Cómo que te destapaste tanto?

-Tu novia -la lancé una mirada furiosa, lo que incrementó sus risas, volví a centrar mi atención en él- No me contestaste..

-Con Lavender -dijo mirando la mesa- están juntos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritamos Ginny y yo a la vez, provocando que todo el mundo se fijara en nosotras, lo que hizo que me encogiera.

-¡Oh vamos, Herms! -dijo Ginny dándole un beso a Harry en los labios- A muchas les gustaría tener lo que tú tienes, enséñalo...

-No te desvíes del tema, Ginny -dije sentándome recta, todavía muy roja- ¿Cuándo piensa decírnoslo?

-Ni idea,pero creo que están muy ocupados -dijo Ginny con cara de asco.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté mirando su cara, a lo que ella solo me señaló el fondo de la mesa- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Otra vez no! -añadí al ver como Ronald y Lavender fusionaban sus lenguas, provocando las risas de todos- No os riais, porque las consecuencias las pagamos todos...

-¿De qué os reís? -preguntó Luna dándole un beso a Neville en la mejilla- Habéis llamado la atención de todo el comedor. Bonito sujetador, Herms.

-Gracias -volví a ponerme roja, haciendo que el resto se volviera a reír.

-Nos reíamos de lo que nos va a tocar aguantar este año otra vez -Seamus señaló a Ron y Lavender.

-Hacen una bonita.. -comenzó, mientras los miraba y empezaba a arrugar su nariz- ¿Qué hacen? Se podían esconder un poquito, sobretodo ahora que estamos desayunando...

-Iba a decir bonita pareja -empezó Ginny después de secarse las lágrimas que se la escapaban- Bonita, hasta que deciden pegarse mediante babas, y sí, es mi hermano.

-¡Que vienen, que vienen! -susurró Luna mirando la mesa, volviendo a provocar nuestras risas.

-Adiós, chicos -dijeron saludando con la mano.

-Adiós, adiós -dijo Ginny intentando aguantarse la risa, pero no pudo, pagándonosla a los demás, volviendo a llamar la atención de todo el comedor.

-¿Nos vamos, Herms? -dijo Harry levantándose y dándole un beso a Ginny, después de haber reído lo suyo.

-Claro vamos-dije levantándome y cogiendo mis libros. Al salir del Gran Comedor nos cruzamos con el mismo grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff con los que me encontré cuando iba con la novia de mi amigo.

-Oh vamos, Herms -dijo Harry al ver que trataba de taparme con mis libros- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Ron? Desde la guerra está diferente.

-Pues no lo sé -dije apoyándome en la pared cuando llegamos a la puerta del aula- Supongo que te contó que nos besamos en la guerra...

-Pues no -se apoyó a mi lado- De hecho.. No entiendo vuestra situación.

-En la cámara de los secretos, destruyendo el horrocruxe, nos besamos -comencé mirando al frente- Si él no saca el tema Harry, no voy a sacarlo yo, porque aquello fue un error, yo solo le veo como un amigo...

-Es curioso -sonriendo, me interrumpió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros- Todo el mundo piensa que acabareis juntos..

-Ya te digo yo, a ti que no... -dije cerrando la conversación, ya que venían Nott, Malfoy y Zabini.

-Hola Granger -me saludó Nott.

-Hola gente -dijo Zabini sonriéndome.

-Hola -terminó Malfoy apoyándose en la pared de enfrente.

-Hola -dije sorprendida, al ver que Harry no decía nada- ¿Tenéis Transformaciones?

-Claro, sino no estaríamos aquí -Zabini se apoyó al lado de Malfoy- Mirad quien viene -señaló al fondo del pasillo.

-¡Oh venga ya! -dije poniendo cara de asco, al ver que se acercaban Ron y Lavender bien pegadizos.

-¿Celosa, Granger? -se apoyó Nott a mi lado, provocando las risas de Zabini y Malfoy.

-Para nada -dije apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Harry- Más bien asqueada- Cosa que hizo que los cuatro se rieran.

-Vaya Granger -dijo Lavender cuando llegaron a nuestra altura- ¿ahora te dedicas a flirtear con las serpientes y el novio de tu amiga?

-Claro, querida -la encaré- A diferencia de ti, yo no me conformo con un simple Griffindor, me dedico a cuatro -dije señalándolos con mi dedo, haciendo que las serpientes se rieran y Harry se pusiera colorado- A tiempo completo.

La cara de Ronald fue épica, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Lavender habló antes que él.

-No si ya dicen que eres una zorra -ella sonrió, yo solo miré a Ronald, pero él no dijo nada, en ese momento sentí una mano en mi cintura.

-Mira, querida -comenzó Malfoy detrás de mí- Yo, y solo yo, soy el único que puede meterse con ella. Y ahora, ya puedes transmitirle la información a todas tus amigas, a ver si os morís de envidia. Porque...

-Basta Malfoy -interrumpió Harry a Malfoy, adelantándose a nosotros- Una cosa, Ronald, es que nos ignores, otra cosa muy diferente es que pienses que voy a dejar que tu "novia" insulte a Herms, así que.. o haces que se calle, o la callaré yo.

-Ronnie, vayámonos -dijo Lavender llevándose a Ronald del brazo- Parece ser que ahora prefieren ir con serpientes que con los de su propia casa.

-Si esa de mi casa eres tú -contraataqué, no pudiéndome aguantar más- te aseguro, que sí, prefiero estar con serpientes antes que ir contigo, Brown.

-No hace falta que seas así, traidora -habló por primera vez Ronald, mirándome, mientras agarraba a Lavender de la mano- Porque si, ahora, para mí, sois unos traidores, los dos...

-Mira, Weasley -intervino Nott al ver que agarré mi varita con fuerza- Será mejor que te marches, porque estás agotando mi paciencia, bueno, creo que la mía sola no, pero hablo por mí, y añado, que no me gustaría ir a Azkaban por alguien como tú.

-Cierra tu sucia boca, maldita serpiente -dijo Ronald apuntándonos con su varita.

-Ronnie, vamos -seguía Lavender mirándome con odio en los ojos- Va a venir gente, y podrían castigarte...

-Si, vamos -añadió dándose la vuelta y entrando en la clase- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando hubo entrado en la clase Malfoy me soltó, Zabini se empezó a reír, Nott se apoyó en la pared y Harry se limitó a mirarlos a todos detenidamente.

-Si que habéis cambiado, sí -Harry comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-No hemos cambiado, Potter -comenzó Zabini- Siempre hemos sido así, lo que pasa que antes estábamos bajo órdenes de Voldemort, y todo era diferente.

-Sí -continuo Nott- Ahora ya no hay presiones de algún tipo, y tal vez podamos conocernos mejor.

Yo seguía en silencio, notando un leve cosquilleo donde estuvo anteriormente la mano de Malfoy, asimilando la pequeña discusión que acabábamos de tener con Ronald, sin prestar atención a nada más.

-¿Entramos, Herms? -me preguntó Harry tocándome el brazo, a lo que yo solo asentí- ¿Te sientas conmigo?

-Claro, Harry -le sonreí.

-Han cambiado de veras ¿eee? -comenzó él, mientras miraba a las serpientes.

-Pues si, nunca pensé que Malfoy me tocara de alguna manera -me incliné para arreglar mis medias- Bueno, de alguna manera que no sea para hacerme daño.

Comenzó la clase, que pasó de lo más tranquila. Cuando terminó, yo comencé a tararear una canción mientras recogía mis libros.

-Herms -me interrumpió Harry- Me adelanto ¿vale?

-Claro, claro -dije sonriéndole- Vete tranquilo.

Seguí tarareando, mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta que choqué con alguien y se me cayeron los libros.

-Lo siento -un chico de la casa Ravenclaw, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro, que me resultaba familiar, se agachó a por mis libros- Te ayudaré.

-No, no -dije agachándome yo también- No hace falta.

-Si -él me sonrió, enseñando su dentadura blanca- Si hace falta, por cierto, soy Anthony Goldstein.

-Hola Anthony -dije sonriéndole, mientras nos enderezábamos- Formabas parte del ED, ¿verdad?

-Vaya, sí,sí que forme parte del ED -dijo pasándose una mano por su pelo y sonriendo- Ya sabía que eras Hermione, eres muy popular, la heroína del mundo mágico, una de los integrantes del trío de oro, pero nunca pensé que me recordarías.

-Hay veces que resulta de lo más exasperante -pasé por su lado y me despedí con la mano- Nos vemos en otro momento, ahora tengo clases.

-Claro,Hermione -dijo agitando su mano- será un placer.

...

...

P. .

-¿Habéis visto? -comenzó Blaise cuando entramos en la clase de Transformaciones y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Visteis que tetas?

-Tampoco son para tanto -añadí, observando cómo Granger hablaba con Potter mientras nos miraban.

-Sí lo son -aseguró Theo mirando a Granger, que se había inclinado, exhibiendo su escote- ¿Veis lo mismo qué yo?

-Joder que calladito se lo tenía ¿eee? -añadió Blaise sonriendo, inclinándose más sobre la mesa y golpeando a Nott en el brazo.

-Callaros ya, joder - incómodo me revolví en mi asiento- Podríais disimular un poco.

-¿Pero te has fijado bien? -Blaise se giró para darme en el antebrazo- Son perfectas, o te espabilas, o seré yo quien le de uso...

-Haz lo que te de la gana, Blaise -añadí prestando atención a la profesora, que ya había comenzado la clase- Si se te deja...

-Probablemente antes que a ti -terminó cerrando la conversación.

Cuando acabó la clase, Potter salió corriendo tras la comadreja y su novia, después salió Granger sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Te trae tonto ¿eee, Draco? -me preguntó Theo cogiendo sus libros.

-Si -dije levantándome de golpe- y no me gusta nada...

-No se porqué no intentas intimar con ella -añadió Blaise saliendo por la puerta- en vez de insultarla podrías entablar conversación con ella, ¿viste como antes se dejó hacer?

-Eso sería estupendo -ví cómo hablaba con un chaval de Ravenclaw- Sobretodo ahora, y sí, si me dí cuenta.

-Te dije que o te espabilabas o te la quitaban -añadió Nott mientras nos acercábamos hacia ellos.

-En otro momento nos vemos, que ahora tengo clases -oí que decía ella despidiéndole con la mano.

-Será un placer, Hermione -Él imitó el gesto mientras pasaba a nuestro lado.

-Ahora es la tuya Malfoy -Blaise me empujó hacia delante.

-Estás loco -sonriendo como un tonto, ví cómo Granger caminaba hacia delante- No pienso hacerlo.

-Si vas a hacerlo -corroboró Nott acompañando a Zabini- De hecho, ahora no tienes mejor que hacer, bueno sí, pociones... ¡Con ella!

-Sois unos desgraciados -seguía sonriendo mientras avanzábamos hacia adelante- Además, como que pociones con ella?

-Pues conseguiremos que se siente con nosotros -siguió Nott mientras tiraba de mi túnica.

-¡Eh, Granger! -la llamó Zabini, haciendo que ella se girara y nos diera tiempo a alcanzarla- ¿Dónde vas tan rápido?

-A pociones, Zabini -dijo ella sonriéndole, haciendo que se me acelerara el corazón- La misma clase que vosotros.

-A ya -él le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Vamos a acompañarte.

-¿Qué haces? -ella se sacudió el brazo de encima.

-No me deja...-murmuró él mirando el suelo- ¡Ayudarme ¿no?! Esto es en beneficio de todos.

-Estás loco -seguí caminando hacia adelante. Detrás de mí solo se oían las risas de Nott y Zabini.

-¡Malfoy! -Nott me alcanzó y me sonrió de una forma que no sabría describir- Se viene -añadió mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro. Me giré y vi como Granger se reía con Zabini mientras se tocaba el pelo- ¿Los esperamos verdad?

Me limité a encogerme de hombros mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo, echándolo para atrás.

-Si nos habéis esperado... -Blaise sonriendo, me pasó un brazo por los hombros - Tío, aprovecha ahora, porque no te la voy a poner a los pies...

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas, Blaise -le miré a los ojos, y seguí hacia adelante.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -preguntó cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de Nott y Granger.

-Pasa, que no hacéis más que acercarla a mí -dije cabreado intentando no gritárselo.

-¿Y no es lo que quieres? -preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No, maldita sea! -escondí mis dedos entre mi pelo- Bueno, si, si quiero, ¡pero está mal!

-¿Por qué está mal? -dijo él apoyándose en la pared- ¿Porque lo dicen tus padres? ¿Porque tienes miedo, tal vez? Es tu vida, ¿qué coño te pasa? ¿Hacer lo que digan tus padres hasta el día de su muerte? Pues perdona que te diga que no te tenía por esa clase de gente.

Diciendo esto último, esperó a Nott y Granger, y se marchó con ellos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Mientras intentaba responderme a esta pregunta, iba detrás de ellos, sonriendo de medio lado, al ver cómo Granger discutía con Blaise sobre la camisa de ella.

-Te queda muy bien el escote -dijo él asintiendo, provocando la risa de Nott.

-Eres un salido, Blaise -ella le dio un golpe en el hombro, ¿desde cuándo tenía esas confianzas con él?- O dejas de comentar mi escote, o iré sola a Pociones.

-De ninguna manera -él agarró su brazo y tiró de ella- Como mucho irías con el seto de ahí detrás -añadió señalándome con el pulgar, haciendo que Granger se girara y sonriera.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy -ella comenzó a caminar de espaldas- no te daré la soba, bueno, intentaré no hacerlo -diciendo esto último, me guiñó un ojo y se volvió a dar la vuelta.

¿Esa había sido Granger? ¿Desde cuándo era así de atrevida? Me gustan sus ojos, nunca los había visto tan alegres, supongo que será porque siempre que estábamos cerca, nos encontrábamos discutiendo. Había cambiado, mucho, pero seguía siendo igual que el primer día, dispuesta y valiente, como una auténtica leona. Con estos pensamientos, llegamos al aula del difunto profesor Snape, Nott y Blaise se sentaron en su sitio habitual, y Granger seguía hacia delante, pero Blaise la paro.

-¡Granger! -él negó con la cabeza, señalando el asiento de delante- Aquí.

-No creo que sea buena idea -dijo ella sonriendo y señalando el sitio de delante- Mejor me voy donde siempre.

-Ni en broma -aseguró Blaise mirándome, y después mirándola a ella, dándome a entender que no la dejara ir.

-Podrías hacernos compañía -la agarré de la muñeca, y haciéndola sentar delante de Nott- Tampoco mordemos -añadí con media sonrisa, provocando que Granger se hundiera en el asiento y Blaise y Nott se rieran a carcajada limpia.

En ese momento entró Potter, que se sentó en uno de los asientos más próximos a su amiga, supongo que para tenerla vigilada, al lado de Dean Thomas, a mi izquierda.

-Granger -susurró Blaise inclinándose sobre la mesa, lanzando miradillas hacia Potter- ¡Te vigilan!

-Eres tonto, Blaise -dijo ella uniéndose a nuestras risas, que fueron interrumpidas por la Comadreja.

-Vaya -él sonrió con cinismo- ¿ahora les llamas por su nombre?

-Mira, Weasley -me levanté despacio- Creo que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, de hecho, estábamos muy bien sin tu presencia.

-¡Maldito! -defendió él apuntándome con su varita- ¡Te daré lo que te mereces!

-Ronald -se levantó Granger apuntándole con su varita- No estás en condiciones de nada, somos nosotros, contra ti.

-Exacto -añadió Potter apuntándole desde la espalda- ahora márchate, con tu novia.

-Nos veremos, traidores -dijo él bajando su varita, mirándome con odio- Todo es culpa vuestra.

Nadie lo vio venir, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, Granger todavía tenía la mano en el aire. La comadreja se llevó una mano a su mejilla, todavía roja del golpe. Granger temblaba, yo puse mis manos en sus hombros e intenté que se sentara, a lo que ella únicamente se sacudió los hombros.

-Ronald Weasley -comenzó ella en un susurro, comenzando a levantar la voz- Primero aclarar un punto, en tu vida, ¿me oyes? En tu vida, vuelvas a llamarme traidora, en primer lugar porque aquí el único traidor que hay eres tú, y en segundo lugar, eres alguien tan insignificante, que ni siquiera te permito que me nombres. Y segundo, no les metas a ellos en tus problemas, para no darte cuenta de tus errores, tu has elegido tu camino, pues sigue con él, pero déjanos vivir a los demás.

-Joder con Granger -añadió Blaise detrás de un largo silbido- ¡La leona enseñó las uñas!

-Das pena... -añadió la comadreja alejándose hasta donde estaba Brown- Sangre sucia.

-¿Que has dicho? -atacó Potter clavando su varita en la nuca del pelirrojo- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando se lo llamaba Malfoy y tu te disponías a partirle la cara? Ahora mismo, tú estas poniéndote a la altura a la que estaba Malfoy en aquellos tiempos, porque al igual que tú, él ha cambiado, pero para bien, de momento.

-Pues sigue con él, Potter -la comadreja se alejó- Cuando os den la puñalada por la espalda... volveréis.

-Lo dudo mucho, Weasley -añadió Granger apoyándose, de una manera muy sexy, en la mesa de Nott- Ahora, hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista, me molesta tu simple presencia...

-Claro, sangre sucia -Weasley se alejó hacia su novia, con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya, Granger -comenzó Blaise cuando ella se sentó- Te gastas malas pulgas ¿eee?

-Se ha pasado -añadió Potter tocando el brazo de Granger- Va a ser mejor no comentárselo a Ginny.

-Ni se te ocurra, Harry -saltó ella, levantando la cabeza de golpe- No quiero que ellos tengan problemas por esto...

-Me sorprendes, Granger -dije sentándome recto en el asiento, al ver que entró el nuevo profesor en la clase.

La clase pasaba con normalidad, exceptuando que Granger no había abierto la boca desde que había entrado el profesor, cosa muy inusual en ella, por lo que decidí mirarla de reojo. Vi que su pergamino estaba en blanco, algo muy raro, miré sus ojos, y vi que estaban vidriosos, noté un golpe en el brazo izquierdo. Abrí el papel que me había pasado Zabini: "¡Lo conseguiste! Un paso más cerca". Esto me provocó la risa, haciendo que Granger me mirara con cara de sorpresa, Simplemente me guardé el papel y recobré la compostura.

Terminó la clase y Granger salió disparada por la puerta, Potter solo nos miró, me encogí de hombros y él salió detrás de ella.

...

...


	5. Chapter 5

P. .

Maldito Ronald, ¿Qué mosca le ha picado conmigo? Estoy harta de sus berrinches, ¿traidora? él si que es un traidor, con Lavender, no había otra que tuvo que ser ella.

¡Herms! -dijo mi amiga la pelirroja agarrándome el brazo- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Parecías muy concentrada.

-Nada, Ginny -zanjé, soltándome de su mano- Por favor, déjame sola.

-¡Herms! -jadeó Harry, llegando a nuestra altura, rojo por el esfuerzo- Pensé que no te alcanzaba.

-Explicarme ahora mismo que pasa -exigió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos interponiéndose en mi camino- De aquí no nos moveremos ninguno, hasta que no me expliqueis que pasa.

-Pues mira -comencé, dispuesta a desahogar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro- Es tu hermano, como siempre, ahora ya no le basta con ignorarnos, sino que ahora se dedica a llamarme traidora, porque me senté con Zabini, Malfoy y Nott, a llegado a llamarme sangre sucia, porque me puse del lado de las serpientes, me oyó llamar a Zabini por su nombre, y por eso empezó todo, estoy harta, el puede rehacer su vida, ¿pero yo no?, me sigo preguntando de qué va...

-¿QUE HIZO QUÉ?-explotó Ginny roja como su pelo- Voy a tener una seria conversación con él, estoy harta de sus rabietas, ¿y encima te llama sangre sucia? ¿Enserio?¿Tan bajo ha caído?

-Muy enserio, Ginny -añadió Harry entrando por primera vez en la conversación- Tu hermano se pasó, de hecho, si yo hubiera sido Herms, no solo le hubiera dado una bofetada, le hubiera dado dos...

-Con ganas me quedé Potter -le sonreí, viendo como Ginny se me quedaba mirando con los ojos como platos- No me mires así, Ginny, si no lo hubiera hecho yo, lo hubiera hecho cualquiera de ellos...

-¿Quienes ellos? -preguntó Ginny, olvidando el tema de su hermano- Tienes mucho que contarme me parece a mí...

-Te cuento esta noche -añadí riendo por su repentino cambio de humor- Y hazme el favor de olvidar el tema Ronald, por favor.

-Ni lo sueñes -ella negó con la cabeza- Una cosa es que ande con Lavender intentando joderte, y otra cosa muy distinta es que se meta contigo porque no consigue lo que se propone...

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Harry dejando pasar a unos niños de segundo.

-Es obvio que Herms le gusta a mi hermano - Ginny negó con la cabeza- Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Buenooo -Harry, sonrió y tiró de mi brazo- En la comida me contáis todo lo que pasa aquí, que ahora tenemos clase.

-Nos vemos, chicos -ella se despidió con la mano.

La mañana pasó sin más accidentes por parte de Ronald. Tampoco volví a encontrarme con las serpientes, y cada vez que nos encontrábamos con Ginny ella nos preguntaba por su hermano.

Llego la cena, y con ella todos los interrogatorios por parte de Harry.

-¿Enserio? -preguntó él abriendo los ojos, mientras Ginny le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- Perdón, pero es que me cuesta asimilarlo.

-No se que hay que asimilar -su novia me sonrió- La guerra acabó, punto, si le gusta no se que problema hay...

A estos niveles de la conversación, yo intentaba taparme el rojo de la cara con una mano, mientas con la otra seguía comiendo.

-¡Pero es Malfoy! - Harry se tiró del pelo.

-Enserio Harry -le miré más roja aún- Ni que te hubiera dicho que estoy con él, o embarazada, vamos, que no es para tanto.

-Con eso ni bromees -añadió Harry, mientras Ronald y su novia entraban en el Gran Comedor- Lo que nos faltaba ahora...

-Con este tengo yo que...-comenzó Ginny.

-Ni se te ocurra -la interrumpí, impidiendo que dijera nada- No quiero armarla aquí.

-Pero.. -intentó seguir ella.

-No, Ginny, por favor -insistí, negando con la cabeza- déjalo estar, no quiero llamar la atención, más...

-Esta bien... -se rindió ella.

La cena siguió tranquilamente, hasta que Luna se unió a nosotros, con lo que llegaron las risas. Mientras nos íbamos, nos cruzamos con Peter, que salía con otro niño de Slytherin, estuvimos un rato con ellos. Peter nos presentó al otro niño, Graham Pritchard, el otro niño que entró a Slytherin. Más tarde, en la sala común, Ginny estuvo hablando con su hermano, yo decidida a no escuchar nada de lo que dijera, subí a mi cuarto.

Decidí ponerme cómoda, por lo que me puse unos pantalones cortos y me quité la camisa quedándome en sostén. Me tumbé en la cama, y comencé a cantar.

ooh oh ooh, oh oh oh ooh

ooh oh ooh, oh oh oh ooh

It's a cruel cruel world, to face on your own,

A heavy cross, to carry along,

The lights are on, but everyone's gone,

And It's cruel

It's a funny way, to make ends meet,

when the lights are out on every street,

It feels alright, but never complete,

without joy,

I checked you, if it's already been done, undo it,

It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it,

On the rainy nights, even the coldest days,

you're moments ago, but seconds away,

The principal of nature, it's true but, it's a cruel world,

ooh oh ooh, oh oh oh ooh

ooh oh ooh, oh oh woo ah

We can play it safe, or play it cool,

follow the leader, or make up all the rules,

whatever you want, the choice is yours,

So choose,

I checked you, if it's already been done, undo it,

It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it,

ah ah ah ah ah ah

oh oh oh oh

yeh oh oh

ah ah ah ah ah ah

oh oh oh oh

yeh oh yeh oh yeh oh oh

I checked you, if it's already been done, undo it,

It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it,

ah ah aah oooh yeh oh

ah ah ah ah ah aaaah

oooooooh

yeh oh yeh oh yeh oh oh

I checked you, if it's already been done, undo it,

It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it,

ah ah ah ah ah aaaah

oooooooh yeh oh oh

ah ah ah ah ah aaaah

oooooooh

yeh oh yeh oh yeh ooh

I just knew..

-Vaya, Granger -me sobresaltó Malfoy, apoyado en mi puerta- No sabía que cantaras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté, tapándome con los brazos buscando la camisa- Mejor dicho ¿cómo has entrado?

-Pues por la puerta -él negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-Hasta ahí llego, Malfoy -le miré desconfiada, mientras buscaba una camisa en el armario.

-No te preocupes, Granger, me gustas así -añadió él, a lo que yo respondí poniéndome roja hasta el cuello.

-No me has contestado como entraste -insistí poniéndome la camisa, que al fin había encontrado.

-Me resultó de lo mas sencillo -se sentó en mi cama y dio golpecitos en la colcha para que me sentara a su lado- Me colé detrás de unos niños de primero, y la sala estaba vacía, por lo que no fue complicado.

-¿Y para qué has venido? -pregunté aceptando su invitación. Él se encogió de hombros. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación, yo me retorcía las manos, nerviosa, él simplemente miraba al suelo.

-En realidad -comenzó él, pero pareció dudar, y se quedó pensativo. Al final se arrancó- Me aburría, y te considero la única persona que puede darme conversación interesante.

-Vaya -dije riendo, mientras subía mis piernas y las cruzaba en la cama- Nunca me había imaginado esta situación -añadí colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Ya ves -sonriendo, se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que me hacen perder el norte- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo..

-Supongo.. -añadí mirando el cuarto.

-Esta mañana saliste muy rápido de pociones -mirándome, sonrió sin que la sonrisa llegara a los ojos.

-Ya -evité su mirada grisácea, dado que me intimidaba y me hacía sentir pequeña- Pero estaba demasiado cabreada, y no quería pagarlo con vosotros.

-Muy considerada, Granger -se enderezó y estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo- Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya ya.

-Como quieras -me levanté sin saber que hacer.

Sonriendo, se acercó a mí.

-Hasta mañana -le sonreí, en un susurro. Se inclinó sobre mí, yo puse mis manos en su pecho, cerrando mis ojos, notando como su colonia masculina penetraba por mis fosas nasales. Posó sus labios sobre mi mejilla, lo que me hizo sonreír, él se rió y se separó.

-Mañana nos vemos -añadió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

¡Malfoy! -le llamé antes de que saliera, él se giró, me miró confuso y yo le guiñé un ojo- Me caes bien.

-Me alegro Granger -dijo cerrando la puerta por fuera.

Suspiré y me metí en la cama, ya que se había hecho demasiado tarde y a la mañana siguiente había clase.

...

...

La canción que aparece en este cap. es Heavy Cross de Gossip.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo mi fic.

Agradezco a SALESIA su comentario acerca del rumbo que puede tomar la historia, decirte que has acertado casi todas las parejas que tenía pensadas. También agradecer a Hermy Evans Black, phoenix1993 y miri sus comentarios.

A l s que esperaban el siguiente capitulo, aquí lo dejo. Espero que cumpla vuestras expectativas. Es un tanto corto y sin mucha chicha, pero espero conformaros hasta el próximo. Nos leemos. Besines.


	6. Chapter 6

P.V. Hermione.

Los días seguían pasando de forma rutinaria, con Ronald, la situación seguía igual, Ginny y él discutieron la noche que les dejé en la sala común, y desde entonces no se hablan. Harry está confuso por la actitud de Ronald, me a dicho que va a intentar razonar con él, Luna y Neville siguen felices el uno con el otro, Seamus está con una chica de Hufflepuff, Megan Jones . Mi situación con las serpientes había mejorado mucho, en muy poco tiempo, Malfoy iba la mayoría de las noches a mi cuarto y nos quedábamos hablando hasta tarde. Con Anthony no volví a hablar desde aquel encontronazo en el pasillo. Con Peter, las cosas iban genial, me pidió que le ayudara con pociones, y ahora estábamos en la biblioteca, inmersos en el asunto.

-¿Herms? -me preguntó él enfrente mía, yo solo levanté la mirada- ¿Te molesta estar aquí conmigo?

-No -completamente descompuesta, dejé la pluma a un lado y crucé mis brazos en la mesa- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque eres mayor -miró la mesa y le dio vueltas a la pluma con los dedos- Y seguro que prefieres estar con tus amigos que aquí conmigo.

-Deja de decir tontadas -le sonreí y agarré su mano- Me he comprometido a ayudarte pues te ayudo.

-¿Enserio? -él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Claro -volví a coger mi pluma y seguí con mis deberes de transformaciones- Además, mis amigos son tus amigos, ¿vale?

-Vale -volvió a escribir en su pergamino- Eres buena, Herms.

-Gracias -volví a sonreírle.

Mientras seguíamos a lo nuestro, alguien entró en la biblioteca, levanté mi vista, Ronald, nos vio, y se acercó a nosotros.

-Vaya, sangre sucia -sonrió y se sentó en una silla girada, al lado de Peter- Ahora también les haces sus tareas... que bonito.

-Ronald -crucé mis manos con los codos apoyados en la mesa- Si has venido a molestar, puedes irte por donde has venido, porque no estoy dispuesta a entrar en tu juego.

-Solo venía a advertirte -dijo sonriendo e imitando mi gesto- Aléjate de las serpientes, o cuando lo hagas será demasiado tarde.

-Eso, Ronald -agarré mi varita y me levanté lentamente- Es mi problema, y tu dejaste muy claro tu posición respecto a mí, ahora, si me haces el favor de marcharte, mejor para todos.

-Recuerda mis palabras, Granger -dijo levantándose de golpe- Vas a sufrir...Me encargaré de ello.

-¿Me estás amenazando? -pregunté desafiándole con la mirada.

-No, es un adelanto -se alejó de nosotros y yo me senté en la silla, relajándome.

-¿Nos vamos? -miré a Peter mientras respiraba hondo- Creo que por hoy es suficiente.

-Claro -me miró con cara preocupada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Si -le sonreí y me pasé una mano por el pelo, despeinándome. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, todo el mundo estaba en los jardines, disfrutando del sol de otoño, pero de pronto comencé a oír unos pasos detrás nuestra. Peter iba tarareando, por lo supuse que no se había enterado, pero yo sí. Cuando me fui a girar, noté unas punzadas en la espalda terribles. Caí de rodillas, resoplando, Peter me miró asombrado, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mirar mi espalda, comenzaron a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas, se oía alguien corriendo, supongo que mi atacante.

-Tienes sangre -tocó mi espalda y enseñándome un dedo suyo coloreado de color carmín, comenzó a sollozar.

-Peter -intenté levantarme, pero las fuerzas me fallaban- Peter -repetí, agarrando su mano. Él, se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa, y me miró- Busca a alguien, Ginny, Harry o cualquiera con quien nos llevemos bien, nada de profesores, ¿entendido?

Asintió alejándose de espaldas.

-¡Peter, corre por favor! -me levanté con esfuerzo, mientras Peter se alejaba corriendo. Di un par de pasos, hasta un pasillo lateral, me apoyé en la pared y resbalé poco a poco hasta el suelo, donde mis ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo.

...

P.V. Draco.

Estábamos en la orilla del lago, Nott, Blaise y yo, mientras ellos lanzaban piedras al agua yo intentaba disfrutar del sol que había esa tarde. De pronto, el niño de primer curso, Peter, llegó hasta nosotros, con la cara roja y húmeda.

-Chaval, ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Blaise acercándose seguido por Nott.

-Tenéis que venir -dijo secándose las lágrimas, nos enseñó su dedo coloreado de rojo.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -pregunté mirando su dedo, comprobando que no tenía ninguna herida.

-Atacaron a Hermione -comenzó a llorar de nuevo- Me dijo que os buscara, nada de profesores.

-¿Donde está? -pregunté levantándome de golpe e imaginándome lo peor- ¿está bien?

Negó con la cabeza y limpiándose la cara con la manga- Venid conmigo, rápido.

Echó a correr hacia el castillo, esquivando a todos los que se interponían en su camino, nosotros le seguíamos de cerca. Llegamos al pasillo de la biblioteca y él se paró de golpe.

-Estaba ahí -señaló un pequeño charquito de sangre.

-Joder -me agaché para observar el suelo más detenidamente, descubriendo un camino de gotas rojas, que desaparecía en un pasillo apartado y oscuro. Seguí la sangre y encontré a Granger en el suelo, pálida como un fantasma, totalmente inconsciente- Nott, sujeta al niño que no vea esto.

-¿Está bien? -Blaise se acercó a nosotros, pero cuando vio la situación se acercó por detrás de mí- Madre mía...¿Quién habrá sido el gilipollas?

Cambié a Granger de posición, la puse boca abajo y destapé su espalda. Lo que me imaginé nada más ver el reguero de sangre, la habían lanzado un sectumsempra, comencé a pasar la varita por la espalda de Granger, mientras pronunciaba el Vulnera Sanentum, la sangre fue volviendo al cuerpo de Granger, mientras recobraba su color.

-La llevaré a mi habitación -la cogí en brazos, me giré a los demás- Nott, coge los libros, Blaise, llévate al niño y buscar a Potter y a la pelirroja.

-Vamos -Blaise, con el niño de la mano, comenzó a recorrer el camino por el que habíamos ido.

Nosotros nos encaminamos hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Quién crees que ha sido? -preguntó Nott mientras cruzábamos el retrato de la sala común.

-Brown, sus amigas o la comadreja -aseguré, sin dudarlo ni un instante.

-¿Qué hacéis con ella? -preguntó Pansy levantándose del sillón, cuando vio que llevaba a Granger en brazos, arrugando la cara, poniendo una mueca de asco- Mejor dicho ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Pansy -interrumpió Daphne Greengrass desde uno de los sillones delante del fuego- ¿Pero no lo sabes?

-¿El qué tengo que saber? -preguntó ella girándose a ella, para volver a mirarnos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tus amigos ahora intiman con Potter, la pelirroja y la sangre sucia, aquí presente -añadió Greengrass sin girarse para hablar.

-¿Enserio? -preguntó Pansy colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Las cosas cambiaron, Pansy -zanjé la conversación- Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que la sanguijuela de Voldemort no está.

-Una cosa es que las cosas hayan cambiado -comenzó ella, dando vueltas por la sala común- Y otra muy diferente es que ahora paséis tiempo libre juntos, con esos tres.

-Se acabó, Parkinson -terminó Nott yendo hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios- Nadie te ha pedido que opines sobre el asunto.

-Pero...

-Nada Pansy, tu con tus amigas, que nosotros ya nos apañaremos -añadí yo, siguiendo a Nott. Entramos en mi cuarto, Nott dejó los libros de Granger en el escritorio y después me ayudó a desarmar la cama.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería? -preguntó Nott, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama, en frente mía.

-No lo se, Nott -agarré su mano helada, mostrando mi preocupación- No lo se.

-Tranquilo -me sonrió, mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro- Seguro que se pone bien -Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta- Voy a ver si veo a Blaise o Potter, te dejo con ella.

Con esto último salió cerrando la puerta, mientras sonreía. Observé a Granger detenidamente, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su mejilla, haciéndola parecer más suave de lo que era, sus labios se veían de lo más apetecibles. Me estaba comenzando a doler la espalda, por lo que me eché al lado de Granger, todos mis músculos se relajaron al contacto del colchón. Volví a mirar a Granger, se revolvía inquieta, por lo que me enderecé y le coloqué el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Granger -susurré, al ver que comenzaba a respirar de forma más irregular- Granger.

Ella, se levantó de golpe, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, me miró asustada y sin esperarlo, se lanzó contra mí, hipando de una manera que nunca había visto.

-Granger -pasé mis manos por su espalda- estás bien.

-Tengo miedo, Malfoy -siguió ella apoyada en mi hombro.

-Échate -la separé de mí, y la empujé hacia la cama- Tienes que descansar, estás débil.

-No me dejes -dijo negando con la cabeza- Por favor.

-Aunque quiera no puedo -me eché con ella, sujetándome con un brazo- Estás en mi cama.

Comenzó a reír, pero, tan pronto estaba riendo se puso seria, y me miró.

-¿Qué me pasó? -preguntó, girándose, quedando cara a cara conmigo.

-Creo que fue un Sectumsempra -admití, cogiendo la sábana y cubriéndonos con ella- Pero no sabemos quien a podido ser.

-Am -dijo ella, volviéndose a sumirse en sus cosas.

Sin quererlo, ahuequé mi mano en su mejilla, provocando que ella me mirara. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, los suyos chocolate, los míos grises, se fundieron unos en los otros, provocando que un placentero cosquilleo me recorriera por dentro. Ella solo sonrió, lo que me motivó para acercarme a ella, y tras dudar unos instantes, juntara nuestros labios. Comencé tanteando el camino, pero al ver que ella me respondía, y con ganas, decidí lanzarme. Introduje mi lengua en su boca, exploré toda su cavidad, ella respondía con pequeños suspiros.

-Granger -suspiré en su boca, disfrutando de su sabor, sabía a chocolate- Me vuelves loco.

Ella solo se rió, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron. Nos separamos, ella tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Me sonrió, volvieron a golpear la puerta.

-O abres, Malfoy -se oyó la voz de Potter al otro lado- O abro yo.

-Ya va -dije levantándome, sonriendo a Granger, abrí la puerta y les dejé pasar- Sois unos pesados, se acaba de ir Nott a buscaros.

-¿¡Estás bien, Herms!? -pasó la pelirroja ignorándome, tirándose sobre su amiga- Nos hemos preocupado muchísimo.

-No es para tanto, Ginny -abrazó a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal, Herms? -añadió Potter entrando detrás de su novia. Blaise, que llevaba al niño agarrado de la mano, se puso a mi lado.

-Pensábamos que de esta no salías, Granger -aseguró Blaise empujando al niño hacia la cama- Mira tu héroe.

-Blaise -Granger se limitó a reír, tirando del brazo del niño hacia ella.

-Me asusté mucho -el niño abrazó a Granger, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello, lo que me gustaría a mí estar ahí...

-Gracias, Peter -ella le pasó una mano por el pelo- Eres el mejor.

-Ahora lo importante -comenzó Potter dando vueltas por mi cuarto, mientras todos le seguíamos con la mirada- es saber quien a sido, porque me las va a pagar...

-Bueno -interrumpí a Potter, sentándome a los pies de la cama- Nott y yo hemos pensado, que quizás hayan sido Brown, sus amigas o la misma comadreja.

-No creo que haya sido Lavender -interrumpió la pelirroja sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado- Esa no sabe agarrar ni la varita.

-En ese caso -seguí yo, intentando no reírme de la ocurrencia de la pelirroja- Habrá que averiguarlo. Pero está claro, que la comadreja tiene algo que ver.

-Pues si es así -añadió la pelirroja levantándose y colocando su falda- Me las pagará, ahora nos vamos, pero volveremos, no penséis que os vais a librar tan fácilmente de nosotros.

Agarró el brazo de Potter y tiró de él hacia la puerta, cerrándola al salir. En la habitación, nos quedamos Blaise, Granger, Peter y yo. Ella tocaba el pelo de Peter, sentado a su lado, Blaise se encontraba sentado en el escritorio y yo seguía a los pies de la cama. Estaba todo en silencio, hasta que Granger habló.

-Tal vez -comenzó respirando hondo antes de continuar- Debería contaros algo.

-¿Nos importa? -pregunté mirándola a los ojos. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros- Sorprendenos entonces.

-En la biblioteca -comenzó a retorcerse las manos, mientras Peter agachaba la mirada- Estábamos allí, como todas las tardes, pero se pasó por allí Ronald -fui a interrumpirla, pero me paró con la mano- Dijo que voy a sufrir, que él mismo se encargaría, también que me alejara de vosotros..

-¿Cuando tenías pensado decírnoslo? -habló Blaise, cruzando sus pies sobre el escritorio.

-No pensé que fuera importante -ella colocó su pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Han estado a punto de matarte, Granger -Zabini se levantó y la sonrió- Creo que es lo suficientemente importante en el caso de que haya sido él, el que te hizo eso. Y si me perdonáis, voy a ver si veo a Nott,¿te vienes, Peter?

-No -El niño negó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba del lado de Granger- He quedado con Graham para ir a la biblioteca con unas niñas de Ravenclaw ha hacer los deberes.

-¡Suerte! -Granger le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él se sonrojó y salió delante de Blaise.

-Os quedáis solos -terminó cerrando la puerta. Desde dentro pudimos oír sus carcajadas, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Giré mi cabeza desde la puerta hacia ella y vi que sus mejillas se iban coloreando.

-¡O vamos, Granger! -me levanté y me quité la túnica- Tampoco es para tanto -añadí dejando la túnica en la silla y descalzándome.

-Déjame -fue lo único que dijo antes de echarse y darme la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? -le pregunté subiendo a la cama y girándola, para ponerla boca arriba.

-Nada -fue lo único que dijo.

-Sois tan complicadas -fue lo único que dije, para después tumbarme a su lado.

-¿Perdona? -se apoyó en su brazo derecho, mientras me miraba- Somos de lo más sencillas.

-¿Perdona? -imité su voz, con lo que me gané un golpe en el brazo, lo que me hizo reír- Eres mujer, jamás lo entenderías.

-¡Eso te crees tú! -respondió ella sentándose en la cama- Me parece increíble que digas eso...

-Como si no hubiera dicho nada -pasé mis manos por detrás de mi cabeza.

-Mejor -añadió ella sonriéndome.

-Esta noche te quedarás aquí -cambié de tema, mirando sus ojos, quería sacar el tema del beso, pero no me atrevía.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si -dije sonriendola, provocando que se sonrojara- Le diré a Blaise que avise a Potter y la pelirroja, y que nos traiga algo para comer, ¿tienes hambre?

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras yo le escribía a Blaise una nota.

...

...

...

Bueno, aquí dejo otro capitulo más. Las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes entre nuestros dos tortolitos jijijijij. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y esas cositas.

Ahora si, Salesia creo que ha acertado todas las parejas.

Saludoos y besiis para todos.


	7. Chapter 7

P.V. HERMIONE

La peor semana de mi vida, visto desde una perspectiva, la mejor por otra, había pasado. Era miércoles, sobre el beso con Malfoy, no se ha vuelto a hablar, creo que Ginny se huele algo, pero no quiero preguntarla. Ya estaba completamente recuperada del misterioso ataque, cada día, Harry y Malfoy, sospechan más de Ronald, en cambio Nott, opta por la opción de Brown.

-Herms -me llamó Harry en la mesa del Gran Comedor.

-Lo siento -respondí sonriéndole- Me quedé en Babia.

-Ya lo sabemos -añadió la pelirroja levantando sus cejas- Desde el ataque no hablas nada, estás totalmente ida.

-Lo siento -volví a repetir.

-Decíamos... -comenzó Luna.

-No Luna, déjalo -interrumpió la pelirroja haciéndome una seña con la cabeza- Yo la informo.

-Adiós chicos -me despedí con la mano de ellos y seguí a Ginny.

Atravesamos pasillos, doblamos esquinas, cruzamos más pasillos, hasta que llegamos a la entrada de Hogwarts, totalmente en silencio.

-¿Dónde vamos? -pregunté mientras ella seguía hacia delante. Llegamos a la orilla del lago, donde ella se sentó a disfrutar de los ligeros rayos de sol del medio día.

-¿Qué te pasa? -me preguntó, sin anestesia, directamente, sin rodeos.

-Nada -contesté mirando la superficie del lago.

-No me mientas, Herms -se giró para mirarme, agarrando mi mano- Te conozco lo suficiente, para saber que me estas mintiendo.

Yo agaché mi cabeza, y se me escapó una lagrima sin sentido.

-¿Por qué lloras? -me preguntó arrodillándose delante de mí- No llores por favor, dime que te pasa.

-No puedo más, Ginevra -comencé, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que retenía- Siento que todo esto me supera.

-¿A qué te refieres? -siguió ella, al ver que yo no continuaba, limpiando mi cara.

-Cuando me atacaron, pasé mucho miedo -comencé dejando salir todo- Malfoy me apoyó, se quedó conmigo, de hecho, yo también creo que fue tu hermano el que me atacó, Ginevra, las razones se me escapan...

-Empieza desde el principio -ella sonrió y me quitó el pelo de la cara- Tranquila, respira hondo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo se -dije sonriendo mientras limpiaba mis ojos con la manga- Verás, el día del incidente con tu hermano... ¿Sabes cuál te digo?

-Como para no saberlo... -negó ella con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues esa noche, cuando tu hablaste con él -comencé a retorcer mis manos nerviosa- No te enfadaras ¿verdad?

Ella solo negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía y agarraba mis manos, consiguiendo que dejara de moverlas.

-Sigue.

-Bueno, pues estaba en la habitación, como me has pillado varias veces -esto, provocó sus risas, contagiándome a mí. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, proseguí- Pues eso, estaba en sujetador cantando, cuando adivina quién estaba en la habitación.

-Sorprendeme morena -sonrió, consiguiendo su objetivo, que dejara de llorar, a la vez que le confesaba todo.

-Malfoy -cuando dije su nombre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos- Y eso, nos quedamos hablando, y ahora, todas las noches se pasa por mi cuarto un par de horas.

-Explícame qué hacía Malfoy en tu cuarto -dijo sonriendo como una loba, antes de atacar a su presa.

-No lo sé.

-¿¡CÓMO NO LO VAS A SABER!?

-Solo me dijo que buscaba conversación interesante.

-Si, ya, ese quería algo.

-Bueno -sonreí y proseguí, sintiéndome más ligera- Y luego se fue.

-¿Sin más?

-¿Cuenta que todas las noches me da un beso en la mejilla?

-Por supuesto que cuenta, y mucho.

-Pues eso -seguí, después de que ella dejara de murmurar cosas ininteligibles- ¿El día del ataque?

Ella se limitó a asentir.

-Cuando me desperté, nos habían dejado solos, estuvimos hablando, y eso.

Concluí poniéndome colorada, lo que hizo que enarcara una ceja.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó, volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa lobuna- Cuéntamelo.

-Jo -me puse aún más colorada, si podía, tapé mis ojos con mis manos, y con un murmullo terminé mi relato- Nos besamos.

-¿¡Qué!? -saltó ella, poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Eso -añadí tapando mi cara con mis manos.

-Increíble -Concluyó sentándose a mi lado- ¿Cómo fue?

-Maravilloso -añadí mirando el lago, con cara de boba- ¿Quieres que te cuente más?

-¿Hay más? -preguntó ella, yo solo sentí.

-Pero poquito -hice un gesto con los dedos pulgar e índice, ella solo me hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera- Me dijo Granger, me vuelves loco.

-¡AAAAAHH! -gritó pataleando al aire- ¡Ese quiere algo!

-Sabe a menta -sonreí, y concluí la conversación- Nos interrumpisteis.

-¡Maldición! -dio una patada en el suelo y se levantó- Siempre tan inoportunos.

-Tranquila -dije volviendo a hundirme- No a vuelto a sacar el tema ni nada por el estilo.

-Bueeno -agarró mi brazo y tiró de mí- El sábado, en la salida a Hogsmeade, lo sacas tú... y te prepararé yo, y no quiero discusiones.

-¿Va a haber una salida a Hogsmeade? -pregunté mientras la sonreía.

-Es de lo que estuvimos hablando en la comida -respondió ella saludando con su mano a unas chicas.

-No me enteré -negué con mi cabeza.

-Ya lo se -rió ella.

-Granger, Pelirroja -oímos que saludó una voz detrás nuestra.

-Joder, Malfoy -respondió ella girándose de golpe.

-Hola -saludé con un murmullo, sonrojándome de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Vais a Hosmeade? -preguntó Ginny siguiendo nuestro camino ahora junto a Malfoy.

-No creo -respondió él llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Claro -contraatacó Ginny, sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo- Ir a Hosmeade, si no vais de forma voluntaria, os obligaremos...

-Bueno, bueno -respondió él alejándose de nosotras- Se lo propondré.

-Así me gusta -gritó Ginny levantando su pulgar.

-Madre -me pasé una mano por la frente- Esto no está bien...

...

...

P.V. DRACO

-¡Malfoy! -me llamó Blaise desde un sillón de la sala común, junto a Nott- Vaya cara, ¿de dónde vienes?

-De la biblioteca -respondí, sentándome a su lado- Me encontré con Granger y la pelirroja.

-¿Y qué te dijeron? -preguntó Nott inclinándose en el asiento.

-Que si íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade -apoyé mi cabeza en el sillón.

-Les dirías que sí... -se alteró Zabini.

-Pues no -sonreí de medio lado- Les dije que nos lo pensaríamos.

-¿Pero tu eres tonto? -saltó Blaise del asiento llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

-Para nada -respondí, mirándole a los ojos- Iremos con ellas, si tanta ilusión te hace.

-Claro -atacó Blaise sonriendo de medio lado- Desde que probó a Granger ya no quiere saber nada de ella.

-¿Perdona? -preguntó Theo abriendo los ojos y mirándome, mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

-No se de dónde se ha sacado eso... -intenté sonar seguro.

-Uy -añadió Blaise, alejándose unos pasos- Los labios y ojos de Granger, en aquel momento, cuando entramos a tu cuarto, no decían lo mismo.

-Que calladito te lo tenías... -comenzó Theo dándome golpes en el hombro.

-Cállate, Nott -zanjé levantándome y subiendo a mi cuarto- Nos vemos en la cena- añadí, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

...

-¡MALFOY! -Golpeó Zabini la puerta de mi cuarto con ganas- Vamos a desayunar, date prisa, o no llegaremos con los demás.

-¡Voy! -froté mis ojos con mis dedos, me destapé, y estiré todo mi cuerpo- Joder...

Cogí ropa, me metí al baño y me metí en la ducha. Mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo, recordé los labios de ella, sus ojos, sus suspiros, su piel... Basta Draco, sabes que es imposible, tus padres la matarían, y no quieres eso... Salí de la ducha, me vestí, y antes de salir del cuarto respiré hondo, iba a ser un día difícil.

Bajando al gran comedor, me crucé con la comadreja y su novia, seguían igual de empalagosos que al principio. Entré al Gran Comedor y me senté entre Theo y Blaise, cuando lo hice, ellos comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? -gruñí mientras bebía zumo de calabaza.

-Nada nada -aseguró Blaise, riendo con más ímpetu que antes.

-¿Has visto a Granger? -preguntó Nott, sonriendo como un auténtico Basilisco.

-No, ¿por qué? -pregunté centrando mi atención en él.

-Porque tienes que verla -aseguró Blaise, metiéndose comida en la boca.

-Pero en Hosmeade -terminó Nott, riendo a pleno pulmón.

-Esto no me gusta nada -zanjé centrándome en mi comida, intentando no buscar a Granger con la mirada.

…...

…...

P.V. HERMIONE.

-Herms -me sacudió Ginny el hombro- Levanta, venga, que hay que prepararte.

-Estas loca -me tapé la cabeza con la colcha- No se para qué tanto escándalo.

-Venga -me destapó y tiró con un cojín- Dúchate, yo miraré que ropa tienes por ahí.

-Voy.

Salí del baño, y vi que la cama estaba hecha, con varios conjuntos de ropa encima.

-¿Esto qué es? -pregunté acercándome a la cama y levantando una camiseta negra, con más escote que tela.

-Una camiseta -afirmó Ginny buscando en mi armario- Como no tienes nada sexy fui a por algo mío.

-Yo esto no me lo pongo -aseguré volviendo a dejar la camiseta en la cama.

-Veremos a ver, pruébate esto -levantó una camiseta rosa, de media manga, color pastel, y unos vaqueros negros, muy ajustados- ¡Venga!

-¡Voy! - me metí al baño, me cambié de ropa y me miré al espejo. El rosa me sentaba bien, y los pantalones marcaban mis curvas, me gustaba como me quedaba, por lo que salí del baño y dí una vuelta- ¿Qué te parece?

-Estas muy mona -afirmó ella señalándome unos vaqueros claros rasgados y una camisa blanca- Eso.

-¡Voy! -volví a entrar al baño, y volví a cambiarme. Esto, con otros tres conjuntos diferentes. Al final, optamos por unos vaqueros blancos, ajustados, con la primera camiseta que ví al salir del baño.

-Se va a morir -rió Ginny, cuando terminé de perfilarme los ojos- ¿Que calzado te pondrás?

-No lo se... -me senté con ella en la cama- ¿Unas deportivas?

-¿¡Estas loca!? -gritó ella sentándose en la cama- No puedes ponerte unas deportivas con esto.

-Tu dirás -fui a abrir el armario- ahí tienes todo -señalé un pequeño cajón. Ella se acercó hasta mí y comenzó a rebuscar.

-¡ÉSTOS! -sacó los zapatos que llevé en el encuentro con Malfoy y Zabini.

-¿Enserio? -pregunté, muy asustada.

-Por supuesto -se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- Calzaté, te esperamos en la sala común.

-Perfecto -añadí cuando ella cerró la puerta. Me calcé, delineé mis ojos con nego, brillo de labios y un poco de colonia, regalo de mi madre. Finalmente cogí una chaqueta vaquera y salí por la puerta.

-Vaya, Granger -oí a Lavender detrás mía- ¿Dónde vas así de "arreglada"? -añadió con voz irónica.

-Simplemente ignorame -fue lo único que dije antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-Vaya, Herms -dijo Harry al verme bajar- Estas muy bien.

-Gracias, Harry -añadí sonrojándome.

-Cuando queráis -saltó Ginny riéndose de nosotros.

-Vamos, vamos -tiró Harry de nosotras. Llegamos a la puerta del Gran Comedor, y a lo lejos nos llamaron Nott y Blaise- ¿Esperamos?

-Por supuesto -respondió su novia sonriendo a las serpientes- Hola, ¿cómo vais?

-No tan bien como vosotras-respondió Blaise, mirándonos de arriba a abajo.

-Bonito cuerpo, Granger -añadió Nott, guiñándome un ojo.

-Nos vamos a desayunar -interrumpió Harry, tirando de mi brazo- Nos vemos luego.

-Claro Potter -zanjó Zabini, dirigiéndose a su mesa.

-Me sorprenden -dijo Ginny, cuando nos sentamos en nuestro sitio de siempre- Cada día más.

-La verdad es que si -añadió Harry, negando con su cabeza.

-Y porque no estaba Malfoy -siguió Ginny, sonriéndome, mientras yo comenzaba a ponerme colorada- Que sino se le caían los calzoncillos.

-No seas exagerada -zanjé el tema- ¿Esperamos a Nev y Luna, o vamos yendo a las carrozas?

-Vamos yendo -respondió Harry, sonriéndome- Quedamos con ellos en Las Tres Escobas.

-Am -dije, pasando mi pelo por detrás de la oreja.

-¿Con las serpientes que vamos a hacer? -preguntó Ginny, mirándome mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

-Tu sabrás -negué con la cabeza- Tu les invitaste, yo no quiero saber nada.

-Está bien -se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

-Está loca -añadí, al ver cómo Nott y Zabini se reían de algún comentario de ella.

-Un poco -añadió Harry, mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos- ¿Vamos? -se levantó al ver que Ginny se dirigía a la puerta.

-Claro, vamos.

-Todo arreglado -sonrió mi amiga cuando llegamos a su altura- Hemos quedado en Las Tres Escobas.

-Perfecto -caminé hacia delante- Un problema menos.

-¡No corras tanto! -rió Ginny poniéndose a mi altura- Te vas a caer...

-¡Qué me voy a caer! -seguí para delante- Eso son cosas tuyas.

-Bueno -ella solo rió- Tú verás.

…...

Bueno, aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo. Me encanta como quedó *o* Espero que a vosotros os guste tanto como a mí. Gracias por los comentarios y que ocupéis vuestro tiempo leyendo mi fic. Besooooos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

HERMIONE. P.V.

-¿Quieren algo jovencitos? -nos preguntó Madame Rosmerta, llegando a nuestra mesa. Estábamos en Las Tres Escobas, esperando Luna, Nev y las serpientes.

-Sí -respondió Harry por nosotras- Una cerveza de mantequilla, un ron de Grosella y un Whisky de fuego.

-Ahora mismo os lo traigo.

-Perfecto -comencé cuando Madame Rosmerta se hubo ido- ¿Qué hacemos hasta que vengan?

-Hablar -rió Ginny, dándole un beso a su novio en los labios.

-No empecéis... -salté, mirando a ver si alguien de los que entraban en aquel momento era conocido.

-¿Te molesta? -sonrió la pelirroja, dándole otro beso a su novio.

-Aquí tenéis -interrumpió Madame Rosmerta, dejando nuestras bebidas en la mesa.

-Ten -Harry tendió hacia mí el ron de Grosellas, y la cerveza de mantequilla ha Ginny- Toma.

-No entiendo por qué yo no puedo beber un ron de Grosellas, como Herms -se quejó su novia.

-Porque eres una enana, pelirroja -añadió Blaise, acercándose a nosotros.

-¿Cómo me has oído? -preguntó ella, girándose hacia él.

-Estáis solos en el sitio -señaló Theo, cogiendo una silla, y sentándose a mi izquierda. A su vez, Blaise cogiendo otra y sentándose a la izquierda de Harry, dejando la única silla libre, a mi lado, para Malfoy, que se sentó con un suspiro.

-Hola -saludó, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Buenas, Malfoy -le sonrió Ginny, mientras me daba una patada por debajo, haciéndome saltar en mi silla.

-Vaya Granger -rió Blaise- Parece que hoy estás inquieta.

-Para nada, Blaise -giré mi silla, quedando de cara a Malfoy, cruzando mis piernas- Simplemente me sobresalté.

-Bueno, bueno -interrumpió Ginny, bebiendo de su cerveza- ¿Queréis algo?

-Nott -comenzó Malfoy, sonriendo de medio lado- Vete a por tres Whiskys de fuego.

-Ni que fuera tu elfo -contestó él levantándose, mientras el resto nos reíamos.

-Hola, chicos -saludaron Neville y Luna, agarrados de la mano.

-Hola -saludamos todos.

-Estas muy mona, Herms -aseguró Luna, mientras ella y Nev se juntaban a nosotros.

-Gracias Luna -le sonreí, bebiendo de mi ron de Grosella.

Así pasamos el rato, riendo y hablando. Cuando no era Blaise, era Luna, y si no cualquier otro, el que decía alguna chorrada, provocando que todos riéramos más. Hasta que Ginny anunció que ella y Harry se iban a hacer unos recados.

-Esperad, y vamos con vosotros -Luna, terminó su cerveza de mantequilla y agarró a Nev del brazo, yendo con Harry y Ginny.

-Nos vemos -se despidió Harry desde la puerta.

-Adiós -le sonreí colocándome el pelo.

-Bueno -Blaise se acomodó en la silla, poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tengo que ir a comprar un libro -dejó caer Theo, mirando fijamente a Blaise, lo que corroboró mis sospechas.

-Te acompaño -se levantó Blaise, arreglando sus pantalones- ¿Dónde vais a estar?

-Creo que eso a ti... -comenzó Malfoy, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Supongo que aquí, Blaise -le interrumpí yo.

-Bien -asintió y salió por la puerta, seguido por Nott.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? -pregunté, mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro -se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta, sosteniéndola, hasta que yo pasé.

-Muchas gracias -le sonreí cuando se puso a mi altura.

-A sido un placer, Granger -respondió a mi sonrisa, mientras agarraba mi brazo y comenzábamos a caminar por las calles de Hosmeade- Hoy estas muy guapa, Lovegood tenía razón.

-Gracias -respondí sonrojándome de arriba a abajo- Tu tampoco estas mal.

-Vaya, Granger -rió él, parando de repente- ¿Eso a sido un piropo?

-Tómatelo como quieras -murmuré, girando mi cabeza, hacia Cabeza De Puerco, de donde en ese instante salían Ronald junto a otros tres chicos. Instintivamente, clavé mis uñas en el brazo de Malfoy, que se quejó, mirando en la misma dirección.

-Vamos -tiró de mi brazo, hacia un callejón, demasiado oscuro. Mientras nos alejábamos, oímos a Ronald.

-¿Tanto miedo tenéis de nosotros? -gritó a nuestra espalda.

-Que va, Weasley -se giró Malfoy, agarrándome de la cintura- Simplemente no quiero que veas lo que has perdido -terminó dándome un beso en la curva de mi mandíbula, provocando que me estremeciera de arriba a abajo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! -gritó Ronald, rojo como su pelo- ¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego!-contraataqué, protegiéndonos a los dos, para después lanzar a Ronald por los aires- ¡Expulso!

-Vaya con la leona... -rió Malfoy, mirando como Ronald se levantaba.

-Maldita traidora -amenazó el pelirrojo, volviendo a levantar la varita- Me las pagaras.

-Yo que tu bajaba la varita, Ronald -respondí, alzando mi mano derecha- No quiero tener que dar explicaciones a nadie de lo que te pueda pasar.

-¿Te crees tan fuerte? -rió él, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-No se lo cree, Weasley -intervino Malfoy, alzando junto a mí su varita- Lo es. Ahora, márchate, no me gustaría tener que matarte, sería una perdida de tiempo. Así que hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista, que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, que ver tu cara.

-Me marcharé -el pelirrojo guardó su varita- Porque me están esperando, pero no penséis que esto quedará así.

-No, por supuesto que no -respondió Malfoy, imitando su gesto- ¿Vamos?

-Claro -respondí, caminando de espaldas, hasta que Ronald desapareció, no me fiaba de él- ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? -volvió a agarrar mi brazo, dirigiéndome por distintos callejones, hasta que llegamos a una gran calle vacía- Por el piropo, creo.

-Vale, Malfoy -zanjé roja como un tomate- deja el tema ya..

-Creo que debemos hablar -tiró de mí, hasta debajo de unos balcones, de una casa vieja, ya que estaba empezando a llover.

-¿De qué? -pregunté, intentando ignorar el nudo que tenía en el estomago.

-Lo sabes perfectamente -susurró, hipnotizándome con su mirada.

-Pues habla -imité su tono de voz, apoyándome en la pared. Él se puso delante de mí, abriendo las piernas, dejando las mías entre las suyas. Yo agaché mi cabeza, a lo que él me la levantó con el dedo índice, provocando que le mirara a los ojos. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al mío, para depositar un ligero beso en mi mejilla, seguido por otro en el cuello, donde dió pequeños mordiscos, provocando que pequeñas hormigas subieran desde mi vientre hasta las palmas de mi mano, que instintivamente moví hasta su pelo, agarrándolo, mientras se me escapaba un pequeño suspiro.

-Granger, Granger, Granger -susurró, separándose de mi cuello, para besar la comisura de mis labios- Me encanta como sabes.

Ahuecó una de sus manos en mi nuca, y sin previo aviso, me devoró la boca, hundiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de mi cavidad, haciéndome temblar entera .Colocó sus manos en la cintura, al ver que le respondía con gusto, pegándome a él, contra la pared.

-Draco -suspiré en su boca, pasando mis manos al rededor de su cuello.

Nos separamos, para coger aire. Miré sus ojos, comprobando que ya no eran esos iceberg a los que me tenía acostumbrada, ahora eran unos brillantes lagos de plata líquida.

-Teníamos que hablar -murmuré sonriendo a la vez que giraba mi cara al ver que volvía a acercarse a mis labios.

-Yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir -añadió volviendo a mi cuello.

-¿Entonces? -susurré hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo.

-¿Entonces que? -preguntó, volviendo a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos? -cerré mis ojos, apretándolos y arrugué mis labios, esperando su respuesta.

-No te entiendo -habló después de reírse y pasarme un dedo por los labios, relajándolos, haciendo desaparecer las pequeñas arrugas provocadas por el gesto.

-Me refiero a nosotros -confesé, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Podemos intentarlo -susurró él, enmarcando mi cara con sus manos- Abre los ojos.

Abrí los ojos, sonriendo mientras se escapaba una lágrima traicionera de mis ojos. Él, la limpió con su pulgar.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, arrugando el ceño. Yo solo negué con la cabeza, tirándome a su cuello con cara de tonta. Él se rió y agarró mi mano- Deberíamos ir yendo, está empezando a llover de verdad.

-No quiero ni pensar que va a pasar -susurré, apretando su mano con fuerza.

-Que nos vamos a empapar -respondió, tirando de mí, adentrándonos en la calle.

-No me refería a eso -caminé más rápido, apartando las gotas que me caían en los ojos.

-Ya lo se -rió él, tirando de mí hacia unos portales- Pero es mejor que no lo pienses.

-Uf -me pasé una mano por el pelo- Ginny me mata.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Me arregló ella esta mañana -respondí resoplando, mientras él se reía- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De que ya decía yo -habló, volviendo a caminar, ahora que había dejado de llover un poco- Que me parecía muy raro, que te hubieras vestido tú así sola. Aunque después de como te encontré en la habitación aquel día... Me sorprendes poco.

-Corre -cambié de tema, al recordar la escena, mientras mi mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa claro- Si nos damos prisa a lo mejor no nos mojamos más...

-Por supuesto -rió él, doblando una esquina.

Llegamos a Las Tres Escobas, dónde nos aguardaban todos. Al ver nuestras manos agarradas, todos empezaron a aplaudir. Yo me escondí detrás de Draco, roja como un tomate, pero mi amiga la pelirroja, se acercó a mí, me separó de él y me dio un abrazo.

-Hacéis una pareja muy bonita -me dijo al oído, dándome una cachetada en el culo, haciendo que los demás se rieran- ¡Mira tu pelo! De verdad... ¿Qué has hecho?

-Mojarme -afirmé, pasándome una mano por el pelo, totalmente encrespado y ondulado- Que asco..

-Creo que deberíamos ir yéndonos -interrumpió Harry, viendo como todo el mundo iba hacia las carrozas.

-Nos vemos luego -me dijo Draco en el oído- Subiré a tu habitación.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios y me guiñó un ojo, yo, roja como la grana asentí, alejándome con Ginny y Harry. Subimos a una carroza, ellos enfrente mía.

-Cuéntanos todo -me urgió Ginny en cuanto nos pusimos en marcha.

-¿Qué queréis saber? -pregunté, mirando el suelo de la carroza.

-Yo nada -sonrió Harry, agarrándo a su novia de la mano- Me conformo con que seas feliz.

-Gracias Harry -contesté, alzando la mirada a el cielo encapotado- Parece que va a volver a llover.

-No te me escapes, Granger -siguió la pelirroja, dándome un golpe en la rodilla.

…...

…...

Bueeeeno, aquí otro capitulo más. ¿Qué os parece? Me encanta como quedó :)) gracias por leer y vuestros comentarios, que leo todos todos, no me dejo ni uno. Besoos


	9. Chapter 9

P.V. DRACO.

Salí de la ducha y me miré al espejo. Esa tarde, había sido una de las mejores de mi vida, por fin, había dado un paso exitoso con Granger. Por fin, estábamos juntos, y ahora me disponía a ir a su cuarto. Me vestí, peiné mi pelo hacia atrás y bajé a la sala común, donde estaban Blaise y Theo con Pansy y Daphne con su hermana Astoria Greengrass.

-¿Dónde vas, Draco? -preguntó Blaise, haciendo que los demás me miraran- ¿Es un poco tarde... no crees?

-Creo que eso no te interesa, Zabini -me senté en un sillón junto a ellos.

-Si nos interesa -intervino Pansy, seguida por asentimientos de cabeza por parte de sus amigas.

-Pues yo creo, que va a ser mejor que os metáis en vuestros asuntos- respondí, mirando el pequeño fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Qué te cuesta decirnos que vas con Hermione? -preguntó Theo, provocando las miradas asesinas por parte de las mujeres y la risa de Blaise- Lo intuíamos, pero nos lo podías decir...

-¿Con la sangre sucia? -exclamó Daphne, a la que miré con todo mi odio- ¿No había otra?

-No, querida -me levanté de golpe y me alejé de ellos- Si esa otra eres tú...

Salí de la sala común, todavía oyendo las risas de Theo y Blaise. Ya estaba cansado de esas malditas, que se creen que son las únicas mujeres que pueden llamar nuestra atención. De las más frescas de Hogwarts... y se creen dignas...

Con esos pensamientos llegué al retrato de la Señora Gorda, fea y cansina. Entré detrás de una chica, seguramente venía de hacer sus cosas íntimas,dado las horas que eran. La sala común de los leones estaba llena de alumnos de primer curso. Pasé sin ningún problema, mediante el hechizo Caeca Temporalis, me hice invisible el tiempo justo para llegar a la habitación de Hermione. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, volviendo lentamente a ser perceptible. La habitación estaba vacía, por lo que me eché en la cama a esperarla. Cerré los ojos, relajando todo mi cuerpo. A punto de dormirme, se abrió la puerta del baño, sorprendiéndome.

-Vaya -oí su voz, yo no me moví. Escuché como se acercaba, noté su mano en la mejilla, rápidamente agarré su cintura, la eché en la cama y me coloqué sobre ella.

-Bu -susurré, besando su cuello. Ella se rió y pasó sus manos por mi pelo, provocándome un pequeño escalofrío.

-¿Me dejas ponerme algo de ropa? -preguntó ella, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto -murmuré, notando como el calor subía por mi columna vertebral, me fijé en que solo llevaba una toalla blanca al rededor de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus largas y perfectas piernas.

-Si sigues mirándome así, me vas a gastar -añadió ella, roja como la grana, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Dejé que se levantara, se acercó a su armario, se agachó, cogió algo y fue otra vez al baño- Ahora salgo -añadió girándose, antes de entrar y guiñándome un ojo.

Cuando volvió a salir, llevaba una camiseta azul de manga corta, que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, mostrando un tirante rojo, supongo que de su sostén, y al igual que antes, enseñaba sus largas piernas.

-¿Estás lista, ya? -pregunté, dando golpes en la cama, a mi lado. Ella sonrió y se acercó a la cama, sentándose con cuidado.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a tus padres? -preguntó, mirándome a los ojos, hipnotizándome con sus iris color chocolate.

-Supongo -agarré su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Nos echamos frente a frente y besé sus labios- Pero no se como hacerlo.

-Me da miedo -confesó ella, sonriendo, acercándose para volver a besar mis labios. Introducí mi lengua en su boca, y junto a la suya, comenzó una pequeña batalla, de la que los dos salimos vencedores. Moví mi mano desde su cintura hacia su pierna, recorriendo lentamente su muslo, llegué hasta la curva de su rodilla- Además, ¿no crees que es un poco pronto?

-Vaya, vaya -susurré en su boca- ¿La leona tiene miedo a unos señores más bien mayores? Y lo del tiempo... no sabría decirte

-No hace gracia -suspiró ella cuando me eché sobre ella. Seguí paseando mi mano por su pierna, subiendo cada vez más, de su boca pasé a su cuello, donde dejé una pequeña marca, ella reía, moviendo sus manos desde mi pelo al bajo de mi espalda. El ambiente comenzaba a caldearse, los dos jadeábamos, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más sangre notaba en mi miembro. Decidí avanzar un poco, y subí mi mano hasta sus braguitas, ella dejó de respirar, y bajó su mano hasta la mía- Por favor, no, no estoy lista...

-Cuando quieras -susurré en su boca, abandonando sus bajos y concentrándome en su pecho, en el fondo, dando gracias por que me hubiera parado a tiempo- Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias -dijo ella, enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura. De pronto, se abrió la puerta, sobresaltándonos a los dos, miramos hacia la puerta, y vimos cómo una pelirroja sonriente se encontraba en la puerta.

-Vaya dos tórtolos... -rió ella, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cama- ¿Como eres capaz de entrar sin que nadie te vea?

-Caeca Temporalis -respondí, levantándome de entre las piernas de Hermione- Un hechizo de invisibilidad.

-Vaya -contestó la pelirroja sonriendo a su amiga- Te los buscas bien ¿eee?

-Bueno -hablé antes que Hermione- Yo me voy.

Me agaché y le dí un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Mañana nos vemos -dijo ella cuando abrí la puerta.

-Adiós hurón -escuché como las dos mujeres reían cuando cerré la puerta.

Volví a hechizarme y salí de la torre de Griffindor. Caminando por pasillos, recordé la pequeña escena, hasta que llegué a las mazmorras. Entré en la sala común, que estaba vacía y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta, y vi a Blaise tirado en la cama, con un libro en las manos.

-¿Qué tal vuestro encuentro fortuito? -preguntó, bajando el libro y sonriéndome, sentándose en la cama.

-Eres un capullo Blaise -le dije, quitándome el fino jersey y los zapatos- Voy a mear...

-Pero cuéntamelo -oí desde el baño como se reía.

-Pareces un portero cotilla -comencé, mientras él reía con más ganas.

-Acaba ya y ven a hablarlo.

-Eres un cansino -dije, saliendo del baño y acercándome a la cama- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo -abrió sus brazos en el aire, formando un círculo.

-Lo dicho, como un portero cotilla -reí, él me dio en el brazo y se unió a las risas- Es perfecta...

-Buenooo -volvió a reír, ganándose un golpe por mi parte- Si que te has pillado por ella si...

-¿No querías saberlo? -él se limitó a asentir, mientras sonreía- Pues cállate...

-Como mande, jefe -dijo él, apoyando su cabeza en el cabecero de la cama.

-Pues eso -comencé, recordando todo- Cuando llegué a su cuarto estaba vacío, por lo que me eché en su cama, a esperarla, salió del baño, únicamente con una toalla, sus piernas son perfectas.

-Joder -silbó Blaise, pasándose una mano por su cara- Me hubiera gustado estar allí.

-Cierta tu boca Blaise -le amenacé con mi dedo índice, lo que provocó que levantara sus brazos- Nos tumbamos en la cama, y al final, apareció la pelirroja por allí.

-¡NO LA METISTE MANO! -se sentó de golpe, llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo bien, Zabini -le contesté, pasando una mano por mi pelo, despeinándome- No quiero que sea como siempre, nos acostamos y fuera, quiero que sea... No se explicarlo.

-Que sea serio -terminó él por mí- Que te dure...

-Exacto -suspiré, y él me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Hablamos mañana -se alejó hasta la puerta y me sonrió- Hacéis una bonita pareja, además es una buena chica, Draco, cuídala, enserio.

-Gracias, Blaise -añadí antes de que cerrara la puerta.

...

...

P.V. HERMIONE.

-La leche -rió Ginny echándose a mi lado, cuando Draco cerró la puerta- Que prisa se da...

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté a mi amiga, sentándome y cubriéndome con el edredón.

-Que habéis empezado hoy, y ya se pasa por tu habitación a altas horas de la noche -terminó, levantando sus cejas.

-Aquí venía desde hace bastante -miré a la pelirroja, que sonreía con su típica sonrisa lobuna- Además, ya te lo había dicho.

-¿Si? -preguntó sorprendida, arrugando su ceño- Pues no me acuerdo...

-Eso parece -reí, ante su gesto, tapándome la cara con las manos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir... -confesó ella, poniéndome ojitos de cordero degollado- Venía a que me cantaras un ratín.

-Estas loca... -reí, bajando de la cama y acercándome al baúl.

-¿Quiere decir que me vas a cantar? -preguntó ella, metiéndose en mi cama y tapándose con el edredón hasta el cuello.

-Pero poco -contesté, buscando entre las cosas del baúl la guitarra que me habían regalado mis padres por mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños. La cogí, y volví a la cama, con la pelirroja, crucé mis piernas y coloqué la guitarra sobre ellas, agarré el mástil y comencé a tocar. Cuando encontré el ritmo perfecto, respiré hondo y comencé a cantar-Además, no se como lo consigues que siempre te sales con la tuya- ella se limitó a reír.

I let it fall, my heart,

And as it fell, you rose to claim it,

It was dark and I was over,

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,

My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,

To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,

And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried,

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,

When laying with you I could stay there,

Close my eyes, feel you here forever,

You and me together, nothing is better,

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,

And the games you's play, you would always win, always win,

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried,

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames,

Well, I felt something died,

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,

Sometimes I wake up by the door,

And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,

Even that when we're already over,

I can't help myself from looking for you,

I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touch your face,

Well, it burned while I cried,

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames,

Well, I felt something die,

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,

Oh, no,

Let it burn, oh,

Let it burn,

Let it burn.

-Qué bonita letra -bostezó la pelirroja, estirándose en mi cama- Canta otra y me voy.

-¿Segura? -pregunté, sonriendola, mientras ella asentía ligeramente con su cabeza- Pues una rapidita entonces...

First when there's nothing

But a slow glowing dream

That your fear seems to hide

Deep inside your mind.

All alone i have cried

Silent tears full of pride

In a world made of steel,

Made of stone.

Well, i hear the music,

Close my eyes, feel the rhythm,

Wrap around, take a hold

Of my heart.

What a feeling.

Bein's believin'.

I can have it all, now i'm dancing for my life.

Take your passion

And make it happen.

Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life.

Now i hear the music,

Close my eyes, i am rhythm.

In a flash it takes hold

Of my heart.

What a feeling.

Bein's believin'.

I can have it all, now i'm dancing for my life.

Take your passion

And make it happen.

Pictures come alive, now i'm dancing through my life.

What a feeling.

What a feeling i am music now

Bein's believin'. i am rhythm now

Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life.

What a feeling. you can really have it all

What a feeling. pictures come alive when i call

I can have it all i can really have it all

Have it all pictures come alive when i call

Call call call call what a feeling

I can have it all bein's believin

Bein's believin' take your passion

Make it happen

Make it happen what a feeling

What a feeling bein's believin' (fade)

Cuando acabé la canción, giré mi cabeza hacia la pelirroja, que dormía profundamente. Sonriendo, me levanté de la cama para guardar la guitarra, fui al baño, me eché agua en la cara y volví a la cama. Mañana sería mi décimo noveno cumpleaños, por lo que estaba nerviosa, aunque no sabía por qué, cambié de lado en la cama, quedando frente a la ventana. La luna resplandecía en el cielo, de vez en cuando, alguna nube pasaba por delante de ella, inundando la habitación de oscuridad. Poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, mis músculos se relajaron y mi inconsciente comenzó un viaje a lo más profundo de mi ser.

...

...

Las canciones que se muestran anteriormente son:

-Adele set on fire

-Irene Cara What a feeling (Aparece en la película Flashdance, película que me parece preciosa y que recomiendo ver, si no se ha visto ya :) ).

Bueeeno, bueeeeno, otro capi más :) ¿Qué os parece?¿Os gusta? Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios, críticas y todas esas cosas :) como siempre, vamos. Y muchas gracias a las fanfictioners que siguen mi fic y (lágrima escurridiza de emoción) dejan sus opiniones y sugerencias. Espero que os guste el camino que está tomando la historia, sino, ya sabéis, en los comentarios. Besazos a todos y todas.


	10. Chapter 10

_Los ojos de Lucius Malfoy atravesaban mi cuerpo como si no estuviera allí, Narcissa Malfoy miraba la mano de su hijo, apuntando con su varita mi cuello._

_"Ahora Draco" susurró ella, miré los ojos de Draco, llenos de un odio que nunca había visto. "Adiós, Granger... Un placer haberte conocido" Al fondo, oí la voz de Ronald, "Te lo dije sangre sucia... Te acabarían haciendo daño" Por mis ojos comenzaron a correr las lágrimas descontroladamente. De la varita de Draco comenzaron a salir chispas verdes, pero antes de que lanzara su hechizo, una espiral me absorbió._

_Aparecí en mi casa, estaba tumbada en mi cama, con la varita de la mano. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina, todo estaba tirado por el suelo, la mesa dónde comíamos los tres estaba partida a la mitad. Asustada coloqué una mano en mi garganta reseca y me dirigí al salón. Allí la situación estaba similar. Todo estaba roto, todo estaba descolocado, todas nuestras fotos en el suelo, quemadas, hechas cenizas. Comencé a llorar silenciosamente mientras subía las escaleras, hasta el cuarto de mis padres, a medida que me acercaba a la puerta oía más súplicas, gemidos y gritos ahogados. Abrí la puerta, y lo que vi me dejó petrificada. Mi padre, en el suelo, rodeado de sangre, inmóvil, mi madre, en un rincón, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, y un hombre, vestido de mortífago, pero sin cubrirse la cara con una máscara, dejando al descubierto su rostro, Ronald, alzó su varita, y apuntó a mi madre. "Crucio" susurró, haciendo que mi madre, volviera a gemir y se retorciera en el suelo, mientras se clavaba las uñas por todo su cuerpo. "Expeliarmus" grité, contra el pelirrojo, lanzándole por los aires, se levantó, y sin más palabras, le lanzó un Avada a mi madre, sus ojos, marrones, me miraban fijamente, sus pupilas dilatadas se iban apagando lentamente, hasta quedar completamente vacías. "Te toca a ti, querida, es tu turno" rió dando vueltas a su varita. Sin más, levantó su mano, y me lanzó un Crucio, haciéndome caer al suelo como un saco, el dolor invadió todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, pero no grité, no le iba a dar ese gusto. Cuando me dejó respirar, relajé mis músculos en el suelo, oí como se acercaba hasta mí, se puso a la altura de mi cabeza apuntó mi pecho "Me has hecho sufrir mucho, Granger, y yo, me las he cobrado todas juntas" susurró un Avada, justo antes de que impactara en mí, todo se volvió negro._

Respiré irregularmente y de golpe, me senté en la cama, bañada en sudor. La luz del amanecer me dio en los ojos al mirar por la ventana. Miré a mi izquierda, y vi como Ginny se revolvía inquieta, me levanté despacio, intentando no despertarla, cogí una muda de ropa interior del baúl, una camiseta de manga corta color hueso y unos vaqueros cortos y me dirigí al baño. Me miré al espejo, daba pena, mis ojos estaban apagados, enmarcados por unas bonitas y oscuras ojeras, mis labios, completamente agrietados y secos. Sin darle más vueltas me dí una relajante ducha, relajando todos mis músculos, agarrotados por la noche que había pasado. Me lavé con mi gel favorito, de miel, que inundó mis fosas nasales. Cuando salí, me sentía mucho mejor, pero seguía cansada, me vestí lentamente, cuando estuve lista, sequé mi pelo con un hechizo y me lo alisé ligeramente con la poción alisadora. Salí del baño, y vi que Ginny estaba despierta, sentada en la cama.

-¡FELICIDADES, HERMS! -gritó saltando de la cama y acercándose a mí, para darme un abrazo y dos sonoros besos en las mejillas- ¿Qué tal? No tienes buena cara.

.Muchas gracias, Ginny -murmuré, sentándome en la cama, intentando sonreirla- He dormido fatal..

-¿Por mi culpa? -se sentó a mi lado y me pasó una mano por la espalda- Lo siento.

-Que va -contesté haciendo un movimiento con la mano- No he dormido bien, solo eso.

-Si tu lo dices, verdad será -sonrió ella, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Espérame y bajamos las dos juntas... Por cierto, vas muy mona.

-Gracias, Gin -la sonreí, abriendo el baúl y sacando el neceser. Volví al baño, y frente al espejo, comencé a aplicarme maquillaje en las ojeras, para disimularlas un poco. Cuando, más o menos, estuvieron tapadas, saqué un pintalabios, lo más discreto posible, rosa pastel, y me lo pasé por los estropeados labios. Cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, bajé a la sala común, y me senté en una butaca a esperar a la pelirroja.

...

...

P.V. GINNY

Cuando salí de la habitación, corriendo fui a los cuartos de los chicos, busqué el de Harry y entré sin llamar. Estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño, enrollado en una toalla, le miré arriba a abajo, mordiendo mi labio inferior, pero aislé ese tema en mi mente.

-Hola, cariño -saludé, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hola -respondió agarrándome de la cintura, respondiendo mi beso- ¿Ya tengo que ir a por ellos?

-Si -posé mis manos en su pecho, oliendo su colonia- Yo la entretendré como acordamos con Luna y Nev.

-¿Crees que debemos avisar a Malfoy, Nott y Zabini? -me preguntó, mordiendo mi cuello.

-Yo lo haré, ahora vete -le urgí, separándonos- Tengo que entretenerla hasta que vengas... así que tarda poco. Abajo lo están preparando todo Luna, Nev, Peter y Graham con la directora.

-Tranquila, Gin -rió él, dándome otro beso en los labios- Vete tranquila, verás como todo sale perfecto.

-Me moriría si no... -confesé acercándome a la puerta- Nos vemos en nada.

-Suerte -rió antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Volví a los cuartos de las chicas, corriendo me metí a mi cuarto, ya que se estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto de mi amiga y no quería que me viera. Cogí una muda, unos jeans y una camiseta de tirantes rojo fuego y me metí en el baño, me dí una ducha rápida, me puse un lazo en el pelo, cogí una chaquetilla de hilo y fui a salir por la puerta. Pero me acordé que había que avisar a las serpientes. Cogí papel y pluma y le mandé una nota a Malfoy. Cuando me aseguré que había hecho todo, salí por la puerta, bajando a la sala común. Herms estaba en un sillón, frente a la chimenea, abrazando sus piernas. Me acerqué a ella, y vi que estaba traspuesta. Moví su hombro despacio, lo justo para que se despertara.

-Lo siento -susurré sonriendola- Pero tenemos que bajar.

-Por supuesto, Gin -sonrió ella, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja, descubriendo su rostro cansado- Me adormilé un poco.

-¡Anda venga! -reí al ver como intentaba disculparse- Que nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno.

Caminábamos por los pasillos, sonriendo, riendo y hablando, siendo interrumpidas cada poco por gente que felicitaba a mi amiga. Cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta del Gran Comedor, frené en seco y agarré su brazo.

-¿Me haces un favor? -la dije, sonriendola y poniéndola ojitos. Ella solo asintió con su cabeza. Yo saqué de mi bolsillo una tela azul- Vendaté los ojos.

-¿Para? -preguntó ella, observando la tela, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Para que no veas tu sorpresa -la dije, sonriendola, enseñando todos mis dientes. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Alucino contigo -murmuró ella, cruzándose de brazos- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Pero esta si te va a gustar...

-Lo dudo.

-Si no te gusta -comencé yo, levantando la tela- Te dejo que me hagas lo que quieras, mejor explicado, pídeme lo que quieras.

-¿Segura? -preguntó ella, cogiendo la tela con dedos temblorosos.

-Se que te va a gustar -la abracé, apretándola contra mí-Confía en mí.

-Está bien -suspiró ella, cogiendo la tela y pasándosela por los ojos.

-¿Ves algo? -le pregunté, pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza- Bien, vamos.

Agarré su mano, y entramos en el Gran Comedor, todo estaba como se había planeado, Harry, junto a los padres de Herms, estaban hablando con la directora McGonnagal, Luna, Nev y las serpientes, grandes y pequeñas, estaban sentados en la mesa de Griffindor, junto a más niños de primero que habíamos conseguido que se hicieran amigos de las pequeñas serpientes, todos reían, hasta que nos vieron entrar, la señora Granger se acercó corriendo a nosotras, y abrazó a su hija.

...

...

P.V. HERMIONE.

Cuando olí el perfume de mi madre, comencé a llorar. Respondí a su abrazo mientras escuchaba como ella reía, y pasaba sus manos por mi espalda.

-Felicidades, pequeña -susurró ella, dándome un beso en la mejilla- Te eché mucho de menos cariño.

-Yo a ti también, Mamá -sonreí, quitándome la tela de los ojos.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible -rió ella, pasándome los pulgares por las mal disimuladas ojeras.

-Una mala noche -continué sus risas.

-Vamos -agarró mi brazo, y tiró hacia la mesa de mí- Te están esperando. Sobre todo ese chico rubio... creo que le gustas...

-Estamos juntos -susurré antes de que pudieran oírnos.

-Tienes muchas cosas que contarme jovencita -dijo ella, colocando sus brazos en jarra.

-Luego -añadí, acercándome a mi padre, que me abrazó, haciéndome crujir todos los huesos.

-Felicidades Hermy -susurró, pasándome una mano por el pelo, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, Papá -le devolví los besos en la mejilla. Me separé de él, y me giré a mis amigos. La primera en lanzarse sobre mí fue Luna, aprisionándome entre sus brazos.

-¡FELICIDADES, HEEERMS! -canturreó, dándome dos besos, mientras pasaba una mano por mi espalda.

-Gracias Luna -sonreí, respondiendo a su brazo.

-Bueno Lunática -interrumpió Blaise, acercándose a nosotras con el resto detrás- Comparte un poco, ¿no?

-Claro, Blaise -sonrió la rubia, pasando por su lado, dándole un golpe en el brazo- Y no me vuelvas a llamar así.

-Por supuesto, Lunática -sonrió Blaise, enseñando toda su dentadura, provocando la risa de todos- ¡Felicidades niña! -añadió acercándose a mí y dándome dos besos- Eres clavada a tu madre.

-Muchas gracias, Blaise -susurré, sonriendo por su último comentario. Nos separamos y me acerqué a Nott , que me dio otros dos besos y me abrazó.

-Felicidades, Hermione -susurró en mi oído, provocándome un estremecimiento- Draco me está matando con la mirada -susurró, provocando mis risas. Me separé de él y me giré a Harry, dejando a Draco para el final.

-Felicidades, Herms -murmuró abrazándome, cortándome la respiración.

-Gracias Harry -susurré, entrecortadamente, haciendo reír a los demás. Él me soltó.

-Lo siento -Se apresuró a decir Harry, cuando respiré con normalidad.

-No pasa nada -murmuré, agachándome, para que me abrazaran Graham y Peter.

-Felicidades Herms -dijeron al unísono, besando mis mejillas repetidas veces.

-Tenemos un regalo para ti -sonrió Peter, haciendo reír a Graham, que asintió.

-Pero te lo damos luego -añadió el Graham, riendo con más ganas.

-Jooo -me quejé, haciendo pucheros, pasando mis manos por sus cabezas -Sois malos.

-Pero nos quieres -rió Peter, dándome un último beso, yo asentí y miré a mi madre, que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué? -pregunté yo, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-No pensé que se te dieran tan bien los niños -sonrió ella, colgada del brazo de mi padre.

-Aunque no lo crea... -intervino Ginny, acercándose a ella- Es una muchacha muy apañada, le da tiempo a todo, estudia, se divierte, y con creces, nos ayuda a no...

-Explícame eso de que se divierte con creces -sonrió mi madre, sabía a donde quería llegar, por lo que avisé a Ginny con la mirada, ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cogió a mi madre del brazo y se la llevó lejos, mi padre, las siguió, y Harry también fue con ellos.

-Felicidades, señorita Granger -se acercó a mí la directora, agarró mi antebrazo y lo apretó suavemente- Un placer tenerla de vuelta.

-Gracias profesora -sonreí a esa mujer, que desde el principio de Hogwarts me había caído tan bien, y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

-Me agrada ver que las rencillas de las casas se han solucionado -sonrió la directora, dejándome allí con mis amigos.

-Felicidades Herms -saludó Neville levantando su mano, a modo de saludo.

-Gracias Nev -le sonreí y me volví hacia Draco, sacándole la lengua.

-Ya iba siendo hora -sonrió como un lobo y se acercó a mí, agarrándome de la cintura, pegó su boca a mi oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja- Pensé que no te iban a dejar nunca.

-Para -me separé de él, riendo, pero me volvió a acercar- Draco, hay mucha gente.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza, colocó una mano en mi nuca y me acercó a él, metió su lengua en mi boca, haciéndome reír. Oímos como Blaise y Theo comenzaban a silbar y a aplaudir, llamando la atención del resto, al fondo oí las risas de Ginny y como mi madre le decía algo a mi padre, éste solo rezongaba.

-¡La vas a dejar seca! -se oyó desde el fondo del comedor, lo que incrementó las risas del resto.

-Felicidades -susurró, antes de volver a besar mis labios, sonriendo, contagiándome su sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias -murmuré enterrando mis dedos en su pelo. Oímos como Harry carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? -habló Draco, yo enterré mi cara en su pecho.

-Yo nada... -rió Harry, señaló a mis padres con su pulgar y yo miré en esa dirección- Pero ellos sí.

-Vaya... -murmuré, separándome de Draco- iré a ver que quieren.

-Suerte -rió Blaise, cuando pasé por su lado.

…...

-Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo que pasó ahí... -fue mi padre el primero en hablar, haciendo reír a mi madre, que le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-No seas así, Jhon -se puso seria, guiñándome un ojo, mientras alternaba miradas conmigo y mi padre- Creo que va siendo hora de darla libertad, tienen diecinueve años, por Dios, creo que es lo suficiente inteligente para saber lo que hace o no, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -susurré, mirando el suelo, esperando la reprimenda de mi padre, que no acababa de llegar.

-No si ya va siendo hora -rió mi padre, ganándose una colleja por parte de mi madre- Pensé que te ibas a quedar para cuidar gatos.

-Eres cruel -fruncí mi ceño, después de mirarle buen rato con la boca abierta- Supongo que por eso te quiero tanto.

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que mi madre decidió interrumpir.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, querido -se levantó mi madre y se acercó a hablar con la directora, se abrazaron y las dos rieron. Mi madre se giró, y despidiéndose de cada uno de mis amigos, a los que dio dos besos. Después fue el turno de mi padre, separándose de mí fue hacia mis amigos y mi madre se acercó a mí.

-Bueno Hermy -sonrió mi madre, agarrándome los hombros y dándome un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos pronto.

-¿Por qué os vais tan pronto? -pregunté haciendo pucheros mientras nos rodeábamos con nuestros brazos.

-Hay cosas que hacer, niña...-rió mi madre, apretándome más contra ella- Aunque no haya muchas ganas de ir y dejarte aquí. Aunque se ve que vas a estar muy ocupada.

-Le quiero de verdad, mama -susurré en su oído, provocando sus risas- No te rías..

-Lo siento -volvió a darme otro beso- Él también te quiere, se le nota...Por cierto, tus regalos están en casa, en navidades los abres.

-Perfecto -reí, soltando a mí madre y lanzándome a mi padre, que se acercaba a nosotras- Les echaré de menos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca escribes -rió mi padre, estrujándome los huesos entre sus brazos.

-¡Yo si escribo! -protesté cuando me soltó- Lo que pasa que no les cuento que me echo novio, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro -intervino mi madre, colgándose del brazo de mi padre- Pero al final nos acabamos enterando.

-Hazme el favor de tener cuidado, Hermy -habló mi padre, serio, provocando que me sonrojara de pies a cabeza, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros- No me gustaría ser abuelo tan pronto.

-No hacía falta que terminaras la frase, papa -respondí, volviendo la cara hacia los demás, que estaban sonriendo, mientras Harry se acercaba a nosotros.

-Cuando quieran señores Granger -interrumpió Harry las risas de mi madre, que seguía riéndose de la locura de mi padre.

-Vayámonos, chico -habló mi madre, despidiéndose de todos nosotros, que se habían acercado a mí. Draco posó sus manos en mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Vamos al lago? -preguntó Ginny cuando Harry hubo desaparecido de mi vista, con mis padres, hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, para poder desaparecerse- Hace un día estupendo.

-Por mí perfecto -sonreí a Ginny, ésta salió corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¡Nos vemos allí! -gritó desde la puerta, provocando que todos la miraran.

-Que discreta -murmuró Blaise, colocando sus manos en la cabeza, mientras echaba a andar.

…...

…...

Hooolaaa a tod s :) ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta? Espero vuestros comentarios y demás :) Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mis neuronas no están por la labor imaginativa últimamente. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Prometo tener el próximo capi pronto. Muchas gracias a minerva91 por avisarme del error del capitulo anterior, ya está corregido, creo. Un besazo a todas.


	11. Chapter 11

P.V. GINNY

Corría por los pasillos hacia la torre Griffindor, cuando vi como Ronald y Lavender se daban el lote en un pasillo aislado.

-¡Ronald! -les interrumpí, acercándome a ellos- ¿No crees que tienes algo que hacer?

-No que yo sepa -habló, mientras colocaba el pelo de su novia, a lo que ella rió.

-Es el cumpleaños de Hermione -hablé seria, apretando mis manos en puños, cansada de él y sus juegos.

-¿Y a mí que me importa eso? -entrecerró sus ojos y apretó a Lavender contra él- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que felicitar a una sangre sucia, para eso ya os tiene a ti y a sus nuevos amigos.

-Mira, Ronald -cansada, me acerqué a él y clavé mi dedo índice en su pecho- Lo único que estas consiguiendo es perder a la gente que te quiere. Ni Harry ni Hermione quieren saber nada de ti, ¿Y sabes por qué es?

-Sorprendeme hermanita -sonrió con sorna mi hermano, haciendo reír a su novia de nuevo.

-¡Cállate, Brown, me estás poniendo enferma! -grité, dándola una bofetada, provocando que Ronald me echara un mal de ojo y se alejara de mí con ella.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, Ginny -habló de espaldas, parándose en la mitad del pasillo- O tú y yo tendremos unas palabritas.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Ronald? -grité, agarrando mi varita, es mejor prevenir que curar- No te tengo miedo hermano, me creo lo suficiente inteligente como para enfrentarte.

-Ya basta, niña -se interpuso Brown, entre nosotros, al ver que había agarrado mi varita y sacaba ella la suya- ¿Que pretendías? ¿Atacarnos por la espalda?

-¡No soy yo quien ataca por la espalda! Siempre voy de frente, Brown -intenté dejar caer una pequeña indirecta- ¡No soy tan cobarde como tú!

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos, alzando su varita hacia mí.

-Ya sabemos quien fue quien atacó a Hermione -sonreí, corroborando mis sospechas cuando se puso blanca como una sábana- Y Draco no está nada contento.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Ronald, poniéndose a la altura de su novia, cuya mano comenzó a temblar- ¿Han atacado a Hermione?

-¿Pensé que no te interesaba? -me dí la vuelta y comencé a alejarme- Además, si quieres más información, pregúntale a esa que es tu novia.

Zanjando la conversación, comencé a correr de nuevo, llegando a la torre y subiendo a mi dormitorio. Cogí una pequeña mochila, donde metí todos los regalos que tenía para Herms, de mis padres, George, Bill y Fleur, Harry y mío.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pasé por el cuarto de Hermione, cosa que me tentó a coger su guitarra para que nos cantara un rato. Lo hice, cogí su guitarra y también la metí en la mochila, al principio se enfadará, por que es algo que solo se yo, pero quiero que se abra a los demás, que vea que la quieren.

Salí del castillo, a lo lejos vi como Ronald y Lavender discutían, a lo mejor le había contado que era la culpable del ataque, pero me fijé en un grupo bastante numeroso en la orilla del lago, al que se juntaba un chico desgarbado, con el pelo azabache, por el que mi corazón latía desbocado desde que le conocí. Me acerqué a ellos con paso ágil.

-¡Ya vine! -suspiré, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de mi novio- No sabéis.

-¿El que? -preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Yendo a la torre -comencé, abriendo la mochila y pasándole paquetes a Hermione- Me encontré con Ronald y Brown , él no sabía nada del ataque, pero ella, me da que sí. Ahora mismo estaban discutiendo por allí.

Señalé la zona donde se encontraban mi hermano y su novia, uno de pie, la otra sentada, con la cara entre las manos.

-O sea que Brown es la candidata número uno -habló Zabini, sonriendo de una forma bastante macabra- Pues ya sabéis, ay que encontrar la manera para que nos la pague.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es esperar -habló Herms, sonriendo al ver la bufanda que le había tejido mi madre- Me encanta, tengo que mandarle una carta a tu madre, Ginny, recuérdamelo.

-Perfecto -sonreí, abrazando a Harry. Miré el corrillo, Luna y Nev estaban haciendo manitas, Blaise y Theo se habían echado en la hierba, los niños, Graham y Peter, ayudaban a Hermione con el tema de los regalos y Malfoy sonreía mientras tocaba el pelo de Herms y miraba como su novia se había ganado los niños.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es dejarle un par de cosas claras -habló de repente mi novio- Digo a Lavender, si es ella, hay que averiguar quien la a ayudado.

-Cierto -concordé con él, asintiendo, me enderecé, pero me quedé con su mano- Brown es imposible que lo haya hecho, sobretodo sola, no sabe agarrar la varita, como para lanzar un sectumsempra...

Todos comenzaron a reír en el momento en que Lavender pasaba por nuestro lado, llorando a lagrima viva. Al ver como reíamos se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Granger! -gritó cuando llegó a nuestra altura, ignorando a todos los demás, sacó su varita y lanzó un expulso, que nadie esperaba y mandó a Herms por los aires, que cayó en el lago- ¡Maldigo la hora en que te conocí, Granger!¡Y maldigo la hora de haber podido matarte y no haberlo hecho!

Terminó la frase, y volvió a levantar la varita, esta vez estábamos todos preparados, incluso Hermione, con su ropa ceñida al cuerpo, mojada de arriba a abajo, agarró su varita y se acercó a Lavender.

-Mira, Brown -comenzó ella, alzando la varita lentamente- No se que ha pasado, ni me importa, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me importa una mierda, ahora, el haberme mojado me lo vas a pagar, y con creces.

Herms, clavó su varita en el cuello de Lavender, pero no hizo nada. Lavender apuntó el estómago de mi amiga, pero Herms fue más rápida y dio una bofetada, que resonó en todo el lugar.

-Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia -añadió Lavender, volviendo a lanzarle un expulso a Herms, esta vez fue Malfoy el que lo paró- No te metas en esto, Malfoy. Es un asunto de mujeres.

-Es asunto mio -habló Draco acercándose a ellas, agarrando a Hermione y poniéndola detrás de él- Cuando a la que estas amenazando es a mi chica.

-Vaya, Granger -rió Lavender, pasándose una mano por el pelo- Pensé que te sabías defender sola.

-Te recuerdo que aquí nadie a pedido ayuda a nadie, Brown -habló Blaise, sonriendo, volviendo a echarse en el suelo- Y ahora márchate, ¿no ves que aquí nadie quiere saber de ti? Molestas.

Con un gesto de su mano le indicó a Lavender que podía irse, provocando nuestras risas. Ella se fue corriendo, mientras nosotros volvíamos a la situación anterior a la escenita de Lavender.

-Menuda payasa -murmuró Herms, mientras escurría su falda- Mira como me ha puesto.

-Te ves muy bien, Hermione -rió Blaise, cuando Malfoy le advirtió con la mirada- Déjame que te ayude.

Sacó su varita, hizo un movimiento de varita y Hermione volvía a estar seca.

-Ginny... -suplicó ella, yo solo sonreí y abrí mis piernas para que se sentara en medio- Gracias pelirroja.

-Nada mujer... -reí yo, mientras comenzaba a hacer una pequeña trenza con su pelo.

-Oye... ¿que es esto? -preguntó Graham, sacando la guitarra de Herms de la pequeña mochila expandida.

-¡GINNY! -se quejó mi amiga, tapándose la cara con las manos. Todos nos miraban extrañados, yo solo sonreía.

-Tranquila mujer... -reí cuando terminé de hacerle la trenza- No va a pasar nada.

-Si que va a pasar Ginevra -suspiró ella, mirando su guitarra asustada.

-¿Es tuya, Herms? -preguntó Harry, tendiendo la mano hacia Graham, para que le pasara el instrumento- Qué bonita.

-¿Tocas? -preguntó Peter, mirando la guitarra con los ojos desorbitados. Herms asintió y Harry le pasó la guitarra- ¿Puedes tocar algo?

-Claro -murmuró ella, colocándose a mi lado y poniendo en sus piernas la guitarra. Todos la mirábamos, y cuando empezó a tocar nos quedamos en silencio. Yo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

…...

…...

P.V. HERMIONE

Maldita Lavender, me cago en Ginny y sus ganas de que confiese mis aficiones. Cuanto antes lo hagas Hermione, antes pasará, venga, solo una canción. ¿Por qué con todos delante? No lo veo ni medio normal. Notaba mi rostro ardiendo, mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Respiré hondo y comencé a mover mis dedos sobre las cuerdas. Miraba mis manos, y cuando encontré el ritmo, comencé la canción.

En el bulevar de los sueños rotos  
Vive una dama de poncho rojo,  
Pelo de plata y carne morena.  
Mestiza ardiente de lengua libre,  
Gata valiente de piel de tigre  
Con voz de rayo de luna llena.

...

Por el bulevar de los sueños rotos  
Moja una lágrima antiguas fotos  
Y una canción se burla del miedo.  
Las amarguras no son amargas  
Cuando las canta chavela vargas  
Y las escribe un tal josé alfredo.

...

Por el boulevar de los sueños rotos...

Terminé de tocar, dejé que las cuerdas dejaran de vibrar y levanté mi vista hacia ellos. Todos me miraban, Luna me sonreía, Ginny me frotaba el brazo, Draco me guiñó un ojo y Peter seguía mirándome con la boca abierta. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, habló Blaise.

-Joder, Granger -rió, provocando que todos se unieran a él- ¿Hay algo que no te salga perfecto?

-¡ENSÉÑAME POR FA! -saltó Peter, colocándose delante de mi, juntando sus manos- ¡POR FA!¡ POR FA!

-No hace falta que te pongas así -reí pasándole una mano por el pelo- Cuando quieras.

-¡Bien! -sonrió, dando una palmada, se giró a Graham y le tendió la mano- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro -dijo el otro niño, aceptando su mano, levantándose y despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano- Nos vemos.

-Adiós chicos -respondimos todos, Ginny y yo moviendo nuestras manos.

-Nosotros también nos vamos -habló Luna, levantándose con Neville- Nos vemos en la comida.

-Adiós -les despedimos a ellos también.

-Bueno, ¿se va a ir alguien mas? -preguntó Ginny, apoyándose en sus muñecas, tomando el sol de medio día- Es para despedir ya y hacerlo todo de una vez.

-Pues creo que nosotros -rió Theo, levantándose con Blaise.

-Si porque no me pienso quedar a sujetar el candelabro -rió Blaise, dándole una colleja a Draco, que estaba apoyado bajo un árbol.

-Nos vemos chicos -se despidió Draco, abriéndome los brazos, a donde fui inmediatamente. Me situé entre sus piernas, me rodeó la cintura con ellas y puso su boca en mi oído- No sabía que también tocaras esa cosa.

-Es una guitarra -reí, separándome de su boca- Y hasta ahora solo lo sabía allí la pelirroja.

-¿Has visto como no era para tanto? -rió ella, separándose de los labios de su novio y agarrando su mano- Nos vamos, así tenéis intimidad.

-Ya iba siendo hora... -murmuró Draco, lo suficiente alto para que le oyera la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no os habéis ido vosotros? -exigió la pelirroja, colocando sus brazos en jarra.

-Porque no nos da la gana... -respondió él, haciéndonos reír a Harry y a mí.

-No me parece ni medio normal tu respuesta Malfoy -obvió ella, girándose hacia su novio y alejándose con él de la mano- ¡Acuérdate de esta Malfoy!

-Claro pelirroja -rió él, mientras mordía mi cuello- Con que tu cumpleaños ¿eee?

-Ajá -susurré, cerrando los ojos mientras seguía clavando sus dientes en mi cuello.

-Muy mal que no me hayas avisado -apartó el pelo de mi cara, concentrándose en el lóbulo de mi oreja- Pero que muy mal.

-Lo siento -reí, enterrando mis dedos en su pelo platinado- No volverá a ocurrir.

-Más te vale -me separó de él y me giró, quedando de frente a él. Sonrió y me agarró de la cintura, acercándome a él. Presionó sus labios contra los míos, comenzamos suavemente, pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, el beso también. Me senté sobre sus piernas, el paseaba sus manos por mis piernas, de arriba a abajo, yo rodeé su cuello con mis manos, mientras nuestras lenguas seguían compitiendo en nuestras bocas.

-Vaya dos tórtolos -rió una voz detrás nuestra. Nos separamos, yo escondí mi cara en el cuello de Draco, y él gruñó.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson? -preguntó Draco, sin parar de mover su mano por mi pierna- ¿No ves que estamos en un momento íntimo?

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que te vean? -contraatacó ella con otra pregunta.

-¡Que qué quieres! -repitió Draco, tensándose debajo de mí.

-Pedirte disculpas -admitió ella, Draco se rió, relajándose- No te rías, porque va muy enserio, creo que no soy quien para decirte con quien estas y con quien no, pero ten cuidado Draco, Daphne está muy molesta contigo por lo de la otra noche... A pensado en mandarle una carta a tus padres, diciéndoles que estás con ella.

-Trabajo que me ahorra -respondió él, pasándome una mano por el pelo- Acepto tus disculpas, Pansy, y gracias por avisar.

-Sabes que lo que quieras me lo puedes pedir -rió ella, cosa que me puso los pelos de punta- Por cierto, Granger, Felicidades.

-Gracias, Parkinson -respondí, bajándome de las piernas de Draco quedando de frente a ella.

-Hacéis una linda pareja -rió, pasándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja.

-Vaya Parkinson -rió Draco, acercándome a él de nuevo- Quien iba a pensarlo.

-E.e.e no te pases Malfoy -sonrió ella, mientras volvía a mirarme- Todo el mundo comenta tu encontronazo con Brown. Parece que se está revolucionando la muchacha.

-Está rabiada -murmuré, provocando las risas de los dos- ¿Me diréis que no?

-Un poco loca si que está -se levantó Parkinson, como si fuera un gato, estiró sus brazos y volvió a mirarnos- Por cierto, dicen que Weasley dejó a Brown por ti Granger. Bueno, nos vemos, hasta luego.

-Adiós -respondimos nosotros a la vez.

-¿Se puede saber que te hizo el otro día Greengrass? -pregunté, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Intentó, pero yo no le seguí el juego y se molestó -contestó, besando mi mejilla- Eres celosa.

-¿Preguntas o afirmas? -seguí intentando separarlo de mí, pero acabamos echados sobre la hierba, el sobre mí- ¿Qué intentó?

-Quiso acostarse conmigo -rió, mientras agarraba mis manos y las colocaba por encima de mi cabeza, impidiendo que me moviera- Afirmo.

-¿Y os acostasteis? -continué con mi interrogatorio, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas.

-No -rió, mientras besaba mi cuello y se paseaba por el escote- Me encanta como hueles.

-Deberíamos entrar a comer -sonreí, mientras clavaba suavemente sus dientes en mi clavícula y miraba como la gente abandonaba los terrenos.

-No me gusta la idea -murmuró, separándose de mí, pero sin separar sus ojos de los míos- Pero iremos... solo por ser tú.

-Qué bonito detalle -reí, enderezándome y cogiendo la mochila con todos mis regalos- ¿Vamos?

…...

…...

Pues aquí vuelvo, con otro capitulo más, después de taaaanto tiempo. ¿Qué os parece el comportamiento de Ron? ¿Y la nueva actitud de Pansy? Espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestros comentarios y demás. Besazos gente :).


	12. Chapter 12

Este capitulo presenta escenas bastante subiditas de tono, por lo que las señalo entre (*****...***** ) estos asteriscos por si hay alguien que no quiera leer este tipo de lectura y demás. Ahora sin más, y pidiendo disculpas por toooodo este tiempo sin actualizar que espero que me perdonéis os dejo seis larguísimas hojas de word. Espero que las disfrutéis y me digais si os gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia.

P.V. DRACO.

Los días pasaban, cada vez se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad. Estaba temblando, Daphne había cumplido lo de avisar a mis padres, mi madre me había pedido explicaciones por carta. Todavía no le había respondido, no quería saber nada de la reacción de mi padre cuando se enteró. Y ahora estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en ello.

-¿A si? -preguntó Peter, agarrando el mástil de la guitarra de Hermione, haciéndola reír- No me llegan los dedos.

-Deja de quejarte por Dios -intervino Blaise, levantándose de uno de los sillones de la sala común- ¿Voy a dar una vuelta, se viene alguien?

-Yo -me levanté, y antes de seguir a Blaise me giré- Y cuando vuelva quiero a la señorita libre, ¿entendido niño?

-Más claro agua -contestó él, concentrándose en lo que Hermione le decía.

-¿Qué crees que dirán tus padres? -inquirió Blaise, mientras caminábamos por uno de los pasillos.

-Primero me torturarán, luego la matarán y después acabarán conmigo -contesté resignado, me pasé una mano por el pelo y resoplé, expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones- Sabía que esto estaba mal...

-Os queréis ¿no? -rió él, dándose un golpe en la frente- Que cosa más cursi... El caso, si tu decides quedarte con ella, ellos no son quienes para decirte lo que tienes o no que hacer. Pueden aconsejarte y todas esas cosas, pero no dirigir tu vida, Draco, pensé que esto ya lo habías aprendido.

-Pareces un especialista en el tema -reí, mientras nos cruzábamos con la pelirroja y la comadreja- Adiós pelirroja.

-Adiós hurón -rió ella saludando con la mano- ¿Sabéis donde está Herms?

-En las mazmorras, enseñando a Peter a tocar esa cosa -contestó Blaise, haciéndonos reír a los demás.

-¿Podéis decirla que la estoy buscando? -sonrió ella, agarrando la manga de la túnica de su hermano y tirando de él- Nos vemos.

-Por supuesto... -murmuré al ver como se alejaban de nuestra posición, sin haber esperado contestación.

-Entonces... -siguió Blaise, andando hacia adelante, seguido por mí- Deberías dejarles claros tus deseos, y que ya eres lo suficiente adulto como para saber lo que quieres y lo que no.

-Lo intentaré...-respondí, parándome en seco y despidiéndome de él- Nos vemos luego.

-Hecho -sonrió, siguiendo por el pasillo adelante- Si ves a Nott dile que me busque en la biblioteca.

Desanduve el camino andado y entre a la sala común por el cuadro. Allí seguían Hermione y Peter, pero ahora acompañados por Graham y Pansy, parecían haber congeniado bastante bien las dos mujeres.

-Hola Draquito -saludó Pansy, haciéndome un hueco en el sillón- Ven aquí en lo que termina Herms con Peter.

-¿Desde cuando sois tan amigas? -pregunté, ocupando el sitio que había dejado libre mi amiga- ¿Debería asustarme?

-Eres un exagerado, Draco -habló Hermione sonriendo a Peter, que había conseguido dar más de dos notas seguidas- No somos tan malas.

-Eso crees tu -reí yo, guiñándole un ojo cuando me miró con su ceño fruncido- ¿Os queda mucho?

-No, yo ya me aburro -se rindió Peter, dejando el objeto con delicadeza en la mesa y se volvió hacia Graham- ¿Vamos a jugar?

-Claro -rieron los dos mientras salían por el cuadro, dejándonos a los tres en la sala común.

-Creo que os dejaré solos -se levantó Pansy, dando un golpe en mi pierna- A ver que hacéis.

Se fue ha su cuarto, y yo miré a Hermione, que se puso roja como la grana, mientras se levantaba y estiraba su falda,

-¿Qué miras? -soltó ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo, mientras yo me levantaba y me acercaba a ella colocando mis manos en su cintura.

-Lo guapa que estas -susurré en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja- Me encanta cuando te pones así de roja.

Cogí su guitarra con una mano, su muñeca con la otra y tiré de ella hacia la zona de los dormitorios masculinos. Llegamos a mi cuarto y la empujé dentro, dejé su guitarra en el escritorio y me giré lentamente, para ver que seguía roja, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, para caer juntos en la cama. Me situé entre sus piernas y comencé a besar su cuello. Ella gemía mientras agarraba mi pelo, rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, acercándome a ella, cosa que me hizo sonreír contra su piel, donde clavé mis dientes, haciéndola suspirar de nuevo. Me aventuré a meter mis manos bajo su camisa, rozando su suave abdomen, ella se estremeció, apretando más sus piernas en torno a mí. Subí a sus labios, mientras nuestras lenguas combatían insistentemente en nuestras bocas y mis manos se entretuvieron en su sostén, para más tarde desabrocharlo. Ella contuvo la respiración, me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos.

-Si quieres paro -susurré, al ver que no se movía. A punto de sacar las manos de dentro de su camisa, suspiré.

-No lo hagas -habló ella, roja como la grana, agarrando mi mano, volviéndola a meter dentro de su camisa, haciéndome sonreír.

-Cuando quieras que pare -murmuré volviendo a sus labios, me alejé de nuevo y miré sus labios rojos e hinchados- Me lo dices.

Agitó su cabeza en forma afirmativa y volvió a enterrar sus dedos en mi pelo. Le desabroché los botones de la camisa, deslizándosela por los hombros, para dejar ver un sostén de color rosa pálido, que se ajustaba a sus perfectos senos. Volví a su cuello, donde dejé una ligera marca rosada. Lentamente fui bajando por su pecho, dando pequeños besos allí donde mis labios tocaban. Ella reía, acariciando mi pelo mientras intentaba contener los gemidos sin éxito. Cuando hube dejado su pecho rojo, bajé mis manos hasta sus tobillos, dónde desabroché sus zapatos y quité las medias oscuras, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, suaves y blancas. Besé sus muslos y me fui acercando a su intimidad, desabroché su falda y la lancé al suelo. Me quité la camisa, ya que comenzaba a hacer mucho calor y volví a acercarme a su intimidad. Antes de hacer nada miré sus ojos, pero estaban fuertemente apretados, se mordía el labio inferior, a punto de hacerse sangre. Sonreí, y coloqué su pierna en mi hombro. Hice sus braguitas hacia un lado y enterré mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Ella tensó sus músculos, cuando sintió como mi lengua comenzaba a trazar círculos en su intimidad. Comenzó a jadear, mientras su sexo se iba humedeciendo. Deslicé una mano a lo largo de su pierna, mientras me enderezaba lentamente, me coloqué sobre ella, besando sus labios y colocando la mano que antes recorría su pierna en su sexo, extendiendo su humedad. Ella gimió, agarrando mi pelo y tirando de mi hacia ella. Nuestras lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, luchando por ver cuál podía más, mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que arqueara su espalda. Los pantalones me hacían daño, me apretaban demasiado, por lo que me separé de ella, lo suficiente para quitarme la prenda y volver a la posición de antes. Haciendo movimientos circulares con mi dedo en su interior, relajé su cavidad para introducir un segundo dedo, que sacaba y metía, provocando que se estimulara más, mientras agarraba el edredón de la cama y apretaba los puños.

-¿Te gusta? -susurré en su oído, al ver que apretaba los dientes en torno a su labio. Ella solo asintió- Dímelo, o paro.

Detuve mis dedos, provocando un quejido por su parte, que abrió los ojos de golpe, roja por el esfuerzo de no gemir o la vergüenza.

-Sigue -susurró, pasándose la lengua por los labios secos, humedeciéndolos, haciendo que brillaran a la luz.

-¿Segura? -pregunté, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, agarró mis hombros y me echó donde estuvo ella, sentándose encima de mi miembro erecto- Vaya, vaya, te revolucionas, querida...

-Esto no pasaría si no fueras tan vacilón -contestó ella, liberando mi miembro erecto, mientras se relamía los labios y me sonreía como un lobo antes de comer a su presa. Agarró mi miembro con una mano, mientras que la otra la apoyaba en mi abdomen. Antes de meterse mi miembro en la boca me sonrió y agarró el glande con los labios. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de como manejaba mi miembro, y la dejé hacer. Cuando estuve a punto de culminar, agarré su cara, e hice que se detuviera, pero ella sonrió, apartó mis manos y siguió absorbiendo. Cada vez gemía con más fuerza, cosa que parecía motivarla, ya que se movía con más ímpetu, a punto de terminar, apretó mis testículos suavemente, haciéndome ver las estrellas. Acabé en su boca, cosa que debió gustarle, ya que se relamía los labios.

-No sabía que supieras tanto del tema -susurré agarrando su pelo y levantándola despacio, intentando no hacerla daño y la senté sobre mi miembro, que volvió a enderezarse al contacto con su humedad- Pero vi que me había equivocado... como siempre contigo.

-De experiencia nada, querido -sonrió ella, volviéndose a poner roja- Puro instinto.

-Vaya, vaya -reí, mientras la desprendía de las dos prendas que la cubrían, haciendo ella lo propio conmigo- ¿Entonces estas entera?

-Por supuesto -susurró ella, tapándose los senos con las manos, agarré sus manos y las puse a sus laterales, incentivando su sonrojo. Agarré su cintura y giré sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella- Tengo miedo.

Al confesar eso, le di un ligero beso en los labios, volví a extender su humedad con mis dedos y abrí más sus piernas. Ella se mordía el labio, mientras yo apoyaba los brazos a ambos lados de ella y colocaba mi miembro en su abertura. Lentamente fui entrando dentro de ella, quien no emitía ningún solo sonido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño, y a cada poco me clavaba las uñas en la espalda con más intensidad.

-Me duele mucho -gimió, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que limpié con mi lengua.

-Relájate -susurré contra su cuello, dando pequeños besos.

-No puedo -volvió a gemir ella, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda- Por favor, Draco.

No pensaba salir de ella a esas alturas, por lo que agarré sus manos y se las apreté con fuerza con las mías. Cubrí su boca con la mía y distraje su lengua con la mía. Cuando menos se lo esperó, con un movimiento seco, llené su cavidad, sus piernas se apretaron en torno a mí y ella jadeo en mi boca. Su espalda se arqueó, noté como los músculos de su sexo se ceñían en torno a mi pene, rodeándolo de un agradable calor.

Cuando se hubo relajado, miré sus ojos, entrecerrados, que me miraban inquisitoriamente. Golpeó mi hombro y seguimos a lo nuestro.

P. V. HERMIONE.

Después de aquella tarde en la habitación de Draco, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros. Había tenido que dejar de dar clases a Peter, dado que los exámenes me quitaban mucho tiempo. Ronald, cuando lo dejó con Lavender, se juntó a su hermana, yo ya le expliqué que no quería saber nada de su hermano, pero Ginny seguía insistiendo en que le perdonara. Harry estaba en mi misma situación, ahora jugaba al quidditch con Theo, Blaise y Draco, junto con chicos de otras casas. Pansy Parkinson se había unido a nosotras. Las que estábamos en ese momento caminando por el pasillo, dirección al Gran Comedor.

-¿Y qué haréis en navidades? -preguntó Luna, dando saltitos a nuestro alrededor, agarró sus manos y suspiró con aire soñador- Ya nos vamos el sábado, pasa tan rápido el tiempo.

-Aburrirme mucho -rió Pansy, sacudiendo su pelo, haciéndonos reír a las demás.

-Pues yo lo de todos los años -continuó Ginny, clavando su mirada en mí- ¿Y tu Herms?

-Puf -resoplé, echando mi pelo para atrás- Pues pasaré la mitad de las vacaciones con mis padres y la otra mitad en la madriguera.

-Así me gusta -aplaudió Ginny, doblando una esquina- Podríais venir algún día, chicas.

-O vosotras -rió Pansy, mientras pasábamos al lado de Astoria Greengrass.

-Pansy -la llamó ella, la chica se dio la vuelta y la sonrió de forma amigable- Te pido disculpas en nombre de mi hermana, no sabía lo que hacía, fue un accidente.

-No te preocupes, Astoria -contestó Pansy, quitándole importancia al asunto- Pero dila, que para la próxima... se controle un poquito más.

-Por supuesto -murmuró la pequeña de los Greengrass.

-Nos vemos, Astoria -se despidió Luna, provocando que la chica abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, haciéndonos reír a las demás- ¿Te quieres venir? Se te ve sola.

Astoria nos miró a las demás, que sonreíamos por la espontaneidad de Luna. Al ver que no decía nada, Pansy la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella con nosotras.

-Te vienes y punto -zanjó Pansy, tirando de Astoria a la mesa de Griffindor, roja de la vergüenza.

Desde hacía tiempo, Pansy y Luna se sentaban en nuestra mesa, cosa que al principio sorprendió bastante, pero que ahora era de lo más normal. Ginny, Luna y yo íbamos tras de ellas, riendo a pleno pulmón, provocando que todas las miradas se centraran en nosotras cinco.

-Que vergüenza -murmuró Astoria, sentada en la mesa, con Seamus a un lado y Pansy al otro- Eres tan efusiva...

-Te acabas acostumbrando -habló Seamus, quien lo había dejado con Hannah Abbott.

-Como a todo -rió Pansy, echando comida en su plato.

-Hola chicas -saludó Harry, que llegó junto con Ron, dando un beso a su novia y sentándose en la mesa- Vaya, hola Astoria, habían tardado en embaucarte.

-Potter -reí, bebiendo un trago de mi zumo de calabaza- No te pases, pobre chica, no ha llegado y ya molestando.

-Lo siento -acompañó Harry mis risas- No era mi intención.

-Tranquilo Potter -habló Astoria, llamando nuestra atención- No hay problema.

Con ese comentario, se relajó el ambiente y seguimos comiendo. Draco, Blaise y Theo seguían negándose a comer en nuestra mesa, por lo que se sentaban en la suya al extremo más alejado, junto a Peter, Graham y un par de niños de Griffindor, junto a una niña de Hufflepuff. Hablamos de muchas cosas, las previsiones para las vacaciones fueron el tema principal, el asunto finalizó con la conclusión de que quedaríamos en ir algún día a la casa de Pansy.

El momento en que nosotros nos levantábamos de la mesa, entraba Lavender Brown en el comedor, con los ojos ojerosos y pálida como un fantasma. Pasó a nuestro lado, mirando a Ron de soslayo, quien volvió su cara, prestando atención a la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde estaban las serpientes masculinas esperándonos.

-¿Vamos? -habló Ginny, agarrando mi brazo y tirando hacia ellos.

Llegamos junto a ellos, yo me dirigí a Draco, quien me recibió con un beso. Ronald siguió a delante, pasando de las serpientes, chocando su hombro con el de Theo. Yo puse mis ojos en blanco, agarrando la mano de mi novio, y todos salimos juntos del comedor. Astoria se había integrado perfectamente, cada vez que Luna le hablaba de sus bichitos raros, ella se limitaba a asentir, mientras nos miraba a las demás, suplicándonos con sus ojos.

-¿Qué haréis en navidades chicos? -preguntó Pansy, agarrando el brazo de Blaise.

-Con la familia -respondió Theo, acompañado por Blaise.

-¿Y tú Draco? -le preguntó, mientras salíamos a los terrenos de Hogwarts, a aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol del año.

-Pues no lo se -respondió, sentándose en el suelo, llevándome con él, abrazándome y apoyando su mandíbula en mi hombro- Pero estoy pensando algo.

-Pues veniros a mi casa -saltó Pansy, echándose y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de Blaise, creo que se traen algo entre manos, que comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

-No es mal plan -habló Theo, echándose hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en las muñecas- Lo mismo me pase.

-Si, puede que yo también -sonrió Blaise, guiñando un ojo a Pansy, que volvió su cara hacia el lago.

-¡Venga tórtolos! -rió Ginny, abrazando a Harry, mientras besaba su mejilla- A un sitio privado a haceros cariñitos.

-Por esa regla... -habló Draco, apretando más sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo- Aquí no tendría que haber nadie...

-Cállate, Malfoy.. -interrumpió la pelirroja, atravesándole con la mirada- Siempre lo estropeas.

-Pues... -comenzó él, intentando retarla, pero yo le tapé la boca con mi mano, la cuál mordió suavemente, haciéndome estremecer, yo negué con la cabeza y el sonrió. Aparté mi mano, y el fue a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-¡Ey! -movió su cabeza en dirección a un chico que se acercaba corriendo a nosotros- Tenemos visita.

Draco al reconocerlo resopló, yo pellizqué su pierna y puse mi mejor sonrisa. Ginny imitó mi gesto y el resto siguió a lo suyo. Él llegó a dónde nosotros y se apoyo en sus piernas para respirar, provocando que el pelo castaño claro tapara sus claros ojos verdes. Cuando se hubo recuperado, se enderezó y aclaró su garganta.

-Perdón por la interrupción -habló Anthony, alto y claro, como si Draco no le estuviera atravesando con su mirada plateada. Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió- Hermione, la directora McGonnagal me ha hecho llamarte.

-¿Es importante? -rezongué, suplicando por que no lo fuera.

-Creo que sí -respondió, rascándose la nuca- Me dijo que fueras en cuanto puedas, con Potter.

-Mira... -respiré hondo y me levanté del regazo de Draco- un consuelo.

-Ahora venimos -sonrió Harry a Ginny, dándole un corto beso en los labios. Yo hice lo mismo con Draco entreteniéndome un poco más con su lengua, provocando las risas de los demás y que Harry tirara de mí, roja como la grana. Hicimos el resto del camino en silencio, Anthony nos acompañaba, tres o cuatro metros delante. Hasta que al fin Harry habló.

-¿Por qué nos llamará la directora? -me preguntó, colocando sus gafas, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues no lo sé -respondí, cruzándome de brazos.

-Es por la visita de Viktor Krum -habló Anthony, mientras llegábamos al despacho de la directora- Cucurucho de cucarachas.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, la Gárgola de la entrada al despacho se hizo a un lado, permitiéndonos pasar. Harry y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Siéntense -indicó la directora cuando estuvimos frente a ella- Supongo que ya estarán enterados de la novedad.

-Sí -habló Harry, mirando a Anthony, que permanecía apoyado en la puerta- y no sé que quiere que hagamos nosotros.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, señor Potter -contestó la profesora, negando con la cabeza- Es usted un impaciente.  
…...…...


	13. Chapter 13

P. .

Era el día que nos daban las vacaciones. Todo el castillo estaba revolucionado. Los más jóvenes hablaban sobre sus cercanos planes, los mayores, acostumbrados a estas fechas, habíamos preparado nuestro equipaje, y ahora estábamos desayunando. Entre risas y bromas, fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que la directora se levantó.  
-Queridos alumnos -sonrió la profesora, mirándonos a todos- A llegado el momento esperado por todos. Hoy mismo regresareis a vuestras casas para celebrar con las familias éstas apreciadas fechas. Solo desearos unas relajantes y felices vacaciones.

Cuando terminó de hablar, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. La gente comenzó a despedirse y a salir del comedor. Al final, nos levantamos nosotros y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Allí esperamos a los Griffindor y nos dirigimos a las puertas de Hogwarts. Allí estaban mis padres, junto con los Greengrass, los Zabini y los Parkinson. La mano de Hermione se apretó entre la mía, yo le devolví el apretón. La gire hacia mi, agarré su cintura y uní mis labios a los suyos. Ella temblaba, cuando nos separamos, Pansy se acercó saltando a sus padres, que la recibieron con un gran abrazo, mientras que el resto silbaba, provocándonos. Lovegood se acercó con Longbotton y con su padre a nosotros, este último saludo con un tímido hola, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido mi mano unida a la de Hermione.

-Un placer volver a verle, señor Lovegood -respondió Potter, estrechándole la mano.

-Chicos -interrumpió Pansy, agarrando a sus sonrientes padres de los brazos- Estos son mis padres, Stephen y Cassie Parkinson.

-Un gusto conocerles señores Parkinson -saludó Hermione soltando mi mano para estrechársela a los padres de Pansy- Su hija no hace más que hablarnos de ustedes.

-Eres una exagerada, Herms -rió Pansy, separándose de sus padres y abrazándonos uno a uno- Que sepáis que os espero a todos en mi casa. Eso si... poneros de acuerdo de ir en un día todos..

-Por supuesto -rió Potter, besando la mano de Cassie- Un placer señores Parkinson.

-El placer es nuestro -rió Stephen agarrando el brazo de su mujer- Si vais a casa en vacaciones, allí hablaremos más relajado y tendido.

-Como usted diga -sonrió Potter, agarrando a la pequeña pelirroja de la mano- Si nos disculpáis... Los Weasley esperan.

Se despidieron de todos nosotros. Y así, nos fueron dejando solos, hasta que nos quedamos Hermione y yo, apoyados contra la pared.

-¡Draco! -oí la voz de mi padre llamarme desde la puerta. Levanté los ojos hacia él y pude apreciar que su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos mostraban un gran desprecio a la persona que estaba a mi lado- ¡Nos vamos!

-Hola hijo -se acercó mi madre sonriendo, agarró mi mano libre y la apretó entre las suyas- Ya me la presentarás en otro momento, ahora tu padre no está por la labor...

-Lo siento -susurró Hermione, apretando mi manos, me giré de golpe hacia ella, para comprobar que tenia una sonrisa triste en su rostro- Pero será mejor que me vaya, Draco.

-Hermione -en un acto reflejo, solté la mano de mi madre, que se alejó, dejándonos nuestro espacio y se acercó a mi padre, yo agarré la cintura de la protagonista de mis mayores fantasías y me pegué a ella- ¿No me despides?

-¿Delante de tus padres? -susurró ella, volviendo la cara en sentido contrario a donde estaban mis padres. Poco a poco fue aumentando su temperatura, y el tono rojizo de su cara.

-¿Por qué no? -murmuré contra su oreja, girándola entre mis brazos- A ver si has despedido a todos y no me vas a despedir a mí...

-No me hagas esto -murmuró, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho- ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?

-Nada raro... -respondí, levantando su rostro con mi dedo índice- Espero.

Diciendo esto, dí un ligero beso a su mejilla, para luego, entretenerme con sus labios. Oí como mi padre carraspeaba tras nosotros, pero me limité a ignorarlo, hasta que Hermione se separó de mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Nos vemos -se despidió con la mano, alejándose hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, con el resto de alumnos que se iban en el expreso.

-Adiós -le devolví el gesto, pero antes de que se alejara más corrí hacia ella y me pegué a su oído- Te echaré de menos.

-Yo a ti también -rió ella, dándome un beso en la mejilla- Hurón.

-¿Ya dejaste de hacer el niño? -rugió mi padre, alejándose hacia la puerta- No tengo todo el día para aguantarte, Draco.

-Nadie pidió que vinieras -contesté agarrando el brazo de mi madre, siguiéndole a la salida.

-Hacerme el favor de dejarlo ya -intervino mi madre, impidiendo que las cosas fueran a más- Parecéis críos.

-Lo siento madre -susurré, concentrándome en mi casa- No volverá a ocurrir.

Nos desaparecimos, sintiendo ese tirón en el ombligo, abrí los ojos. Mi padre ya estaba caminando por el sendero de grava hacia la entrada. Mi madre tiró de mí hacia la fuente que allí había.

-Cuéntame -me sonrió mi madre, apretando mi mano entre las suyas.

-No hay nada que contar -susurré, notando como el calor comenzaba a subir por mi espalda.

-Yo creo que sí, Draco -volvió a sonreír mi madre- Me fijé en como la mirabas.

Me limité a mirar sus ojos azules, mientras respiraba hondo , sabía que esto en algún momento iba a llegar, pero supongo que no quería darme cuenta. Mi madre se preocupaba demasiado por mí, y eso no me gustaba.

-Verás -comencé aclarándome la garganta, notaba como mi rostro iba enrojeciendo poco a poco. Mi madre cada vez sonreía más abiertamente, cosa que me asustaba en cantidad- Creo que sabes quien es...

-Por supuesto -asintió lentamente con su cabeza, mientras llamaba a su elfina- Elbereth, tráenos unos tés.

-Por supuesto -contesto la elfina, antes de desaparecerse y volver con una bandeja y dos tazas, llenas del líquido relajante- Aquí tiene mi señora, ¿Algo más?

-No, Elbereth -contestó mi madre, cogiendo las tazas- Puedes retirarte.

-Si señora -contestó la elfina volviendo a desaparecerse.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? -preguntó mi madre, bebiendo de su taza- Me sorprendió la carta de la señorita Greengrass... Dila que un respeto por mi nuera... o tendré que ir a decírselo yo...

-¿No estás molesta? -pregunté, abriendo mis ojos como platos- Es muggle...

-Lo se -sonrió, ahuecando su mano contra mi mejilla- Pero es lo que tu quieres, no lo que nosotros queremos. A tu padre le va a costar asimilarlo, pero lo acabará entendiendo.

-Es la mujer de mi vida, madre -confesé, bebiendo mi té.

-El amor es algo muy bonito -susurró mi madre, perdiendo su vista en el jardín- Cuando conocí a tu padre no era así, era mucho más atento y generoso. Se reía de cualquier cosa, ahora ni el mejor humorista le saca una sonrisa.

-Creo que conozco a alguien que sí -sonreí, pensando en mi castaña y su amiga la pelirroja.

-Espero que la traigas algún día -se levantó ella, estirando su vestido- Quiero conocerla mejor.

-¿Estás segura? -pregunté, imitando su gesto y caminando por el jardín, hacia la puerta- No quiero que padre la trate como en ocasiones anteriores...

-No lo hará -rió mi madre, quitándose el abrigo- Ahora vete a mandarle una carta, la traerás el día de Navidad, que coma aquí, luego ya la llevarás con sus padres... ¿bien?

-Perfecto, madre -sonreí, dándola un beso en la mejilla, subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, tiré el abrigo encima de la cama y me senté en el escritorio. Agarré pluma y pergamino y miré fijamente el papel. ¿Como empiezo? ¿Hola? Muy soso... ¿Querida Hermione?... No, muy típico...

-¿Todavía así? -preguntó mi madre, entrando en el cuarto, yo seguía con el pergamino en blanco- Vamos a comer ya...

-No se como empezar, madre -confesé, enterrando mis dedos en mi pelo.

-Copia -sonrió mi madre, sentándose en la cama- Mi querida Hermione...

-Eso es muy típico, madre -contesté, sonriendola, al ver cómo arrugaba su ceño- Ya lo había pensado...

-¿No has pensado que lo típico es lo más bonito? -contraatacó mi madre- Quieres que te ayude o no...

-Por supuesto... -me aceleré, al pensar que me dejaría así- Ayúdame por favor.

-Pues copia, venga -rió, al ver cómo agarraba con fuerza la pluma- Mi querida Hermione.

-Sigue pareciéndome muy típico -susurré, copiando la frase- Ya.

-No pienses que no te he oído, granuja -rió, enrollando un mechón de su pelo en el dedo- Debido a la capacidad de persuasión de mi querida madre.

-¿Enserio pongo eso? -reí, negando con mi cabeza.

-Por su puesto -sonrió ella, esperando a que yo terminara de copiar la frase- El día veinticinco de Diciembre, a la una de la tarde iré a buscarte. Estate lista cuando llegue.

-¿Ya? -pregunté viendo la escasez de tinta en el pergamino- No hay escrito casi nada.

-No tiene que haber mucho para demostrarla que la quieres -concluyó mi madre, antes de salir del cuarto.

-Perfecto -murmuré, releyendo las pocas frases escritas- ¿Y ahora cómo acabo yo esto?

Después de volver a leer la carta, cogí la pluma y terminé la carta. La até a la pata del búho negro de la familia y le dí una golosina antes de que saliera volando por la ventana. Mientras se alejaba batiendo sus alas, cerré la ventana y bajé a comer. Mis padres ya estaban a la mesa, esperándome. Mi madre me sonrió.

-¿Ya terminaste? -preguntó, consiguiendo que el calor subiera por mi rostro.

-Ajá -respondí centrándome en mi plato de comida.

-Me sigo negando a que esa sangre sucia entre en mi casa -rumió mi padre, ganándose miradas de reproche, tanto por mi parte como por la de mi madre- No Cissy, no me mires así, este hijo nuestro cada vez está más descontrolado.

-¿No has pensado que puedan quererse, Lucius? -defendió mi madre, dejando los cubiertos a un lado- Si hay algo que no permitiré es que la trates así cuando venga, ¿entiendes? Si Draco quiere estar con ella, nosotros no somos quienes para impedírselo, el tema de la sangre quedó atrás hace mucho... y ella, demostró con creces ser mejor bruja que muchos magos de sangre limpia juntos. ¡Y no se te ocurra negarmelo! Porque sabes que llevo razón.

-Cissy... -intentó hablar mi padre, en mi rostro se iba dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No Lucius -interrumpió ella, bebiendo de su copa de vino- Voldemort no está, y mi hijo vivirá como hace mucho que tenía que haber vivido... Ahora, si no te importa, quiero comer a gusto.

El resto de la comida pasó tranquilamente, hasta que un elfo llegó con una carta.

-Señorito Malfoy -habló el elfo, acercándose a mí y tendiéndome la carta- Llegó esta carta para usted.

-Muchas gracias -cogí la carta con dedos temblorosos y la miré pensativo- Puedes retirarte.

-Ábrela -ordenó mi madre, sonriéndome. Pero al ver que no me movía volvió a hablar- O la abres tú o la abro yo...

-No, no -respondí, abriendo el sobre, con dos pares de ojos sobre mí- No hace falta.

Saqué el pequeño papel del sobre y comencé a leer sus líneas. Cuando terminé, respiré hondo y dejé la carta sobre la mesa, intentando no mostrar toda la felicidad que estaba conteniendo en esos momentos.

-¡Sonríe de una vez! -rió mi madre, al ver que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en mis labios- ¿Qué ponía?

-Léelo tu misma -tendí la carta hacia ella, que la cogió sonriente.

Sus manos agarraron el papel firmemente y sus ojos recorrieron una a una las palabras allí escritas.

-¡Deberías tomar nota, Lucius! -rió mi madre, al leer la última frase de ella

-No quiero saber que ha escrito ahí la sangre sucia... -respondió secamente.

-No empecemos otra vez, Lucius.. -cortó mi madre, para seguir comiendo.

…...…...

Bueeeeno :) ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gustó? Espero que me perdonéis por haber tardado taaaantísimo en actualizar. Espero que el próximo capítulo esté listo antes. Beszos a todos :)


	14. Chapter 14

P. HERMIONE.

Después de recibir la carta de Draco la misma tarde del comienzo de las vacaciones, no podía parar, se lo había contado mi madre, y ella había incentivado a mi subconsciente a responderle aquella carta, poniéndole que por supuesto que aceptaba. Con Ginny me comunicaba todos los días vía lechuza, habíamos quedado en que un día de los que estuviera en la madriguera nos pasaríamos por la casa de Pansy.

...

Había llegado el fatídico día de Navidad. Todavía estaba en la cama, boca arriba,intentando no pensar en lo que se me venía encima.

-Hermy -la cabeza de mi madre asomó por la puerta- Se está haciendo tarde, tu chico va a llegar y tu sigues en la cama.

-Mi chico se llama Draco, mama -reí, sentándome en la cama y frotándome los ojos- Me arrepiento muchísimo de haberle dicho que iba.

-¡No seas así, Hermy! -se sentó conmigo en la cama, mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Sus padres me odian... -susurré, cubriendo mi cara con las manos.

-Dúchate -sonrió mi madre, levantándose y acercándose a la puerta- Iré a por el traje que me puse en la conferencia que conocí a tu padre.

Diciendo esto, salió de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Pesadamente, saqué mis pies por el borde de la cama y alcé mis brazos, como si pudiera tocar el cielo. Con los hombros hundidos me dirigí al baño, donde me dí una relajante ducha. Salí, refregué mi pelo con una toalla y enrosqué otra en torno a mi cuerpo. Salí del baño descalza, allí estaba mi madre, con un traje negro, colgado de una percha, acompañado de un pañuelo blanco.

-Pruébatelo -rió mi madre, tendiéndolo hacia mí. Con dedos temblorosos cogí la percha y me dirigí al baño. Una vez dentro, me puse la camisa blanca, la abroché hasta el valle de mi pecho, como me había enseñado Ginny, la acompañé con los pantalones negros de algodón elástico, acampanados, que marcaban mi figura. Me miré al espejo, iba demasiado elegante, pero me gustaba. Salí del baño, y mi madre tenía tres cajas de zapatos encima de la cama, junto con dos cintos, finos en las manos.

-Me encanta, mama -reí, acercándome a ella para darle aun ligero abrazo.

-Pues terminemos el conjunto -rió, abriendo las cajas de zapatos- Yo llevé estos.

Indicó sacando unas sandalias marrones, con un tacón de vértigo. Examiné el resto de las cajas, me enamoré de unos zapatos beis, cerrados, miré la caja, mis manos temblaron. Mi madre, al ver mi reacción, se rió.

-Puedes quedártelos, ya no me valen -terminó, sacando el par de zapatos y tendiéndomelos- Un caprichín puede tenerlo cualquiera. Además, seguro que si te los pones te ves preciosa.

Hice caso a lo que me dijo, enfundé mis pies con los zapatos, creciendo catorce centímetros. La miré a los ojos y la sonreí. Nos fundimos en otro abrazo más, y cuando nos separamos bajé a desayunar. Mientras me preparaba un café sonó el timbre de la entrada. Supliqué para que no fuera él, pero el saludo de mi madre me dio a entender, perfectamente, que estaba equivocada.

-Debes de ser Draco Malfoy -saludó mi madre, cerrando la puerta- Dame el abrigo chico, no te quedes ahí.

-Vengo a por Hermione -respondió él, siguiendo a mi madre, que entraba a la cocina. Cuando entró, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo.

-Hola familia -saludó mi padre, que entraba con el periódico en la cocina. Dio un beso a mi madre, otro a mí, y le estrechó la mano a Draco- Un placer volver a verte, hijo.

-Igualmente, señor Granger -respondió mi novio, devolviéndole el apretón de manos.

-Por favor, llámame Jhon -rió mi padre tendiéndole una silla para que se sentara- Supongo que ahora somos familia.

-¿Quieres café, Draco?-pregunté, cortando la conversación, roja de vergüenza me levanté y dejé mi taza en el fregadero- Está recién hecho.

-No gracias -me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo. Yo me acerqué a mi madre y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-En la noche nos vemos -me acerqué a mi padre y le dí otro beso a él- Adiós.

-Un placer haberles conocido -rió Draco, rascándose la nuca- Más o menos.

-Tranquilo -rieron mis padres, y añadió mi madre- Ya nos conoceremos mejor.

Se acercó a él y le dio dos besos. Las mejillas de Draco pronto se tornaron de un rosa pálido. Agarré su mano y tiré de él hacia la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos! -zanjé antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Quieres que me vuelva loco? -inquirió, mientras caminábamos a lo largo de la acera.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -intenté hacerme la tonta, mientras la sangre se agrupaba en mis mejillas.

-Granger, Granger, Granger -empezó, empujándome a un callejón- No podemos seguir así.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y comenzó una pequeña batalla de lenguas. Como siempre ganaría él, enterré mis dedos en su pelo, acercándole más a mí, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura. Antes de que llegara más lejos paré su mano y me separé de él.

-Debemos irnos -susurré, volviendo a besar sus labios.

-Si, si -murmuró él, pasando a mi cuello- Ahora.

Sin esperarlo, noté el tirón en el ombligo, me agarré a su cuello hasta que volvió a clavar sus dientes en mi cuello.

-Hemos llegado -rió, agarrándome de la mano y tirando de mí por el pequeño camino de grava.

-Sigue sin parecerme buena idea -susurré, cuanto más cerca estábamos de la puerta más miedo me entraba.

-Tranquilízate... -él apretó mi mano con la suya, mientras subíamos las grandes escaleras de piedra y una elfina abría la gran puerta- No te van a comer.

-Señorito -habló la elfina, dejándonos pasar- Sus padres les esperan en el salón.

-Muchas gracias, Elbereth -respondió Draco, ayudándome a quitar la pequeña chaqueta negra- Joder, Hermione, cada vez lo arreglas menos.

-Perdón -murmuré, roja de la vergüenza, cogió mi mano y tiró de mí, hasta llegar a una amplia habitación, donde se encontraban los padres de Draco.

-Hemos llegado -saludó Draco, tirando de mí, que seguía reticente a estar allí.

-Hola querida -me saludó Narcissa, levantándose y dándome dos besos- Habéis tardado un poco.

La mujer miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados, él se limitó a sonreír. Provocando la risa de su madre. Con una mirada, hizo que Lucius se levantara del sillón en el que se encontraba, dejó su vaso en la mesa central y se acercó a mí. Estrechamos nuestras manos, y volvió a su sitio. Draco se tensó a mi lado, pero Narcissa negó con la cabeza y tiró de mi brazo.

-Ten enseñaré la casa -Narcissa, seguida por mí y su hijo, nos llevó por todas las habitaciones de la mansión, enseñándomelas, una a una, contándome diferentes historias de cada una, hasta que llegamos al jardín- No os preocupéis por Lucius, lo acabará entendiendo.

-Madre, si hubiera podido -habló Draco, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos- la hubiera echado de casa en cuanto pisó el jardín. Ahí dentro solo le faltó escupirla.

-Draco -hablé, colocando mis manos sobre las suyas- No pasa nada. No tiene importancia.

-Si la tiene, querida -habló Narcissa, sentándose en el borde de una bonita fuente- Si Draco te quiere a ti, deberá aceptarlo. Y cuanto antes lo haga, mejor para todos. Aquí las cosas cambiaron hace mucho tiempo, pero no él. No se cómo hacer que sonría. Está amargado, y me está amargando a mí.

-No diga eso, Narcissa -me senté a su lado, mientras Draco se acercaba a un rosal y cortaba dos rosas- Verá como todo se soluciona. Solo hay que tener paciencia.

-Esperemos -rió ella, mirando a su hijo, que se acercaba con una sonrisa en los labios- Le cambiaste.

-No se equivoque, Cissy -reí, poniéndome colorada ante mi- ¿Le molesta si la llamo así?

-Para nada -rió, levantándose de la fuente- Lo prefiero.

-Entonces perfecto -la acompañé, esperando a que Draco nos alcanzara- No le cambié, le traje de vuelta.

-¿Habláis de mí? -preguntó Draco, tendiéndonos una flor a cada una- Podéis seguir, no os voy a negar ese placer.

-Eres un creído -reímos su madre y yo, acercándonos a la casa.

-Pero me queréis -sonrió, dejándonos pasar mientras sujetaba la puerta de la entrada- Las dos.

…...

-¿Ves como no ha sido tan malo? -preguntó Draco, sujetando mi cintura y llevándome a lo largo de un oscuro pasillo.

-Que va... tu padre casi me lanza el vaso de Whisky a la cabeza -murmuré, apretando mis dientes, mientras recordaba mi entrada en la casa.

-Se le pasará, verás como al final os lleváis bien -susurró contra mi cuello, mientras abría la puerta de un cuarto y entrábamos en el- Dentro de lo que cabe. Solo dale tiempo.

-Bonita habitación -reí separándome de él, acercándome a la ventana, notando como me seguía- Me gustan las vistas.

-¿Debo sentirme orgulloso? -rió, agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia la cama, donde me tiró y se colocó sobre mí.

-Por supuesto -murmuré contra sus labios, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas. Él metió sus manos por bajo de mi camisa, haciéndome sonreír al contacto con sus manos. Comenzó a desabrochar mi sostén, por lo que paré sus manos con las mías- Draco... no empieces algo que no vas a poder terminar.

-No lo terminaré si tu no me dejas -sonrió, dando un pequeño beso en mi estómago, mientras desabrochaba el botón de mi pantalón- Por que interrumpirnos nadie lo va ha hacer, si es lo que te preocupa.

Yo solo suspiré, mientras le dejaba manejar mi cuerpo a su antojo.

…...

-¿Qué quieres hacer hasta que tenga que llevarte a casa? -me preguntó, deslizando su dedo índice por mi pecho hasta mi vientre, para volver a subir haciendo el mismo recorrido.

-No se -reí, cuando con su lengua acompañó el dedo.

-Pues mientras te decides... -continuó dando ligeros besos en mi cuello- Aquí nos quedamos.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar -respondí, arqueando mi espalda al contacto de sus dedos con mi sexo- Tu madre pensará que soy una buscona.

-Naaa... -rió, enderezándose y pasándome la ropa del suelo- Creo que sabe lo que hay.

-Draco... -me enderecé, poniéndome el conjunto de ropa interior negro- ¿Me llevarías a casa de los Weasley?

-Depende -frunció su ceño, colocándose los calzoncillos para después enfundándose en los pantalones- ¿Para qué quieres ir?

-A ver a los señores Weasley... -sonreí, levantándome y abrazándole por la espalda- ¿Celoso?

-Me revientan las miradas que te echa la comadreja... -confesó, girándose en mis brazos- Me matan los celos cada vez que pienso que si se me hubiera adelantado... te hubiera perdido para siempre.

-Lo dudo... -sonreí, enmarcando su cara con mis manos- Antes de que estuviéramos juntos ya le había confesado a Ginevra la pequeña debilidad que eras para mí.

-Dios... -murmuró, devorando mi boca, mientras recorría mi espalda con sus manos- No sabes el miedo que he pasado.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy -confesé, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione Jane Granger -respondió a mi abrazo- Vistete, te llevaré dónde la minicomadreja.

-Muchas gracias, Draco -susurré, dando un ligero beso en la mejilla.

…...…...

P. .

-No creo que yo deba entrar -confesé, mientras nos acercábamos a la ladeada casa- Me da que no soy bien recibido.

-¡Oh, vamos! -se quejó ella, tirando de mi brazo- A Ginny le va a gustar que estemos aquí, igual que a Harry y los señores Weasley.

-¡Querida! -exclamó la mujer pelirroja al abrir la puerta, lanzándose a abrazarla- Veo que vienes acompañada.

-Si, Molly -rió, agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia dentro- Estamos juntos.

-¿Ya es oficial? -preguntó la pelirroja, bajando las escaleras junto a Potter y la comadreja- Ya era hora...

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó la comadreja, rojo como su pelo- No sois bienvenidos.

Aguantando mis ganas de lanzarle un crucio, apreté más fuerte la mano de mi castaña entre la mía. Ella, al darse cuenta, comenzó a trazar círculos con su dedo, provocándome un ligero cosquilleo. La pequeña de los Weasley fue la que habló por mí.

-Si no te agrada la compañía, querido hermano -comenzó, acercándose a nosotros y saludándonos con dos besos a cada uno- Puedes irte por donde has venido, nadie te ha dicho que te queremos aquí.

-Ginevra... -comenzó su madre, colocando sus brazos en jarra- ¿No crees que has sido un poco grosera? ¡Discúlpate! Ahora.

-No mamá... -retó la pelirroja a su madre- Tenias que haberle visto en el colegio. No creo que pensara lo que le dijo a Herms, pero aún así, no se ha disculpado, además, Herms es libre para estar con quien quiera, que es lo que él no entiende. Comenzó a salir con Lavender Brown, dejándonos a todos por ella. Se reía de nosotros, y hasta que no descubrió que su "novia" había atacado a Herms por la espalda no tubo el valor de dejarla. Ahora, viene con nosotros, porque está solo, los que dijeron que eran sus amigos le dieron la puñalada por la espalda en cuanto pudieron...¿Y pretendes que me disculpe por decirle la verdad aunque le duela? Por eso no paso, el que debe disculparse es él, y no precisamente conmigo.

-¿Se puede saber que le dijo a Hermy para que te pongas así? -preguntó la Señora Weasley poniendo unas tazas humeantes en una mesa- Venir a sentaros.

-Gracias Molly -habló Hermione. Al notarla algo mustia, di un beso en su mejilla y pasé su pelo por detrás de la oreja.

-No pasa nada -intenté consolarla, siguiendo a la pelirroja y Potter, que me sonreía cada vez que levantaba los ojos hacia él. Una vez de esas me cansé- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Que se nota que la quieres -rió Potter, cogiendo una galleta, mientras me subía el calor por las mejillas- No hace falta que te pongas así...pero, nadie se imaginaba que el gran Draco Malfoy pudiera enamorarse, y menos de una hija de muggles...

-¿Cómo me he puesto, Potter? -pregunté, clavando mis ojos en la mesa.

-Te has puesto muy rojo -susurró Hermione en mi oído, haciéndome sonreír.

-Eres adorable Malfoy -rió Harry,ganándose un manotazo por parte de Ginny- ¡Oye!

-Ni oye ni nada... -rió su novia, para más tarde beber de su taza.

-Me queréis explicar que a pasado con Ron -exigió la Señora Weasley sentándose al frente de la mesa.

-Pues verás mama -comenzó la pelirroja, pero la interrumpí con mi mano y me enderecé en la silla de madera.

-Verá señora Weasley -comencé, provocando la risas de Potter- Ya basta Potter... Me estas cansando.

-Harry, por favor -habló la señora Weasley- Llámame Molly, querido.

-Entonces usted a mi Draco -sonreí, mientras la señora Weasley, ahora Molly, correspondía mi sonrisa- Su hijo... al llegar a Hogwarts comenzó a salir con la señorita Brown.

-Si se la puede llamar señorita -murmuró la pelirroja lo suficiente alto para ganarse una mirada de desaprobación de su madre- Perdón.

-Bueno -continué, pasándome una mano por el pelo- Comenzaron a salir juntos... Y en uno de los encontronazos, estábamos Nott, Zabini y yo con estos dos -añadí señalando a Potter y Hermione- Estábamos esperando a entrar a clase, y por allí se pasaron su hijo y su exnovia.

-¡NO CREO QUE SEAS EL MÁS INDICADO PARA HABLAR DE ESO! -gritó la comadreja desde las escaleras, apuntándome con su varita.

-Ronald -habló su madre, levantándose de la silla y apoyando las manos en la mesa- Baja la varita. ¡YA!

-Hazle caso a tu madre, Weasley -amenacé, agarrando mi varita con fuerza en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón- No quiero hacerte daño. Hay demasiada gente que te aprecia.

-¿¡NO LE VAS A DECIR NADA!? -gritó a Hermione, que levantó su barbilla y le apuntó con su varita.

-No, Ronald -contestó suavemente, acercándose hasta él, clavando su varita en el pecho del pelirrojo- Porque tiene razón, además, en estos momentos... no eres quién para reclamarme nada. Si tu madre quiere saber en lo que te has convertido, lo sabrá. Ahora, puedes volver a desaparecer, tu simple presencia me hace daño a los ojos.

La comadreja se giró, lanzándome una mirada de asco, y subió las escaleras.

-Lo siento, Molly -susurró Hermione, volviendo a sentarse en la silla y enterrando su cabeza entre las manos.

-Tranquila niña -sonrió Molly, levantándose y acariciando el pelo de mi castaña- Si has actuado así, tus razones tendrás.

-Iré a ver a Ronald -habló Potter, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja- Podéis seguir, me se la historia perfectamente.

-Yo lo haré -sonrió la pelirroja, agitando su mano en mi dirección cuando fui a protestar- No acabas Malfoy. Verás mama. Ese día, el que estaban esperando en el pasillo. Ronald la llamó traidora, por conversar con ellos. Más tarde, en otra clase la llamó sangre sucia. ¿Te crees que no me lo querían contar? Bueno.. pues me lo contaron, y esa misma noche la tuve con Ronald, le dejé un par de cosas claras en la sala común. Estuvimos semanas sin hablar, hasta que dejó a Lavender y me pidió disculpas. Bueno y después de lo de traidora, atacaron a Herms por la espalda, ya descubrimos que fue Lavender, pero en Hosmeade... eso fue el colmo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste por carta, Ginevra? -preguntó la madre de los pelirrojos, negando con su cabeza- Esto hay que arreglarlo.

-Nosotros nos vamos -habló Hermione levantándose y estirando sus pantalones- Se va a hacer tarde y mis padres se van a preocupar.

-Como queráis niños -Molly nos dio dos besos en las mejillas a cada uno y subió las escaleras.

-Vendrás la próxima semana... -sonrió la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Hermione- ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto -respondió mi castaña, devolviéndola el abrazo. Potter me tendió la mano, mientras las dos amigas se despedían.

-Cuídala -me susurró para que ellas no nos oyeran- Te quiere de verdad, Malfoy.

-Lo se Potter, lo se -sonreí, separándome de él, al ver que Hermione iba a tirarse a su cuello.

-Malfoy... -se acercó a mí la pelirroja, me dio dos besos como su madre y se separó- Como se te ocurra hacerla daño... Estas muerto.

-¿Debo tomármelo como una amenaza? -murmuré, alejándome un par de pasos de ella.

-Debes -rió, acercándose a Potter, que ya había sido liberado y los dos nos sonrieron- Cuando queráis, podéis volver. Siempre seréis bien recibidos.

-Lo sabemos Ginny -contestó Hermione agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí- ¡Nos vemos!

Agarrados de la mano, caminamos por el verde jardín hasta llegar a los pastos de trigo, donde agarré a Hermione con fuerza y pensé en el habitual callejón.

…...

-¡Se puede saber que te ha pasado ahí abajo! -exclamé entrando en el cuarto de Ronald, que miraba por la ventana, como Herms y Draco se alejaban hasta desaparecer.

-No se a que te refieres -contestó, hundiendo su cabeza entre los hombros, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE A LO QUE ME REFIERO, RONALD! -contesté, dando círculos en el cuarto, notando como clavaba su mirada azul en mi- Estas diferente, y lo estas pagando con ella, que siempre te ha ayudado, que siempre te ha apoyado. ¿Crees que se merece como la tratas?

-¿Ves normal como me trata ella a mi? -preguntó el pelirrojo, aguantándose las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Te lo has buscado Ronald -contesté, sentándome a su lado- La has hecho mucho daño, nunca se esperó que la llamaras...

-Dilo -presionó él, levantándose de la cama, enterrando los dedos en su pelo- ¡ES UNA MALDITA PALABRA!

-A ella -me levanté enfrentándole, agarrando su brazo- Le duele, que sobre todo tú, le llames eso.

-Está con el que se lo estuvo llamando siete años, Potter -se soltó de mi brazo y volvió a la ventana- Dejé a Lavender porque me importaba que la hubieran atacado, pero sigue tratándome como si tuviera viruela de Dragón. Si esto es lo único que voy a recibir de ella, prefiero comenzar a olvidara.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? -hablé acercándome a la ventana junto a él- Con el tiempo te acabaría perdonando, al igual que he hecho yo. Se que no querías decir lo que dijiste.

-Eso no lo puedes saber -rió irónico, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Tú verás lo que haces, Ronald -me separé de él y me acerqué a la puerta- Lo único que estás consiguiendo es alejarla más de ti.

Diciendo esto cerré la puerta y con un suspiro me dirigí a las escaleras. Antes de que llegara, una mano tiró de mí hacia atrás. Sabía que era Ginny, por lo que la dejé hacer. Llegamos a su cuarto y cerré la puerta con el pié mientras me giraba y le devoraba la boca.

-Has tardado mucho -sonrió, mientras introducía sus manos por debajo de mi camisa- Iba a ir a buscarte...

-No creo que hiciera falta -agarré su cintura y la dirigí hasta la cama, cayendo sobre ella- ¿Y tu madre?

-Fue al callejón Diagon a hacer unas compras -respondió entre beso y beso- Hay tiempo.

Con un suspiro, recorrí su cuello con mi lengua, mientras ella comenzaba a quitarme la camisa.

-Te amo, Ginevra Weasley -susurré mientras el ambiente se comenzaba a caldear.

…...…...

P. HERMIONE.

-¿Por qué te apareces aquí? -pregunté mientras salíamos de callejón, para que los últimos rayos de sol nos dieran el la cara.

-Por que es el mejor sitio para que no nos vea nadie -respondió agarrando mi cintura, mientras nos cruzábamos con una pareja.

-Irás a casa de.. -fui interrumpida por una voz.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó la joven de la pareja detrás nuestra, provocando que me girara hacia ella- ¿Hermione Jane Granger?

-S-si -respondí, mientras colocaba una mano en mi barbilla e intentaba reconocer ese rostro tan conocido- Pero no se quien eres.

-Soy Ciale -sonrió la chica, mientras alborotaba su pelo negro- Nos conocimos en verano

-Aaah -respondí, mientras se comenzaba a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro- Eres la prima que se trajo Kayla las vacaciones pasadas... ¿Verdad?

-Exacto -sonrió, analizando a Draco de arriba a abajo, para después sonreír con cinismo- Este es Johan, mi hermano.

-Encantada -sonreí dándole dos besos, para después agarrar la mano de Draco- Este es Draco, mi novio.

Resalté la palabra novio, haciendo que Draco riera con disimulo y Ciale frunciera el ceño. Ella se acercó a Draco para saludar, mientras que Johan le tendió la mano.

-Un gusto conoceros -habló Johan, agarrando la mano de su hermana- Pero tenemos que marcharnos... Otro día quedemos.

-Si claro -enseñé mi mejor sonrisa y me despedí con la mano- Asquerosa.

-No conocía esta faceta tuya... -susurró Draco, besando mi mejilla, mientras la pareja de hermanos se alejaba de nosotros- Pero me gusta.

-Basta Draco... -reí, separándome de él- A este paso no vuelves a casa.

-Si es por quedarme contigo no importa no volver a casa -sonrió, mientras agarraba mi mano y caminábamos por la calle.

-No me digas esas cosas que me pongo tonta -reí cuando llegamos a mi puerta- ¿Hasta la semana que viene?

-Hasta la semana que viene -susurró, rozando sus labios con los míos, me colgué de su cuello y el pasó sus brazos por mi cintura. Lentamente nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos- Si esto me llega a pasar antes... pensaría que estaría loco... ahora, me parece lo más normal y perfecto del mundo.

-Eres un exagerado -reí, dando un último beso, antes de acercarme a la puerta de entrada- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti -añadió antes de volver por donde habíamos venido.

-¡He vuelto! -anuncié cerrando la puerta de casa. Enseguida se oyeron los pasos de mi madre acercándose.

-¡Mi madre! -sonrió, acercándose, a la vez que secaba sus manos con un paño- ¿Te has visto la cara?

-No -respondí, posando mi mano por instinto- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Que parece que has visto un fantasma -se acercó a mí y colocó una mano sobre mi frente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente -respondí, quitándome el abrigo y la chaqueta.

-Pues vete a quitarte la ropa, que vamos a cenar -se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina- Por cierto, me lo vas ha contar TODO.

…...

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. ¿Qué os parece? Espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo cap. Nos vemos pronto. Besazos. Gracias por la paciencia que tenéis al esperar lso nuevos capis.


	15. Chapter 15

-Hermy -entró mi madre en mi cuarto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Ya está aquí Harry.

-Perfecto -respondí, estirando el colchón- **AHORA ** mismo bajo.

Había llegado el momento de dejar de nuevo a mis padres y volver al mundo mágico. Tenía todo preparado. Por lo que agarré mi baúl con una mano y con la otra un **GORDO ** plumas negro.

-Cuando quieras Harry -hablé, cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras y posé el baúl en el suelo para despedirme de mis padres.

-Adiós chiquilla -rió mi padre, estrujando mis huesos entre sus **BRAZOS **.

-Adiós -susurré, mientras me despedía de mi madre- Nos veremos pronto.

-Por supuesto que si -rió mi madre, acercándose a la puerta con nosotros.

-Adiós señores Granger -se despidió Harry, cogió mi baúl y yo salí tras de él.

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunté, al ver que comenzábamos a andar por la acera.

-Al caldero chorreante, allí nos espera Arthur para ir a la madriguera -respondió Harry, cambiando el baúl de mano.

-¿Crees que deberíamos contarles a los demás lo que nos dijo McGonnagal? -pregunté, mientras esperábamos a que un semáforo se pusiera en verde.

-No lo se... -suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, despeinándose, a la vez que sonreía- Lo que tengo seguro es que a Ronald le va a dar algo.

-Esperemos que solo sea Ronald -sonreí, dirigiendo mis pensamientos a un rubio platinado.

...

-Por fin llegáis -saludó la pelirroja, besando mis mejillas- Habéis tardado mucho.

-¿Enserio? -pregunté, mirando el reloj de la casa de los Weasley.

-No mujer -rió Molly, dándome dos besos- Es un placer volverte a tener aquí.

-El placer es mío, Molly -sonreí, mientras **SALUDABA ** a George, que desde la noticia de su hijo primogénito estaba mucho más animado que últimamente- ¿Cómo lo llevas, George?

-Vamos tirando -contestó sonriendo, mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa, Angelina, **AHORA ** Weasley.

-El otro día estuvimos aquí y no os vi -hablé mientras **SALUDABA ** a Angelina, que fue la que contestó.

-Fuimos al medimago, a una revisión -contestó **ILUMINANDO ** su rostro con un gran sonrisa- Nos dijo que era niño.

-Felicidades -sonreí, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Venga **DATE ** prisa Herms -me interrumpió la pelirroja tirando de mí hacia su cuarto- Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

-¡**PERO ** si nos vimos el otro día! -me quejé siguiéndola- Que va a haber pasado de interesante.

-Lo que sea -rió, entrando en su cuarto y tirándose en la cama- Pasado mañana vamos a casa de Pansy.

-Perfecto -reí, echándome con ella- Bueno, pues cuéntate algo, ¿no?

...

-¡Vamos chicas! -nos despertó Molly, entrando a la habitación de su hija menor- Se os va a hacer tarde.

-Ya vamos mamá -gruñó la pelirroja, frotándose los ojos para despejarse- Ahora mismo bajamos a desayunar.

-Perfecto -concluyó su madre saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-Dúchate tu primero -saltó la pelirroja de la cama y se puso una bata azul por encima del pijama- Me muero del hambre.

-Vete a desayunar -reí al ver su mueca al decir la última palabra- Yo me ocupo de todo.

-Gracias gracias -rió saliendo por la puerta. Yo me reí, y bajé de la cama. Busqué en mi baúl, y saqué una muda de **ROPA ** interior, unos vaqueros desgastados junto con un jersey negro. Entré al baño, me dí una ducha rápida, alisé mi pelo con la poción alisadora, perfilé mis ojos y salí al cuarto. Ginny seguía abajo, por lo que con un movimiento de varita hice la cama y me calcé con unas botas marrones altas. Salí del cuarto y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Vas muy guapa, Hermione -susurró Ronald, saliendo de su cuarto, mientras me escaneaba de arriba a abajo.

-Gracias Ronald -me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, pero su mano agarró mi brazo- ¿Qué quieres?

-Que me perdones -susurró, soltando mi brazo, pero colocando sus manos en mis hombros- Lo hice sin pensar, no era mi intención llamarte... eso.

-A mí, un perdón no me vale nada Ronald Bilius Weasley -contesté,sacudiendo mis hombros para liberarme de sus manos- El daño ya está hecho. Y no se va a curar de un día para otro.

Diciendo esto, me dí la vuelta y bajé las escaleras, sin detenerme por mucho que me llamara.

-Vaya, vaya -sonrió Ginny cuando me senté a su lado- Se nota que vas a ver al novio, ¿a qué hueles?

-Vainilla -respondí, sirviéndome café en una taza.

-Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo -sonrió Molly, acercándome un plato con galletitas.

-No Molly -respondí cogiendo un par de galletas, hundiendo mi mirada en el café- Lo que pasa es que tu hijo me ha pedido disculpas.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? -preguntó, bebiendo de su taza.

-Que no quiero perdonarle -respondí, mordiendo una de las galletas, mientras todos me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos- No por ahora.

-Haces bien -se recompuso Ginny, terminando su desayuno- Me voy a duchar.

-Yo voy a limpiar la cocina -habló Molly, levantándose de la mesa,recogiendo los platos vacíos.

-Deberías darle una segunda oportunidad -habló Harry, sonriéndome mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-¿Otra más, Harry? -dejé mi taza en la mesa y entrelacé mis dedos- Le he perdonado muchas, insignificantes, sí, pero incontables de las que son. Esta vez, se lo va a tener que ganar, porque no pienso molestarme en él, si quiere que le perdone, que busque soluciones a todo lo que a hecho.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así -sonrió Angelina bajando las escaleras- Pareces una ejecutiva.

-Gracias, Angelina -sonreí, mientras recogía mi taza y se la llevaba a Molly- Siento todo lo que está pasando con Ronald, Molly.

-No te preocupes querida -me sonrió, pero sin que esa sonrisa llegara a los ojos- No me extraña que pienses eso... Yo también lo haría, lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar entre ustedes, se les veía tan unidos, hasta llegué a pensar que serias mi nuera, la madre de mis nietos.

-Lo siento Molly -apoyé mi mano en su hombro mientras agachaba mi mirada- Eso no hubiera pasado de ningún modo, yo a Ronald solo le veo como un amigo.

-Tranquila, tranquila -siguió recogiendo los platos, que le había llevado- No pasa nada.

-Bueno, voy a ver si ha terminado la parejita para irnos -me excusé, notando como la situación se volvía más incomoda.

-Id, y pasároslo bien -me sonrió mientras me alejaba.

Salí de la cocina exhalando un suspiro desde lo más profundo de mi ser, Harry y Ginny, que estaban esperando en la mesa del comedor me sonrieron, me limité a negar con mi cabeza, mientras me dirigía a la puerta, colocándome el abrigo por encima.

-No te preocupes -sonrió Ginny, mientras los tres nos dábamos la mano- Se acabará solucionando, ya verás.

Con esta frase, aparecimos en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, donde nos aguardaban Luna, Neville y Pansy. Nos saludamos y junto con Pansy nos desaparecimos en la puerta de su casa. Era una mansión enorme, blanca y alta, rodeada de un gran jardín, lleno de plantas marchitas, debido al frío, que estaban cuidando unos elfos. Enseguida uno se nos acercó corriendo.

-¿Quieren algo, señorita? -preguntó el elfo, inclinándose frente a nosotros.

-No gracias, Ungoliant -respondió Pansy pasando por su lado, pero Luna se agachó frente al elfo y le agarró una oreja.

-¡Qué gracioso! -rió la rubia soñadora, mientras el elfo sacudía la cabeza para librarse de su agarre y desaparecía- Quiero uno.

-¡Venga, vamos! -urgió Pansy empujándonos mientras avanzábamos por el jardín- Mis padres quieren conoceros mejor.

...

-Pues les dejamos solos -anunciaron los padres de Pansy cuando terminaron de comer- Iremos a casa de los Davis.

-Podíais decirle a Travis que se pasara por aquí -sonrió Pansy, dando un beso a Blaise, que ya habían hecho oficial su relación- Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-Por supuesto -rió Cassie, saliendo por la puerta, detrás de su marido, para desaparecerse en el jardín.

-¡Qué hacemos! -explotó Pansy, levantándose del sofá de un salto, mientras Draco besaba mi mejilla.

-Esperar a Travis -rió Nott, pero se puso serio y nos miró a Harry y a mí- Por cierto... ¿Qué os dijo la directora?

En ese momento, el salón quedo en silencio, Harry y yo nos miramos, mientras Pansy se volvía a acomodar y el resto clavaba su mirada en nosotros.

-Pues veréis...-comenzó Harry, rascándose la nuca mientras me pedía ayuda con la mirada.

-¡Está bien! -le interrumpí, pasándome el pelo por detrás de la oreja, signo de incomodidad- La directora nos hizo llamar porque ha invitado a las escuelas participantes en el Torneo De Los Tres Magos, la Academia Beauxbaton y el instituto Durmstrang, para volver a juntarnos, pero esta vez sin Torneo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente para volver a estar juntos.

-¿Y qué tenéis que ver vosotros dos en eso? -preguntó Ginny, notablemente molesta.

-Les ayudaremos a estar aquí -habló Harry, ganándose una furiosa mirada por parte de Ginny.

-Espero que te encargues de la Academia Beauxbaton, Hermione -habló Draco, cruzando sus brazos mientras fruncía el ceño, haciendo reír a Theo y Blaise- No me fío nada de ese búlgaro...

-Tranquilo, Malfoy -habló Harry, abrazando a su novia- McGonnagal nos a dejado repartirnos como queramos.

-Y los dos nos vamos a encargar de las dos escuelas -terminé, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Justo después se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Uno de los elfos se inclinó y dejó pasar a una joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, a la que Pansy fue a abrazar con un gran ímpetu.

¡Travis! -dio dos largos besos a la chica, que respondió a los besos y saludó con la mano.

-Vaya -sonrió, mientras ella y Pansy se acercaban a nosotros- Cuanta gente nueva.

-Estos son Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

-¿Harry Potter? -preguntó con sorpresa mientras estrechaba nuestras manos- El héroe del mundo mágico, un placer haberte conocido.

-¿Y a nosotros no nos saludas? -picó Blaise, poniendo pucheros- Muy bonito me parece esto...

-Hola serpientes -comentó ella, ellos solo inclinaron la cabeza- Mucho tiempo sin veros.

-La que desapareció fuiste tu... -comentó Draco, abrazando mi cintura.

-¿Estáis juntos? -pregunto sonriendo, mientras nosotros asentíamos, ella junto sus manos frente a su cara- Que bonito...

-Cuéntanos algo de ti -hablo Pansy, acomodándose entre los brazos de Blaise- ¿Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Estuve viajando por el mundo con mis padres -paso una mano por su largo pelo castaño- Al final mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de que madurara... Y me casaron con Peregrin Derrik, jugó de golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, pero una pregunta clamaba por salir en mi garganta.

-Suéltalo, Herms -rió Ginny, clavando su mirada en mi- Parece que te estas ahogando.

-No lo veo justo -confesé después de un suspiro- Se que no es de mi incumbencia y todo eso... Pero, a mi modo de ver, creo que no deberías dejar que tus padres decidieran por ti. Eres lo suficiente mayor como para decidir por tu futuro.. ¿o me equivoco?

-Para nada -rió ella, aplaudiendo- Se que no debo dejar que mis padres manejen mi vida, pero no puedo revelarme de la noche a la mañana.

-Aquí el menda lo hizo -rió Blaise, señalando a Draco- Y aquí le tienes, más feliz que una perdiz.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de rojo, mientras los demás nos reíamos.

-Deberíamos ir yéndonos -habló Harry, mirando su reloj de pulsera- Es tarde, y seguro que Molly se estará preocupando.

-Si, tienes razón Potter -rió Ginny, agarrando la mano de su novio- Nos vemos en el colegio, chavales.

Yo me despedí de Draco con un ligero beso y me alejé a la puerta.

-Adiós -se despidieron todos, mientras salíamos por la puerta y nos desaparecíamos.

…...

…...


	16. Chapter 16

HERMIONE.

Habíamos vuelto de las vacaciones. La rutina había vuelto a la normalidad, estudios, exámenes, tardes en la biblioteca, más estudios, más exámenes...

Se acercaba el día del regreso de las escuelas Beauxbaton y Drumstang, y yo cada día estaba mas nerviosa y estresada. Todos mis amigos intentaban convencerme de que no iba a pasar nada, pero algo entro de mi me decía que no.

-Estas exagerando -Ginny yo íbamos caminando por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor. Era la hora de comer, las clases de ese día habían acabado y ya era hora de descansar, más o menos.

-No, Ginevra -negué con la cabeza sentándonos en la mesa, junto a Seamus, que nos miro extrañado- Estoy segura de que algo pasará.

-Si tu lo dices.. -cambio de tema- ¿Qué te pondrás el día del baile?

-No lo se -sonreí ante los nervios de mi amiga, que llevaba días inquieta. En ese momento, la directora se levanto y nos hizo callar.

-Queridos alumnos... -comenzó, recorriendo las mesas, sonriendo al pasar por Harry y por mí- Me gustaría informarles que habrá un baile, el próximo 14 de Febrero.

Ante esto, todas las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir impacientes, mientras que los chicos decidían a quien invitar.

-¡Silencio! -ordenó la profesora, el Gran Comedor volvió a un absoluto silencio- También me gustaría informarles de la visita de las escuelas participantes del Torneo De Los Tres Magos. Pueden continuar con su comida.

Después de la noticia todo el mundo siguió con su comida, interrumpiéndola para hablar de la llegada de las escuelas extranjeras. Con tranquilidad, Ginny y yo nos levantamos, riéndonos por un comentario casual que se le había escapado a la pelirroja, cuando alguien me empujó, provocando que me cayera y mis rodillas golpearan contra el suelo. La pelirroja se giró en el acto y apuntó al atacante con su varita. El Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio, centrando su atención en nosotras.

-¿Con quien te quedaras Granger? -rió Rose Zeller, alumna de Hufflepuff apartando la varita de Ginny de un manotazo, mientras yo me levantaba y me miraba las rodillas, rojas por el golpe- ¿Con tu querido mortífago... o con Viktor Krum?

-Eres una asquerosa, ... -reprochó Ginny, acercándose a la tejón, y cruzándola la cara de una bofetada- No se que insinúas, bueno, si lo se...pero...

-Ginny... -agarré su brazo y tiré de mi amiga hacia la puerta, para alejarnos de todos aquellos murmullos- No merece la pena, pelirroja.

-¿A insinuado que eres una buscona y dices que no merece la pena? -explotó Ginny, gesticulando de una manera exagerada.

-Yo se que no lo soy, Ginny -hable apoyándome en el marco de un gran ventanal, mirando al lago- Se que el hombre de mi vida es Draco, que la luz en mi oscuridad es Draco, que todo en vida es Draco, maldita sea... y lo mejor de todo es que se que si Draco me dejara... no podría seguir adelante y me hundiría. No se que haría Ginny. Pueden meterse a Krum por donde les quepa... porque el que tiene mi corazón entre sus dedos es el arrogante y mujeriego de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando termine mi bonito discurso, oí unos aplausos a mi espalda, por lo que me gire. Allí estaban todos, Harry, que agarraba a Ginny de la mano, Theo, Blaise junto a Pansy, Astoria junto a Seamus y Ronald, Luna y Neville, y por ultimo Draco, que avanzo hacia mi y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, estrechándome contra él, besando mi mejilla, mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir de nuevo.

-Te amo, leoncita -sonrió él, enterrando su rostro en mi pelo- Nunca lo olvides.

-No lo haré -sonreí, hundiéndome en sus lagos de plata liquida- Draco Malfoy.

-Bueno tórtolos -rio Blaise acercándose a nosotros para separarnos y tirar de nuestros brazos- El momento sentimental se acabó...toca divertirse.

Estábamos en el séptimo pasillo, junto al cuadro de Griffindor, riendo y las parejas haciéndonos rumiacos, cuando Peter y Graham llegaron corriendo.

-¡Herms, Harry Potter! -suspiró Peter llegando a nuestra altura, mientras Graham se apoyaba contra la pared y resbalaba hasta el suelo- La directora quiere veros.

-Según ella es urgente -tosió Graham, mientras Peter reía ante su comentario.

-Si, porque de urgente poco -siguió riendo el niño, contagiándonos a todos.

-¿Vamos? -me miró Harry, mostrando su curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto -contesté, levantándome del lado de Draco, alisando mi falda, que se había arrugado al estar en el suelo.

Llegamos al despacho de la directora, que nos invitó a sentarnos frente a ella.

-Me gustaría informarles de que la llegada de las escuelas Beauxbaton y Drumstang se ha adelantado, mañana mismo estarán aquí -la profesora sonrió, esperando que dijésemos algo. Realmente sorprendida, confusa, salí del despacho y me dirigí a la torre Griffindor. Todos seguían allí, yo sin mirarlos entre a la sala común y subí disparada a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y grite, grite de frustración. Algo iba a pasar, y cada vez se acercaba el momento, el qué... se me escapaba. Sentí unas manos en mi cintura, que me apretaron contra su dueño, que comenzó a devorar mi cuello.

-¿Que te pasa? -me preguntó, tirándose sobre mi en la cama.

-Krum llega mañana -solté sin anestesia, provocando que sus ojos brillaran, y se convirtieran en hielo.

-Maldición -fue lo único que dijo, para después sonreír, mientras se desabrochaba la túnica y se sacaba su camisa- Pues habrá que aprovechar ahora... A partir de mañana estarás muy ocupada...

Sonriendo, pase una mano desde su pelo platinado, por su pecho, hasta el botón de sus pantalones, el cual desabroche con facilidad, mientras con la otra mano desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa y el recorría mis piernas con sus manos. Me quitó la ropa, dejándome únicamente con ropa interior, sus pantalones también habían desaparecido y un bulto, de lo mas apetecible se mostró en sus boxers.

-¿Te gusta? -susurró, antes de hundir su lengua en mi boca, yo solo enrosque mis piernas en torno a su cintura, a modo de afirmación- Pues más te va a gustar.

Con lentitud, fue desprendiéndome de las ultimas prendas que me cubrían, y cuando los dos estuvimos completamente desnudos, entro en mi, despacio, haciéndome gemir su nombre como nunca antes.

Nos amamos toda la tarde, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro. Cuando me desperté, estiré mi brazos y arquee la espalda, nunca me había sentido tan bien, mi mano toco algo caliente, por lo que gire mi cara lentamente, para ver como Draco, apoyado en un brazo, sonreía, mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rosa.

-Te ves preciosa, Hermione -susurró presionando sus labios en mi hombro, haciendo que me tapara hasta la nariz con la sabana.

-¿Que hora es? -pregunte, volviendo a arquear mi espalda mientras se me escapaba un ligero gemido.

-Las cinco de la mañana -respondió pasando una mano por su pelo. Yo al saber la información, me senté en la cama, cubriendo mis pechos con la sabana, y con una sonrisa pícara besé su cuello, poco a poco me fui encaramando sobre él, donde lentamente me introduje su miembro en mi cavidad, despacio, completamente erecto. Comencé a moverme, mientras el recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos. A punto de terminar, devore su boca, por primera vez ganando la batalla de nuestras lenguas. Note como sus fluidos me llenaban, por lo que me moví mas rápido, para terminar, gimiendo su nombre y cayendo desplomada sobre él. Lentamente salió de mi, caí a su lado, apoye la cabeza sobre su pecho y el comenzó a trazar pequeños dibujos en mi espalda. Yo comencé a tararear una canción, mientras marcaba un pequeño ritmo con mis dedos en su pecho.

-Creo que me voy a duchar -me dio un beso en mis labios y se levanto de la cama- ¿Te duchas conmigo?

Me lo replantee varias veces, pero pensar que no tendríamos un moemnto tan íntimo hasta dentro de bastante tiempo me convenció.

-Por supuesto -susurre pasando por su lado mientras entrabamos al baño.

...

-¿Crees que tardaran mucho mas en llegar? -le pregunte a Harry, que estaba a mi lado, abrazando sus brazos, ya que había comenzado a nevar y nosotros estábamos esperando en el patio a que llegaran las escuelas extranjeras- Voy a morir de una hipotermia.

-Vete dentro si quieres, que yo los espero -tirito Harry, resoplando al ver como se acercaba un colosal carruaje de color azul pálido, tirado por una docena de Abraxans- Por fin...

-Queridos -saludó la giganta, acercándose a nosotros, con sus alumnos detrás- Un placer volver a verlos.

-El placer es nuestro, Madame Maxime -saludé, inclinando mi cabeza mientras recorría a todos los alumnos que habían bajado del carruaje. Justo en ese momento llegaron los alumnos de Durmstrang en su barco- Perfecto, ya estamos todos.

Cuando llegaron los alumnos de Durmstrang, anunciamos unas rápidas reglas, el lugar donde se hospedaría cada escuela y los llevamos hacia el Gran Comedor. Allí, nos estaba esperando la directora McGonnagal, que los distribuyó por las cuatro mesas. En ese momento, me dí cuenta que a parte de Viktor Krum, alguien más me sonaba de la escuela de Durmstrang. La mayor parte de los alumnos de Durmstrang fueron situados en la mesa de Slytherin, el resto se vinieron a Griffindor, mientras que los alumnos de Beauxbaton fueron a la casa de las águilas.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nuestro ya numeroso grupo, se juntó en la entrada del Gran Comedor y como rutina nos dedicamos a deambular por pasillos desiertos.

-¿Le viste? -preguntó Draco, a mi lado, jugando con un mechón de mi pelo- Al hermano de tu amiga.

-Si.. -suspiré, mirando el suelo, mientras me juntaba más a él.

-Herrmione -oímos a nuestras espaldas, noté cómo Draco tensó sus músculos al oír la voz del búlgaro. Compuse mi mejor sonrisa falsa, acto que hizo reír en sobremanera a Blaise, y me gire hacia Viktor.

-¡Viktor! -sonreí, mientras me acercaba a él y le daba dos besos. Él agarró mi cintura, impidiéndome alejarme de él y me abrazó. Yo, sutilmente, me alejé de él y volví al lado de Draco, junté nuestras manos y me giré para seguir nuestro camino- ¡Me alegro de verte!

Nos alejamos de él, mientras el resto aguantaba la risa, me colgué del cuello de Draco y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, mientras Viktor susurraba cosas ininteligibles.

-¡Dejen el momento de romanticismo para cuando estén solos por Merlín! -se quejó Theo, mientras el resto se reía de su comentario, armando jaleo por el pasillo adelante. Llegamos al séptimo piso, y nos sentamos en círculo, bastante separados hasta que Blaise Zabini comenzó a tararear una canción. Cogió la mano de Pansy, quien al principio se resistió un poco y en el medio del círculo, comenzaron a dar vueltas, mientras todos nosotros aplaudíamos todos sus movimientos. Cuando estos dejaron de bailar, unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo. Por curiosidad, todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que el causante de los pasos se dejó ver.

-Esta faceta de ti no me la habían contado, Hermione -sonrió Johan, acercándose a nosotros y saludando con su mano- No me imaginaba que fueras maga.

-Y yo no me imaginaba que fueras de Durmstrang... -contesté levantándome, alisando mi falda- Y mira por dónde... lo eres.

-Qué arisca...parece que no soy bienvenido... -rió, rascándose la nuca, mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía de nuestra vista.

-A ese tampoco quiero que te acerques -murmuró Draco, provocando la risa de los demás, él levantó la vista y me sentó en su regazo- Va enserio.. de esos no me fio nada...

-De esos... -comenzó Ginny, limpiándose una lágrima que se escapaba de su ojo, para volver a reír- ¿O de cualquiera que tenga pene?

-De esos me conformo -sonrió mi novio, apretándome contra él.

...

...


	17. Chapter 17

P. .

HabíaLLEGADO el día del baile, todo el mundo estaba de los nervios, sobretodo las mujeres.

-¿No te preparas? -me pregunto Blaise, entrando en mi cuarto, atando su corbata negra, aJUEGO con el traje que llevaba- Va ser la hora de bajar, y no creo que a la leona le apetezca mucho esperar.

-Solo tengo que vestirme -contesté, levantándome de la cama y acercándome al baúl para sacar el traje que me había enviado mi madre.

-Esta bien -contestó él saliendo del cuarto- Te esperamos en la sala común.

Comencé a vestirme, hasta que una lechuza picó en el cristal de mi ventana. La dejé entrar y me tendió una carta, atada a su pequeña pata. Cogí el pequeño pergamino y le di una golosina a la lechuza, que se marcho por la ventana abierta. Abrí la carta y me sorprendí bastante.

_Draco Malfoy:_

_Hermione Jane Granger te engaña con otro._

No ponía nada más, me había dejadoCOMPLETAMENTE descolocado. Yo confiaba en mi leoncita y sabía que era mentira, pero ¿y si en un casual era verdad?¿Y si me estaba engañando con otro? Por eso desaparecía tanto tiempo sin decirle nada a nadie, por eso ya no nos veíamos como antes, por eso cada vez era más fría conmigo... Quizá, tal vez, debiera hablarlo con ella primero, y no llegar a conclusiones equivocadas.

Salí del cuarto, y sin decir nada, Blaise agarró mi brazo y le hizo una seña a Pansy para que se fuera con Astoria, que acababa de salir por la puerta. Theo se sentó en el sillón de enfrente mía y frunció su ceño, mientras que Blaise se reía de mi cara.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó al fin Theo, yo solo le tendí el pequeño pergamino arrugado que llevaba en el bolsillo, él la leyó, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se la pasó a Blaise- ¿Te lo crees?

-Es una locura -rió Blaise, riendo a carcajada limpia mientras me devolvía la nota- Ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza, ¿verdad, Draco?

-Explícame tú, entonces su actitud de los últimos días, Blaise -exploté, cerrando mis ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra en respaldo del sillón- Porque no se que la he hecho para que me rechace de esta manera.

-¿Cómo que te rechaza? -preguntó Theo, levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la pequeña chimenea.

-No me deja ponerla una mano encima -respondí, imitando su gesto.

-Pues deberías aclarar las cosas -comentó Zabini, acercándose a la puerta,SEGUIDO por nosotros- Pero no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

Terminando esta conversaciónLLEGAMOS al hall del castillo, donde habíamos quedado con los Griffindor y Lunática. Cuando llegamos allí nos estaban esperando Astoria y Pansy junto a Daphne.

-Hola Draco -saludó la última, acercándose a nosotros mientras movía sus caderas de forma provocativa- Te ves muy bien.

-Si, gracias -sonreí y pasé por su lado, para acercarme a las otras dos chicas- Tu tampoco vas mal.

-Gracias, Draco -susurró mientras se alejaba para entrar en el Gran Comedor.

-Más te vale que te alejes de ella... -rezongó Pansy, clavando su dedo índice en mi pecho- Como le hagas daño a Herms por esa... estas muerto Malfoy.

-Pensé que me apoyarías a mí, Parkinson -sonreí con cinismo al ver que Astoria no defendía a su hermana- ¿y tú que... no defiendes a tu hermana?

-No, porque se que no es una buena persona -respondió, alejándose con Ronald Weasley que acababa de bajar las escaleras.

…...…...

P. .

Había llegado el día del baile, todo el mundo andaba de un lado para otro, las chicas estábamos muy nerviosas, era el día de los enamorados y hoy, sería el día en que le hablaría a Draco de mi embarazo. Sí, estaba embarazada de varias semanas, no sabía con exactitud cuantas, pero con certeza que algo crecía dentro de mí. Aún no se lo había dicho porque temo su reacción, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como hoy. De hecho, no lo sabía nadie, me da vergüenza lo que puedan decir.

Herms -me interrumpió la pelirroja, entrando en mi cuarto enfundada en un vestido rojo fuego- ¿Te queda mucho?

-Que va... -la sonreí, levantándome de la cama y dando una vuelta- ¿Qué te parece?

-Que ese vestido tendría que ser mío -rió ella acercándose a mí, se paró frente a mí y se quedó estática, como una estatua- Imitame.

Yo copié su pose, puse mi mano derecha en la cintura y la izquierda en mi cabeza, estirando la pierna izquierda para quedar descubierta por el corte de mi vestido negro.

-Lo dicho, que ese vestido tendría que ser mío -reímos saliendo del cuarto y bajando a la sala común, donde nos esperaban Harry y Neville.

-Guau, estáis preciosas -dijo Harry, agarrando el brazo de su novia, mientras Neville agarraba el mío y bajábamos hasta el hall.

-¡Estáis preciosas! -exclamó Pansy, mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos abrazaba con cuidado.

-Gracias, Pansy -reí, mirando hacia las otras tres serpientes, que esperaban junto a Luna, que llevaba un vestido blanco, por la altura de la rodilla. Ésta se acercó a nosotros e imitó a Pansy.

-Me encanta tu vestido, Herms -susurró en mi oído antes de separarnos. Yo me acerqué a Draco, que me miró de arriba a abajo y aprisionó mis labios entre los suyos.

-Estas preciosa -susurró cuando nos separamos.

-Tú también -respondí, agarrando su brazo, y tirando de él hacia el Gran Comedor- Por cierto, tenemos que hablar.

En ese momento se detuvo, agarró mi brazo y tiró de mi hacia un aula vacía. Todos se nos quedaron mirando raro, pero no me importaba, iba demasiado concentrada en el nudo que tenía en el centro del estómago. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su pantalón. Me lo lanzó y yo lo cogí al vuelo.

-No te lo crees... -pregunté después de haber terminado de leerlo- ¿verdad?

-Pues no se que creer... -confesó, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y apoyándose contra la pared- Porque tampoco es que le vea mucho sentido a tu actitud de las ultimas semanas.

-Para eso tengo una explicación -intenté razonar con él, pero no me lo permitió.

-No quiero tus escusas baratas, Granger -me interrumpió y se giró para abrir la puerta, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse sin creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar- De hecho, creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado...

Diciendo esto, cerró la puerta, sin darme oportunidad a explicarme, ni nada. Caí de rodillas en el suelo y comencé a llorar. ¿Qué iba ha hacer ahora?¿Cómo seguiría adelante?

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé en aquella habitación, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Theo se acercó a mí y me abrazó, y apartó mi pelo de la cara.

-Me ha dejado, Theo -lloré en su hombro, mientras él pasaba sus manos por mi espalda.

-Lo supusimos cuando salió de aquí como un león enjaulado -rió mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- Ahora deja de llorar, que te están esperando en el Gran Comedor.

-No puedo ir así -protesté, pasando una mano por mi pelo- Debo de estar horrible.

-No tanto como para no hacer que a más de uno se le caiga la baba -agarró mi mano y salimos del aula- Bailarás una canción conmigo, supongo.

-Claro que sí -respondí, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Todos se me quedaron mirando- Luego bailamos.

-¿Dónde vas? -me preguntó, agarrando mi mano de vuelta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer -reí, mientras me alejaba de él, atravesaba el Gran Comedor, de donde habían desaparecido las cuatro mesas y me acerqué a dónde se encontraba la banda de música.

-Pensé que no vendrías -rió Anthony, que sostenía una guitarra y me ayudaba a subir las escalerillas.

-Bastante me a costado llegar hasta aquí, como para dejarlo ahora -contesté, colocándome en el centro de la pista, aumentando mi voz mediante un hechiza- Cuando queráis.

La música comenzó a sonar, atrayendo la mirada de todo el mundo hacia mí. En el compás adecuado comencé a cantar. Sintiendo como en cada palabra se iba toda mi fuerza, viendo como los ojos plateados que me hubieron pertenecido me miraban con odio, como años antes, tan lejanos.

They passed me by, all of those great romances

You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances

My picture clear, everything seemed so easy

And so I dealt you the blow

One of us had to go

Now it's different, I want you to know

One of us is crying

One of us is lying

In her lonely bed

Staring at the ceiling

Wishing she was somewhere else instead

One of us is lonely

One of us is only

Waiting for a call

Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small

Wishing she had never left at all

I saw myself as a concealed attraction

I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action

Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving

That's how I started the show

One of us had to go

Now I've changed and I want you to know

One of us is crying

One of us is lying

In her lonely bed

Staring at the ceiling

Wishing she was somewhere else instead

One of us is lonely

One of us is only

Waiting for a call

Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small

Wishing she had never left at all

Never left at all

Staring at the ceiling

Wishing she was somewhere else instead

One of us is lonely

One of us is only

Waiting for a call

Cuando terminé, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, mientras que yo, limpiaba las lagrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos. Anthony me abrazó, me ayudó a bajar y yo me acerqué hasta mis amigos.

-¡Has estado increíble, Herms! -me abrazó Ginny, frotando mi espalda con sus manos, como si el dolor que sentía en mi corazón en esos momentos me lo pudiera quitar con una simple caricia- Encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor que él, ya lo verás.

-Ese no es el problema, Ginny -comencé a llorar en su hombro, para después alejarme- ¿Sabes? No volveré a caer en las redes de un hombre...

Zanjé, limpiándome las lagrimas con mis manos. En ese momento, sentí unas fuertes manos en mi cintura, por lo que me giré. Viktor Krum sonreía con cinismo.

-Parrece serr que ya no estas con esa inmunda serrpiente, Hermione -se acercó más a mí, pero yo le paré con una bofetada, consiguiendo que todos los que nos rodearan se quedaran en silencio.

-Espero, Krum -murmuré, haciendo hincapié en su nombre- Que no hayas tenido nada que ver... Como me entere que esto ha pasado por tu culpa... me encargaré de que lo ultimo que veas sea mi cara.

-Parece que el ambiente se caldea... -rió Theo, apartándole de mi lado, para después agarrar mi mano y comenzar a bailar- Nadie sabía que ibas a cantar esta noche.

-Lo sé... -una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos- Era una sorpresa... que ha acabado como nunca me hubiera imaginado.

-¿Se lo has explicado? -me preguntó, mientras dábamos una vuelta, yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

-No me ha dado la oportunidad -comencé a llorar, mientras me soltaba de sus manos y salía del Gran Comedor. Cada paso que daba, más me alejaba de lo que había pensado que sería mi futuro perfecto.LLEGUÉ a mi cuarto, y lo primero que hice fue coger pergamino y pluma.

_Mama... dejo Hogwarts... No se cuando, pero lo dejo, cuanto antes pueda me tenéis en casa. _

_Os quiere. Hermione J. Granger._

Después de escribir la carta, me metí en el baño y me dí una ducha rápida. Lo primero que haría al día SIGUIENTE sería hablar con la profesora. Sé que mi comportamiento no tenía explicación, pero no podría seguir aquí, viendo sus ojos cada día, a cada hora, y menos, sabiendo que estoy embarazada.


	18. Chapter 18

P.V. HERMIONE

Era domingo, me levanté con las habituales nauseas, por lo que corrí al baño y me incliné sobre el inodoro. Cuando me encontré mejor, me lavé en e lavabo, cepille mi pelo, mis dientes y me vestí con unos pantalones y un jersey, preparé mi baúl, tenía todo guardado, por lo que agarré la carta que la noche anterior había escrito para la directora y salí del cuarto. Me dirigí al Gran Comedor, repleto de gente y sin detenerme ante las miradas, me dirigí a la mesa de los profesores, deteniéndome delante de la directora.

-¿Quiere algo señorita Granger? -me preguntó, juntando sus manos encima de la mesa, miré sus profundos ojos marrones, para después depositar la carta frente a su plato.

-Es urgente, profesora -anuncié, provocando que todas las miradas se volcaran en mí. Un gran murmullo se alzó por todo el comedor.

-Sigame, Granger -habló la profesora, después de atravesar las líneas con sus ojos, avanzando entre las mesas, notaba cada una de las miradas de los alumnos en mi espalda. Llegamos al despacho y me invitó a sentarme en una de las sillas- Me gustaría saber el motivo que la impulsa a esta precipitada decisión.

-Yo.. es que.. -comencé a jugar con mis dedos, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos- Estoy embarazada.

Después de un largo silencio, la profesora volvió a hablar.

-Ya veo... -con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se levantó, y me volvió a acompañar al Gran Comedor. No me dejó sentarme, me llevó hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde, frente a todos los alumnos comenzó ha hablar- Queridos alumnos, parece ser, que aquí, su compañera Hermione Jane Granger, abandona Hogwarts.

Ante estas palabras, comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo, los murmullos volvieron a surgir, mientras unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

-Te echaré de menos, Herms -susurró Luna, pasando su mano por mi pelo, para después limpiar mis lagrimas con sus dedos- No llores, lo haces por una buena razón, si no, no lo harías, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es una razón de peso para hacerlo.

-¿Como... -intenté preguntar, pero más gente se acercó a mí. La primera en abrazarme fue Ginevra Weasley, la que estaba llorando a moco tendido.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? -preguntó, estrujándome entre sus brazos- No puedes dejarme, no por ese imbécil de Malfoy, no por él.

Comenzamos a llorar juntas, mientras que Pansy, Astoria, Luna y Peter junto a Graham, observaban la escena desde la distancia.

-Pelirroja, la vas a desgastar y no podre despedirme yo... -nos interrumpió Blaise, que se había acercado con el resto de los chicos, de los que me despedí uno a uno.

-Jamás te olvidaremos, Granger -rió Theo, abrazándome, haciéndome reír- Aunque me gustaría saber la razón de esta rápida fuga.

-Jamás lo entenderías Nott -reí, acercándome a las chicas, de las que me despedí, para alejarme por el pasillo entre las mesas, pero antes de salir, me giré y les guiñé un ojo- Nos volveremos a ver.

-¡No lo dudes, Granger! -gritó Luna, provocando las risas de los demás- Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos.

Por última vez, miré a Draco Malfoy, que estaba en su mesa, sin mirarme, sin siquiera levantar la vista ni una vez hacia mí. Por lo que con toda la dignidad que pude, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Cogí el baúl y me alejé de Hogwarts.

...…...

P. .

Se fue, de un día para otro. La he alejado de mi vida, todo por culpa de Daphne... Ella fue la que me mando esa nota. Me lo dijo, a la cara, sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar de ella.

_FLASHBACK._

Iba caminando por el pasillo hacia clase de pociones, cuando un brazo tiró de mi hacia un pasillo vacío.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos, Draco -susurró ella contra mi oreja.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, Greengrass -conteste alejándome de ella, pero ella se volvió a acercar a mi. Junto sus labios con los míos, pero la aparte en cuanto el rostro de Hermione apareció en mi mente- He dicho... que no tengo tiempo Greengrass.

-¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa!? -exclamo cuando me comencé a alejar de ella- Maldita sea Malfoy, fui yo quien te envió aquella nota.

Al oír eso, me paré en seco y me giré lentamente. Pude observar como una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Deberías saber... Malfoy -habló ella, andando los pasos que me había separado de ella- Que conmigo no se juega... Tú eres mío... de nadie mas.

-Con quien se veía Granger -exigí saber, agarrándola del pelo y colocando mis labios en su oreja- Dímelo.. YA.

-¿Enserio crees que te lo voy a decir? -rió ella, intentando soltarse- Me haces daño, Malfoy.

-Más te voy ha hacer si no me responde, querida -apreté mi puño entorno a su pelo y clavé mi varita en su cuello- No te lo volveré a repetir. Con quien se veía Granger.

-¿La crees capaz de eso?-rió Daphne, librándose de mi agarre y alejándose de mi- Esa sangre sucia te quería demasiado Malfoy, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta.. menos tú, que resultaste ser el tonto mayor.

-¿Quieres decir que todo fue una burda mentira? -mi mente comenzó llenarse de imágenes de Hermione. Nuestra primera noche juntos, el momento en aquel bar muggle, en Hogsmeade, el momento del adiós- ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es culpa tuya?

-Exacto -rio, alejándose de mi- Y no me arrepiento de ello.

-Te mataría con mis propias manos Greengrass.

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Desde aquel día no había vuelto ha hablar con nadie. Blaise y Theo me llevaban con ellos, junto a los Griffindor, pero estos se limitaban a ignorarme, la única que me seguía hablando era la Lunática. Esa tarde estaba en mi cuarto. Me encontraba tirado en la cama, mirando el techo, hasta que unos golpes interrumpieron mis cavilaciones.

-Draco, tío -hablo Blaise, entrando en mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta- No puedes seguir así... Estuvo bien mientras duró, pero ya se acabo.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? -suspiré, enderezándome en la cama- Era mi todo. Y por ser tan imbécil, la perdí, para siempre, ¿lo entiendes? Tú a Pansy ahí la tienes, podréis quedar como amigos o algo. Podréis mantener el contacto y eso. Yo la perdí... para siempre.

A este nivel de la conversación, mis ojos estaban demasiado húmedos para mi gusto.

-No se que decirte -agachó la mirada y se levantó- Aunque todavía no me has dicho porque Daphne se esconde de ti.

-Porque por ella estoy como estoy -afirmé, volviéndome a echar en la cama- Ella fue la que mando esa nota.

-Nott ya me dijo que ni la dejaste explicarse -me miro y entrecerró los ojos- Mira que te lo dije...

-Lo se, lo se -suspiré, me levanté de la cama y coloqué mi ropa- ¿A donde ibas?

-Al séptimo piso -habló él, sonriéndome, dándome un golpe en el hombro- vente, venga tío.

Suspiré y juntos llegamos a donde estaban los leones. Todos nos miraron unos segundos para volver a sus conversaciones. Como siempre me marginé en un lado y fue Lunática la que se acercó a mi.

-Tranquilo, Draco -me sonrió, mientras todos la miraban extrañados- Me ha dicho que está bien, que sí, que nos echa a todos de menos, pero que está bien.

-¿A que te refieres, Luna? -preguntó Potter, atravesándonos con su mirada.

-No puedo deciros nada mas... -sonrió la Lunática, volviendo con Longbotton- Se lo prometí.

-Quiero explicaciones, Luna -la mini Weasley se cruzo de brazos- Quiero saber que está pasando con mi amiga.

-Pues lo siento, Ginny -respondió Lunática, levantándose del suelo y mirando a todos los leones- Le prometí a Hermione que no iba a contar nada... y no lo voy a hacer. Por muy amigos suyos que seáis. Y enfadaros conmigo, hacer lo que queráis, pero no voy a romper mi promesa...

Diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejo. Cuando se hubo alejado del todo, yo me levante y me aleje por el camino contrario a Lovegood. Llegué a la puerta de la directora, dije la contraseña y subí las escaleras.

-Ha tardado demasiado señor Malfoy -sonrió la profesora, invitándome a pasar.

-¿A que se refiere? -pregunté, sentándome en una de las sillas.

-Recuerde que yo se todo lo que pasa en este lugar, señor Malfoy -volvió a sonreír la profesora, incomodándome en sobremanera.

-Usted sabe por que se fue.. -Comencé, bajando mi mirada hasta la mesa- ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo se, señor Malfoy -contestó, ahora seria, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro- Uno de los deberes como directora es saber la causa del abandono de la escuela.

-Dígame por que se fue -supliqué, atravesándola con mi mirada, mientras apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa- Por favor...

-No puedo hacer eso -negó con su cabeza,mientras se colocaba las lentes- Pero puedo permitirle que vaya a verla, y volver antes de la cena.

-Muchas gracias, directora -respondí, intentando reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en mi cara, pero después lo pensé mejor- Pero no es necesario.

-¿Seguro, señor Malfoy? -volvió a presionar la directora.

-Segurísimo.

...

...


End file.
